Contrôle et Obsession
by Lady Elzora
Summary: 'Sous le signe des Mousquetaires'  Anime Sanjushi . Située après la série télé et l'OAV. Aramis doit faire face à Athos et Rochefort qui découvrent sa nature de femme. L'un est en colère, l'autre la fait chanter... Scènes explicites. TERMINÉ!
1. Chapter 1

Première fanfiction à vie. Soyez indulgent. :) Mais ne vous gênez surtout pas pour commenter, les critiques sont les bienvenues! Merci à Joelle-sama pour la correction des fautes. Cette fic est terminée. La deuxième partie est en écriture présentement (1er février 2012).

* * *

><p><strong>Contrôle et Obsession<strong>

**Première partie**

Comment leur dire?

Aramis ne cessait de se poser cette terrible question. Dans le noir, entre les latrines et l'auberge, les fesses à moitiés posées sur un baril plein d'eau, elle respirait l'air frais du soir. Ses pensées étaient tristes et chargées d'émotions. D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait entendre la musique et les rires de ses camarades qui fêtaient bon train. Le vin coulait à flot à l'intérieur et la soirée, déjà bien avancée, ne se terminerait qu'aux petites heures du matin. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien de spécial à fêter, si ce n'est que, depuis trois mois, la vie était redevenue paisible. Après toutes ces folles aventures, le calme de la caserne et la routine de leur tâches quotidiennes leur faisaient à tous un bien fou. Pourtant, Aramis déprimait.

Ses sombres pensées teintaient d'un goût amer tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tentait de savourer chaque instant, chaque moment partagé avec ses amis. Elle devrait bientôt leur dire. Elle devrait bientôt faire face à son mensonge et, bien qu'elle tentait de se convaincre du contraire, elle savait que cela changerait tout. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Un homme n'est pas une femme; Une femme n'est pas un homme, aussi fort qu'elle le désire.

Car, seule dans le noir, repoussant le moment de son retour dans l'auberge, Aramis souhaitait ardemment être un homme véritable. Quel bonheur ce serait de vivre cette vie qu'elle avait sans la pesanteur de son secret. Chaque moments, chaque gestes devait être pensés et analysés. Elle devait être toujours consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, de ses mouvements, de son maintien, du timbre de sa voix. Aux yeux de ses compagnons, Aramis semblait l'icône de la liberté, un être aux traits angéliques, plein de fougue et de verbe. Pourtant, même si son caractère fort prenait souvent le dessus, Aramis avait toujours conscience d'elle-même. Ne rien laisser paraître, ne pas se trahir, tel était le monologue intérieur qui jouait perpétuellement dans ses pensées. Que ce serait merveilleux si les choses restaient comme elles sont, là, maintenant. Quatre amis qui font la fête, quatre compagnons qui se font confiance au point de se confier leurs vies. Quatre hommes qui partagent leurs peines, leurs bonheurs… Non. Trois hommes. _Trois hommes et une menteuse,_ se dit Aramis.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Elle ne pouvait changer sa nature profonde. Elle avait certes pu contrôler son corps, jouer de ruse pour être ''Aramis'', elle ne pourrait maintenir éternellement ce rôle. Ses amis l'apprendraient un jour ou l'autre et qu'elle soit damnée si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le leur apprenait! Elle leur devait la vérité. Maintenant que sa vengeance était exécutée, maintenant que son François pouvait reposer en paix, elle se devait de mettre fin à cette comédie. Son besoin d'honnêteté, son désir d'être loyale et juste ne lui permettrait pas de mentir plus longtemps aux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais, pas ce soir. _Non. Ce soir, je serai Aramis, et Aramis a sacrément besoin d'un verre!_

Le sourire aux lèvres, malgré son âme qui pesait lourd, Aramis ouvrit grandement la porte arrière de l'auberge. La lumière l'aveugla subitement et les rires et les bruits de dizaines de fêtards remplirent ses oreilles. Prenant un verre de vin au passage d'une serveuse, elle alla retrouver ses compagnons. Porthos était debout, un verre à la main, et racontait avec grands gestes une anecdote grivoise sur un des gardes du Cardinal. Évidemment. D'Artagnan, franchement dans son vin, rigolait comme un fou, ajoutant quelques commentaires pendant l'histoire. Plusieurs autres mousquetaires étaient présents dans la salle et la plupart d'entre eux écoutaient Porthos. Tous rigolèrent à la fin de l'histoire et, à la demande générale, une autre anecdote suivit la première.

Aramis se glissa à sa place, au bout de la table, entre D'Artagnan et Athos. Celui-ci, une jeune femme sur les genoux, semblait plus absorbé par le cou de la dame que par l'histoire de son ami. Cela irrita Aramis. Athos avait un goût pour les femmes et ne s'en cachait pas. Aramis s'en offusquait silencieusement. Elle ne lui en voulait pas ses envies mais, ce soir, elle voulait fêter avec ses trois compagnons et l'étrangère la dérangeait un peu. _Tant pis_, se dit elle, _ce n'est pas grave, ce soir je ne veux plus broyer de noir!_

Laissant de côté ses mauvaises pensées, Aramis se concentra pleinement sur cette merveilleuse soirée entre amis. Elle buvait plus que de coutume, ce qui fit rire ses compagnons d'armes. Heureusement, elle était une « joyeuse » ivrogne et la bonne humeur l'envahit dès le troisième verre.

Quelques musiciens jouaient dans un coin et plusieurs tables étaient occupées par des joueurs de carte. _L'ambiance est agréable,_ se dit Athos. De jolies jeunes femmes parcouraient la salle à la recherche de compagnons de nuit. Le mousquetaire avait immédiatement attiré à lui la plus belle d'entres elles, mais elle n'était pas totalement à son goût : Trop de parfum de mauvaise qualité qui n'arrivait pas totalement à cacher l'odeur de vieille sueur de la jeune fille. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et il eu soudain envie de se rendre à son bordel préféré. Prenant une gorgée de bière, il balaya la salle du regard. D'Artagnan ronflait doucement, la tête posée sur la table, la main tenant toujours son verre. Porthos s'était aussi attrapé une jouvencelle et la faisait rire en la balançant sur ses puissantes cuisses. _Il ne sera pas dur à convaincre_, pensa Athos. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Aramis, qu'il mit du temps à trouver. Assis à une table de joueurs, il gesticulait abondement et semblait de fort bonne humeur. Le sourire aux lèvres, Athos renvoya poliment la demoiselle qu'il avait monopolisée. Celle-ci, fort déçue que ce beau mousquetaire ne la garde pas pour la nuit, s'en alla d'un pas boudeur.

« Porthos, mon ami, que diriez-vous d'aller chez Madame Maxime? »

La jeune femme assise sur Porthos lui lança des éclairs, mais comme s'en doutait Athos, le grand géant se leva tout en finissant sa chopine.

« Avec plaisir, mon cher Athos! Il va falloir aller porter D'Artagnan avant, par contre. Le pauvre bougre n'a pas les capacités de ses ainés, il faut croire. »

Son rire bruyant retenti dans toute la pièce, attirant le regard d'Aramis qui, d'un bond, vint les rejoindre.

« Allons, vous ne partez pas déjà, les amis? Je ne vous ai pas offusqués en allant rejoindre cette table, j'espère! »

Plus éméché que ce qu'Athos avait d'abord observé, Aramis avait un peu de difficulté à rester droit. Il du s'agripper au bras de Porthos un moment. Athos était heureux de voir son blond ami sourire. Ces derniers temps, il lui avait paru distant et songeur.

« Nous partons en effet, Aramis, mais vous venez avec nous. »

« Et où… où allons-nous? »

« Ah, ça, on ne vous le dira pas! »

Connaissant la pudeur d'Aramis et son aversion naturelle pour les bordels, Athos pensa fort plus prudent de ne rien mentionner de leur destination. Aidé de Porthos, ils réveillèrent D'Artagnan qui, s'appuyant sur ses amis, prit le chemin de la maison. Dans les rues et ruelles faiblement éclairées, les quatre compagnons marchaient lentement. Aramis trainait à l'arrière, une chopine encore à la main et souriait à elle-même en observant ses trois compagnons. Peu de pensées cohérentes traversaient son esprit mais, une chose était sûre, le bonheur d'être avec eux lui remplissait le cœur. Elle ne rechigna même pas lorsque, après avoir déposé D'Artagnan chez-lui, ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immeuble qui abritait l'un des plus luxueux bordels de la ville.

En véritable habitué, Athos fut accueilli avec grand fracas par l'hôtesse. Elle mit à leur disposition une petite pièce très chaleureuse et leur offrit à boire. Leurs coupes de vin aussitôt remplies, trois jolies demoiselles vinrent les rejoindre. Athos et Porthos ricanèrent de la mine un peu confuse d'Aramis lorsqu'une des jeunes femmes vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

Aramis était consciente que cette situation n'était pas idéale, mais elle n'avait pas envie de voir la soirée se terminer . Alors elle passa un bras autour de la jeune brunette qui se coulait à elle et sirota son verre. Elle laissa même la putain balader ses mains sur elle, tout en replaçant celles-ci lorsqu'elles s'approchaient de certains endroits stratégiques. Son regard était surtout posé sur Athos. Comme il était beau ce soir. Emplie d'alcool, son esprit embrumé regardait avec netteté certains aspects de ses amis qu'elle refusait d'analyser en temps normal. C'était pourtant la vérité, bien qu'elle le niait de toutes ses forces, Athos l'attirait énormément.

Cet homme vigoureux, ce corps de guerrier, cet esprit intelligent qu'elle côtoyait depuis plus de six ans l'avait totalement séduite. Rien à voir avec son coup de foudre pour François. Non, cet amour-là était né lentement, à force d'admiration et de camaraderie. Elle s'était rendu compte, un jour, qu'elle était jalouse des femmes dont parlait Athos durant leurs soirées. Celles avec qui il passait ses nuits. Elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi puisqu'elle savait que, derrière sa galanterie, Athos n'avait pas d'amour pour ces femmes. Il s'en servait, tout simplement. Elle, son ami, son camarade, était peut-être la seule femme au monde qui ne serait jamais proche de lui. Qu'il n'en ai pas conscience lui brisait le cœur. C'était aussi pour ça que c'était la réaction d'Athos qu'elle craignait le plus. Les femmes n'étaient pas son égale à ses yeux. Que penserait-il d'elle?

Chassant cette horrible pensée, Aramis accepta que la jeune demoiselle à ses côtés remplisse à nouveau son verre. La conversation entre les trois compagnons reprit de plus belle. Ils parlèrent longuement de tout et de rien. Athos réserva trois chambres pour la nuit et Porthos et lui taquinèrent Aramis. ''Enfin, dirent-ils, nous allons faire un homme de vous, jeune ami! Après tout ce temps, avoir su qu'il fallait vous souler pour vous décoincer, nous l'aurions fait bien avant!'' Aramis rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, surtout que sa compagne l'embrassait doucement dans le cou. Sans son consentement, son corps tout entier répondait à cette marque d'affection. Honteuse de sa réaction, surtout que pendant quelques secondes, c'est Athos qu'elle avait imaginé embrasser, Aramis vida son verre d'un trait. Voyant cela, ses deux amis et leurs compagnes s'esclaffèrent de plus belle.

Quelques heures plus tard, totalement ivre, Aramis monta à l'étage accompagnée de ses camarades. Une belle dame à son bras, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle eu le temps d'apercevoir Athos, entrant dans sa propre suite, la bouche déjà bien occupée avec sa partenaire. Maintenant seule avec une prostituée, Aramis dégrisa un peu. Elle se retourna au moment où la jeune femme finissait d'enlever le dernier morceau de sa tenue.

« Je suis désolé, ma belle, commença-t-elle, mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur ce soir. J'ai trop bu et j'ai très envie de dormir. »

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui semblait déçue et mit ses mains sur ces épaules dénudées.

« Ce n'est pas que vous ne me plaisez pas, mais je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, voyez-vous. Je vais vous donner votre du et je garderai la chambre jusqu'à demain. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet abandon? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était endurci. Elle prit la bourse que lui tendait Aramis, ramassa ses vêtements et sorti de la pièce avec un regard froid. Aramis croyait savoir ce que la catin s'était dit : Un si bel homme, au visage si fin, s'il refusait une femme, c'est que c'était un sodomite. Avec un soupir, Aramis s'assit sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la première qui pensait cela du jeune mousquetaire. C'était d'ailleurs une accusation qu'on lui lançait souvent à la figure. Comment leur en vouloir de penser ainsi? La mine un peu basse, Aramis se déshabilla, ne gardant sur elle que sa large chemise blanche en guise de jaquette. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en libérant sa poitrine de son étroit carcan. Prenant la bouteille de vin que la jeune catin avait montée pour arroser leurs ébats, elle se faufila dans le petit lit et tenta de noyer le chagrin qui venait encore de l'atteindre.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2  
>Athos<p>

Lorsqu'Athos en eu fini avec sa compagne, il eu soudain envie de voir ses amis. Cette soirée était trop délicieuse pour y mettre fin! Habitué à l'alcool, il se sentait encore d'attaque et avait envie de rigoler avec ses compagnons. Il dit à la jolie pute qu'il venait de baiser de réchauffer le lit pour lui et, prenant la bouteille de vin fournie par la maison, sortit de sa chambre. Il revint soudainement sur ses pas et enfila vivement son pantalon avant de sortir à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Pas question de partager certaines choses, même avec ses plus proches amis.

Il cogna doucement à la porte d'où Porthos était disparu avec sa compagne une heure plus tôt. Passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, il découvrit avec tristesse que son compagnon avait rendu les armes. La jolie brune qui l'avait accompagnée était assise dans le lit, un livre à la main, à côté d'un Porthos ronflant bruyamment. Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux avant de reprendre sa lecture. Une petite soirée tranquille pour cette demoiselle, pensa Athos en refermant la porte. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'Aramis, un fou rire coincé dans la gorge. Ne prenant même pas la peine de cogner, il entra dans la chambre du jeune mousquetaire.

Aramis sursauta lorsqu'Athos entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et, avec un rire gras, sauta dans le lit au côté de celle-ci. Horrifiée, elle remonta vivement les draps jusqu'à son cou.

« Mais… que? »

« Ha!Ha! J'ai hâte de raconter ça à Porthos demain! Je me demande s'il a au moins tenu quelques minutes! Vous auriez du le voir, mon ami. Affalé nu sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air et sa putain lisant à ses côtés. De l'argent facile pour elle ce soir! »

Il s'arrêta pour prendre un gorgée de vin au goulot et, balayant la chambre du regard, eu soudain l'air surprit. « Ah non! Ne me dites pas que vous avez renvoyé la fille? On les paye pour la nuit, pardieu. Rien de mieux que de se réveiller le matin avec une bouche chaude sur le sexe, croyez-moi! Ça fait partie du plaisir que l'on se paie! Pourquoi vous en être privé? N'était-elle pas bonne? »

Pétrifiée, couchée presque nue sous les couvertures, Aramis ne pouvait que regarder Athos. C'est un cauchemar, se dit-elle, Athos n'est pas assis sur mon lit!

Voyant sa mine stupéfiée, Athos éclata de rire. Il en profita pour mieux s'installer sur le lit en s'allongeant nonchalamment au côté de son compagnon. Reprenant une gorgée de vin, il dit :

« Ne soyez pas si surpris de me voir! J'imagine que vous ne saviez pas que les portes ne se verrouillent par, dans ce genre d'établissement? C'est pour éviter bien des tracas. Les filles ne sont pas prises au piège avec des clients abuseurs. Il y a une ronde qui se fait. Ce sont des filles très couteuses. Ah! Moi, j'ai baisé ma pute mais je ne m'endors pas? Et vous? »

« Euh,… je suis…et bien, moi je suis un peu fatigué et…»

« Ah! Et bien, mon cher, vous allez devoir souffrir ma présence encore un peu. Porthos dort déjà à poings fermés alors, vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Mais, allez vous me dire où est votre pute à la fin? J'espère ne pas l'avoir payé pour rien! »

Sous le regard d'Athos, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et toujours abasourdie par la situation, Aramis ne su que répondre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ni ses oreilles. Elle avait déjà entendu parler Athos de ses rencontres amoureuses, galantes ou non, et ne se choquait plus de l'entendre dire tout cru ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il y avait pourtant une grande différence entre écouter ce genre de récit autour d'une table remplie d'hommes et ici, dans cette petite chambre intime.

« Voyons, Aramis, dit doucement Athos qui eu pitié de la mine perdue de son ami, n'ayez crainte. Je ne rirai pas de vos aventures. Mais, au moins, dites-moi si vous avez aimé? Elles sont habiles et chaudes, les filles de Maxime, en temps normal! »

Aramis tenta de reprendre un peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Une petite colère montait tranquillement en elle. Comment osait-il entrer ainsi dans sa chambre? Elle aurait du vérifier si la porte se verrouillait! Quelle stupide idée elle avait eu de dormir ici!

« Athos, vous me connaissez, il y a… il y a certaines choses dont je n'aime pas parler. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes si pudique. Mais, le sexe est une chose naturelle et c'est un acte si délicieux… Je ne m'en passerais pour rien au monde. Tenez, buvez un peu, et souriez. Allez, dites-moi comment c'était? Mais non, je blague, ne me faites pas ces gros yeux! Vous me rappelez une histoire. Laissez-moi vous raconter….»

Aramis, qui n'osait pas bouger d'un poil, écoutait Athos raconter anecdotes par-dessus anecdotes. Il était soul, il était joyeux et semblait très content d'entretenir son jeune ami. Alors qu'il parlait, il lui lançait quelques regards complices et Aramis, malgré la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, commença à relaxer. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, son corps athlétique allongé près du sien. Ses cheveux noirs qui reposait sur son oreiller, leurs visages si proches. Pour lui, cette intimité n'était qu'amicale, pour elle, c'était l'ombre d'une relation qui ne pourrait jamais avoir lieu. Elle avait peur de chavirer…

Rapidement, ils finirent la première bouteille de vin et entamèrent la deuxième. A ce stade-là, Aramis, toujours couchée et cachée par son drap, participait elle aussi à la conversation. Ils rirent de bon cœur en se remémorant certaines aventures. Le vin aidant, les fous rires sans raisons étaient nombreux. La jeune femme en oublia presque son malaise, mais elle se retint de bouger le plus possible. Ses seins frottaient contre le tissu tendu et elle avait conscience de l'humidité entre ses jambes. Avoir Athos si proche… C'était une torture! Sans parler de son humeur! Lui, d'habitude si placide, si contrôlé, était incroyablement ouvert et hilare. Son sourire était charmeur, ses yeux pleins d'espièglerie et il gesticulait beaucoup. Aramis était en état de grâce et terriblement excitée. Elle en était devenue silencieuse et se contentait d'écouter son ami. Elle avait bien trop peur de se dévoiler tant la proximité de l'homme l'affectait.

Doucement, le sommeil les rattrapa. Les histoires se firent plus lentes, teintées de fatigue et, bientôt, un silence plaisant s'installa alors que les deux mousquetaires terminaient leur bouteille. C'est donc côte à côte qu'ils s'endormirent finalement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Que cette sensation était délicieuse. Le corps d'Athos se blottit contre celui, tout chaud, de la pute couchée près de lui. Son membre déjà bien réveillé frottait déjà contre les fesses de sa belle d'un soir. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et, toutes les bougies étant éteintes, seule une bienveillante pénombre recouvrait la chambre étroite où ils dormaient. Les yeux à demi fermés, Athos caressait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils étaient allongés sur le côté, lui derrière elle, le dos au mur. Il colla son nez dans le cou de celle-ci, tassant quelques mèches blondes au passage. Qu'elle sentait bon! C'était pour ça qu'il aimait les filles de Madame Maxime, elles ne sentaient pas comme les putes de bas étages qu'on retrouvait partout. Elles avaient un goût de réel, une odeur de vraie femme. Comme cette doucerette collée à lui dont le léger parfum de vanille lui réconfortait l'âme. Il aimait cette odeur.

Doucement, tendrement pour ne pas réveiller sa belle, il glissa les doigts sous sa chemise de nuit. Sa culotte lui collant à la peau, il n'essaya pas d'aller dessous. Ses doigts fins réussirent à se rendre à son entrejambe et se mirent à caresser son sexe. Athos aimait le sexe des femmes. Il aimait le manipuler, le toucher et le gouter autant que le pénétrer. Par-dessus le tissu, il formait des ronds très lentement sur sa vulve et après quelques minutes d'efforts, il la sentit se détendre. Le nez toujours dans son cou, il lui bougea doucement les jambes afin de mieux la positionner. Il pu alors glisser sa main dans sa culotte et toucher directement à l'objet de son attention. Elle était chaude et mouillée, et ses doigts agiles la firent gémir en quelques secondes. De doux sons, tous féminins, lui parvenaient aux oreilles alors que le corps de la pute se réveillait tranquillement.

Athos continua ses attouchements pendant un petit moment, savourant les mouvements d'ondulation que faisait sa partenaire. Toujours un peu endormi, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de passer la nuit au bordel. Son érection collée aux fesses de la femme, il eu soudain envie d'être peau à peau avec elle. Qu'elle ait remis une chemise de nuit l'ennuyait un peu mais c'était surtout sa culotte qu'il voulait voir partir. Relevant un peu la tête, il passa les doigts sous le vêtement et le fit doucement descendre sur ses hanches. Il y mit un peu de temps, ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille, mais bientôt, il pu l'enlever complètement. Il repoussa du même coup les couvertures qui les recouvraient tous les deux, défi les cordages de son pantalon et se colla à nouveau au dos de sa partenaire.

Aramis était dans le plus bel état de rêve possible. Ayant trop bu, son esprit flottait entre un état de sommeil et de réveil léger. Les doigts qui la touchaient étaient si agiles qu'ils tiraient d'elle toute une panoplie de sensations. La peau brûlante, elle ne se plaignit pas quand elle sentit qu'on glissait sa culotte sur ses jambes fines et qu'on enlevait les couvertures qui la recouvraient. Le corps musculeux qui se colla ensuite à elle et les mains puissantes qui se mirent à la caresser étaient les bienvenues. Après plusieurs minutes à caresser son sexe, l'homme la fit doucement basculer sur le ventre. Il suivi le mouvement en se couchant sur elle, appuyant une partie de son poids sur ses bras. Le sourire aux lèvres, Aramis sentit qu'une main venait doucement écarter une de ses fesses et, lentement, quelque chose fit pression à l'entrée de son intimité.

Une délicieuse sensation lui parcouru le corps alors que, pour la première fois en plus de six ans, un membre viril la pénétrait. Dur et énorme, et long, long… étaient les seuls mots flottant dans son esprit. Comme elle avait oublié le plaisir d'être emplie! Que c'était bon d'avoir la verge d'un homme entre ses cuisses! Totalement soumise et toujours un peu perdue dans ses brumes, Aramis s'abandonna au plaisir de la chair qu'elle se refusait depuis si longtemps.

De son côté, Athos ne desserrait pas les dents. Son pénis engorgé venait de pénétrer la chatte chaude et humide de sa partenaire et, perdu dans les sensations, le mousquetaire n'avait plus d'idées cohérentes. Doucement, il se logea au fond de cette merveilleuse cavité et s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Qu'elle était serrée autour de lui! Et si mouillée! Au dessus d'elle, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux pour l'observer. Dans les pénombres, il ne distinguait pas son visage tourné vers le mur, mais ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient en une magnifique cascade sur l'oreiller. Athos ne choisissait pas de femme blonde d'habitude. Pourquoi ce choix, ce soir? Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la question, l'appel de la chair pressée autour de lui étant trop fort. Il commença à ce mouvoir à l'intérieur d'elle. Un mouvement lent de va-et-vient qui leur envoya à tous les deux de belles sensations. Athos se coucha sur le dos de sa partenaire et enfouit son visage dans ses doux cheveux. Cette odeur de vanille, elle évoquait des émotions familières…

Athos baisait doucement la pute. Elle était bonne, il devait l'admettre. Même endormie, elle lui donnait du plaisir. Une image d'une autre pute lisant un livre au côté d'un Porthos épuisé ronflant à ses côtés lui revient en mémoire. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tout en continuant sa pénétration, Athos laissait son esprit vagabonder. Les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier chaque sensation, il revit sa première baise avec la pute de Madame Maxime. Une petite vite bien agréable! Il repensa à Aramis et à son malaise lorsqu'il s'était affalé sur son lit pour lui offrir à boire. Le sourire aux lèvres et la queue bien au chaud, il se força à revenir au présent et ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Il se releva sans cesser ses mouvements et, presque à genoux, observa l'action. Il aimait regarder son sexe entrer dans le corps d'une femme et profita de la vue pendant quelques minutes. La jouvencelle, toujours passive, soupirait de plaisir lorsque, pour nuancer le rythme, Athos donnait un coup plus rapide ou plus profond que les autres.

Son regard fut attiré par son chapeau de mousquetaire, au sol. La lumière qui passait légèrement par les rideaux venait éclairer la chambre et les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Tout en continuant à savourer sa baise, Athos portait son regard distrait sur ce qu'il voyait. Dans un coin de son esprit, quelque chose le titillait. Son instinct, bien qu'engourdi par la grande quantité d'alcool absorbée, lui disait qu'un élément clochait. Un peu vexé que ses pensées le détourne de ce qu'il faisait, il repoussa celles-ci et, des deux mains, agrippa les hanches de la pute. Athos fixa son regard devant lui tout en augmentant un peu le rythme de sa pénétration. Il avait envie de la faire mettre à quatre pattes, mais avant, il voulait lu retirer sa chemise. Il prit celle-ci et la fit glisser sur son dos, vers la tête. Toujours couchée sur le lit, la femme du relever un peu le torse et étirer les bras pour se débarrasser du vêtement. Complètement nue, elle se remit dans la même position, couchée sur le ventre, le bras gauche le long de son corps, la main droite au niveau du visage qu'elle gardait tourné vers le mur. Caressant son dos, Athos passa une main sous elle et lui attrapa un sein qu'il se mit à pétrir amoureusement.

Soudain, Athos arrêta tous ses mouvements. Son sexe toujours enfouie entre les fesses de la femme, son poids supporté par un bras et une main sur un sein, il ne bougeait plus. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait la pile de vêtements empilés sur la chaise, à côté du lit. L'homme eut l'impression que même son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Lentement, il dirigea son regard sur cette abondante chevelure blonde qu'il avait trouvée si belle. Blonde. La femme qu'il avait payé, la pute de Maxime était brune, presque noire. Il ne prenait jamais de blonde. Jamais.

Toujours immobile, il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Là, cette épée? Cette épée n'était pas la sienne. Cette épée, ces vêtements, ce chapeau bleu, il les connaissait très bien. Aramis. C'était ses affaires. Il se trouvait encore dans la chambre d'Aramis! Sa pute à lui était-elle revenue? Elle n'était pourtant pas blonde. Qu'est-ce qui… Mais… Cette cicatrice! Cette cicatrice au bras qu'il effleurait distraitement du pouce. Cette cicatrice qu'il n'avait jamais vue de ses yeux mais qui, sans équivoque, évoquait la prise de Belle-Ile...

Le souffle court, Athos enleva la main du sein de la femme et, doucement, l'approcha du visage de celle-ci. Son cerveau tournant à vive allure, son esprit tentait de comprendre ce que ses yeux voyaient. Repoussant quelques mèches blondes de son front et plissant les yeux dans la pénombre, Athos regarda le profil de la femme qu'il était en train de baiser.

Aramis.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était en plein rêve. Pourtant, tout son corps était en alerte et sa tête, bien qu'engourdie quelques minutes plus tôt, semblait tout à fait réveillée maintenant. Toujours perché sur elle, Athos observait ce visage qu'il pensait connaitre. Aramis. C'était bien ses traits qu'il voyait. Ces traits si fins, si doux, cette peau imberbe qui lui valait souvent de méchantes remarques. Une femme. Aramis. Son ami. Son compagnon. Ce jeune homme qu'il protégeait comme un petit frère et avec qui il avait vécu tant de chose. Une femme? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, il avait la preuve devant lui. Ses mains ne le trompaient pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Doucement, il se releva et retira son membre. Il fut surpris de constater que celui-ci était toujours aussi dur et prêt à l'action. Sans dire un mot, Athos restait sans bouger, à genoux entre les jambes de cette… cette créature. Au plus profond de lui, un cri de rage montait. Comment avait-il pu le trahir ainsi? Comment cette… cette femme avait-elle pu se jouer de lui pendant toutes ces années? Six ans. Six ans à côtoyer quelqu'un sans vraiment le connaitre! De son passé, une ancienne blessure refaisait surface. Cette horrible douleur qu'il avait fuit, dix ans plus tôt, cette trahison infâme qui l'avait presque détruit remontait en lui. Fixant toujours Aramis des yeux, son visage se durcit. À ce moment, toujours étendu sous lui, la jeune femme eut un petit gémissement déçu. Il ne la touchait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà et, même si elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée, son corps en redemandait.

Aidé par les flots d'alcool et engourdi par la stupéfaction, la colère sourde qui s'était emparée d'Athos lui remplit le cœur et l'esprit. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers Aramis et, de ses mains habiles, la fit se retourner sur le dos. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle était maintenant toute offerte à lui. Ses seins magnifiques pointaient, fermes et ronds. Son ventre plat, ses hanches fines mais infiniment féminines le narguaient. Et son sexe. Athos écarta les jambes d'Aramis et s'assit entre elles. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet entrejambe. Le poil blond qui le recouvrait, sa forme élégante, l'humidité qui y perlait. Son membre toujours en érection, Athos agrippa les jambes de la jeune mousquetaire et l'approcha lentement de lui. Il lui releva le bassin afin de bien se positionner et plaça sa verge à son entrée. Il la regarde alors. Son visage angélique, ses cheveux soyeux. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle était un homme? Comme il avait été dupe. Comme il avait été idiot! Encore une fois, il avait cru ce que son cœur voulait croire et non ce que sa tête ou ses yeux lui disait. Une expression résolue sur le visage, il la pénétra à nouveau.

Cette fois, pas de douceur dans son mouvement. Sa rage, sa douleur, sa colère se traduisaient dans son membre. Entrer en elle fut facile, elle était si humide. Mais, cette fois, il alla jusqu'au fond et lui donna un coup puissant qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sa bouche format un 'O' de surprise et ses yeux bleus, ses immenses yeux bleus se fixèrent au plafond avant de trouver son visage.

Athos n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse ou qu'elle le reconnaisse. Il la pénétra encore et encore. Penché sur elle, les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il fixa sur Aramis ses yeux intenses de colère et se mit à la baiser violement. Un va-et-vient rapide et fort qui arracha des cris à la jeune femme, abasourdie. Elle non plus ne pouvait détacher son regard de son compagnon. Il ne savait que lire dans ses yeux à elle, de l'étonnement surtout. Mais elle, ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux à lui la terrifiait. Il la détestait! Mon Dieux, Athos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« At… Athos…» ce nom, prononcé dans un souffle entre deux coups violents, le mit hors de lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire son nom! Aramis posa ses mains sur sa poitrine en tentant vainement de le repousser. Les yeux d'Athos ne purent s'empêcher de regarder ses seins qui, compressés par le mouvement, pointaient vers lui deux invitant mamelons. Sans un mot et avec un dernier regard accusateur envers sa partenaire, il passa ses deux bras autours de sa taille fine. Sa bouche se posa sur un sein rond et, avidement, il lui suça un mamelon. Excité, le rythme de sa pénétration augmenta encore plus. Toute logique s'enfuyait de lui, hanté par des souvenirs si longtemps enfouis. Son corps répondait à l'appel du sexe, aux désirs inavoués, aux besoins primaux.

Aramis était terrifiée. Athos semblait possédé. Elle cria quand il lui mordit un sein, la regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il laissait sa marque sur elle. Il se releva sur ses bras tout en continuant ses coups de bassin avec force et sans ménagement. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur son cou et, apeurée, elle crut qu'il allait l'étrangler. Ses yeux étaient comme fous. Elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur sa gorge en une légère pression. « Athos,… Athos, je t'en prie », réussit-elle à dire.

« Je t'en prie? » susurra l'homme essoufflé sans cesser ses mouvements. « Je t'en prie quoi? » Son ton était dur, autant que son regard. Laissant sa main sur la gorge de la jeune femme, il arrêta de la pénétrer et se pencha lentement vers son visage. « Dis-moi, Sorcière, tu veux que j'arrête? » Sa respiration était rapide, ses yeux noirs dans la pénombre de la pièce, deux phares accusateurs.

« Athos, je… je peux tout t'expliquer… », murmura-t-elle.

« M'expliquer? M'expliquer quoi? Comment tu m'as trompé toutes ces années? Comment tu t'es jouée de nous tous? Comment tu viens de me cracher au visage toute la confiance que j'avais en toi? C'est ça que tu veux m'expliquer, démone? C'est ça? … RÉPONDS! »

Aramis sursauta à son ton. « Athos, je te jure que je voulais tout te dire. Pardon. Pardon. Je peux tout expliquer. Je te jure que… »

« Non, tais-toi. Menteuse.»

Ce dernier mot était si remplit de venin et de haine qu'Aramis en eu le souffle coupé. Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas à parler, Athos se remit droit et recommença à plonger en elle. Il passa ses mains sur son corps, caressant sa peau. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été si durs, son visage si fermé, on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait de la tendresse dans ses mouvements. Son va-et-vient devint plus lent et attentionné; d'une de ses mains il se mit à caresser le sexe d'Aramis. Il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, il fixait l'endroit de leur rencontre où sa verge longue et dure pénétrait son corps. Comme hypnotisée, Aramis le regardait faire, des mèches de ses cheveux sombres cachant en partie son visage. Sans le poids de son regard accusateur, elle commença malgré elle à aimer ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle n'avait été pénétrée qu'une seule fois avant, lorsque son François bien-aimé lui avait pris son innocence, mais elle était habile avec ses doigts et avait appris à se donner du plaisir seule. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait présentement. Même si la situation était inquiétante, même si la peur la tenaillait, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet homme qui la possédait. Elle en avait tellement rêvé! Aramis sentait tout son être en éveil. Les longs doigts agiles de son partenaire qui lui pinçaient le sexe lui envoyaient de merveilleuses sensations et, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses mains, en réaction à son plaisir, se crispèrent dans les draps et elle projeta sa tête vers l'arrière. Les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer ce plaisir, elle empêcha son cerveau de penser à la situation et fixa son attention sur les émotions violentes qui s'emparaient d'elle.

Athos fut sortit de son hébétude par ce long roucoulement. Surpris, il ramena son regard sur celle qui avait été son compagnon et, sans cesser de la baiser, observa sa réaction. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait! Il la voyait toute féline dans sa jouissance, si belle qu'il en fut choqué. D'un coup, sa colère qui s'était un peu apaisée, refit surface. Comment osait-elle aimer cela? Il voulait la punir, lui faire mal. Il souhaitait qu'elle souffre de son traitement, qu'elle paie son indécence et voilà qu'elle en redemandait!

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Une fureur terrible prit possession d'Athos. Submergé par sa douleur, renversé par cette abominable trahison, il perdit pied. Sa main revint sur la gorge d'Aramis et serra. De grands yeux bleus étonnés le fixèrent. « Comment oses-tu? Salope! Comment oses-tu te prélasser dans mes bras comme une chienne en chaleur? Tu m'as volé. Tu m'as volé mon frère. Tu n'es qu'une sorcière, un rapace fourbe et laid. Tu vas payer cette fois! Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris. RENDS-MOI MON FRÈRE! »

Aramis paniquait. Athos lui serrait si fort la gorge que l'air lui manquait. Elle voyait ressortir le blanc de ses yeux alors que, sans ménagement, il la martelait de son membre. Il lui faisait mal. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses lèvres retroussées comme celles d'un animal enragé. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Lui si calme, si intelligent, si contrôlé! Il était en colère. Il souffrait et tout en lui suintait la douleur. « Athos, arrête… arrête je t'en supplie! ». Ses paroles étaient faibles tant la poigne de l'homme était forte. Elle rebondissait sur le matelas avec force sous ses coups. De ses mains, elle appuya encore de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine d'Athos. Voyant que rien n'y faisait, la peur s'empara d'elle. Il allait la tuer! Il allait la tuer sur ce lit!

Aramis pleurait à chaude larmes sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Son instinct de survie prit finalement le dessus. Elle lui griffa le visage. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues et, surpris, Athos lâcha sa gorge pour se protéger. Libérée, l'air s'engouffra enfin en elle. Cependant, il lui empoigna vivement les poignets et les lui plaqua de chaque côté de la tête, maintenant complètement hors de lui. « SALOPE, PUTAIN! » hurlait-il. Elle hurla elle aussi. Un cri de désespoir secoué de sanglot.

« ATHOS ! ARRÊTE. ARRÊTE. TU ME FAIS MAL! ARRGGG!... »

Leurs visages étaient si proches que seuls les yeux d'Aramis existaient. Elle. Lui. Cette chose impie qui l'avait trahi. Il était sourd à ses hurlements, aveugle à ses larmes. Cette fois, elle allait payer. Il allait lui montrer comment un homme punit une femme. Elle n'avait sa place que dans un lit, les jambes écartées. C'était la seule chose que ces créatures étaient bonnes à faire. Femmes mauvaises. Toutes des sorcières! Toutes des traitresses! TRAITRESSES!

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Un Porthos nu et paniqué entra en trompe dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Athos violentait la femme sous lui, il l'empoigna par les épaules et le fit voler dans la pièce. Non mais, on ne traitait pas les putes comme ça! Athos alla heurter le mur opposé au lit avec grand fracas. Malgré la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir, il se releva d'un seul élan et s'élança vers la couche. Pothos, surpris par l'expression de rage qu'affichait son ami et les larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues, lui barra la route. « Athos, mon ami, qu'avez-vous? Voyons, calmez-vous! » Il tenta de retenir Athos à bras le corps et eu toutes les difficultés à le maintenir sur place. Celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme sur le lit qui sanglotait bruyamment. « PUTAIN, » cria-t-il, pointant celle-ci du doigt par-dessus l'épaule de Porthos, « SALOPE! TRAITRESSE! TRAITRESSE! »

« Sortez d'ici, Athos, sortez de cette chambre. Vous êtes fou! Que vous arrive-t-il? »

« Laisse-moi, Porthos, laisse-moi l'attraper… »

« Pardieu, l'ami, retenez-vous! » Porthos, d'une bonne poussée, renvoya valser Athos sur le sol.

Un peu assommé, celui-ci prit quelques bouffées d'air et fixa enfin son regard sur son grand ami qui le surplombait. Sans dire un mot, il se releva. Sa respiration encore saccadée, faisant face à son plus vieux compagnon d'armes, Athos leva un doigt accusateur vers la silhouette tremblante sur le lit.

« Cette… cette CHOSE ne mérite pas que tu la protège,» commença-t-il lentement. « Cette créature nous a trahi tous les deux. Retourne-toi. Retourne-toi et regarde-la. REGARDE-LA! »

Porthos n'avait jamais vu Athos dans cet état. Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami dans cet homme en furie. Il tourna son regard sur la femme, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu bouleverser son camarade à ce point. Toujours sur le lit, assise, les bras entourant ses longues jambes, la jeune blondasse avait agrippé une couverture pour tenter de se couvrir. Elle sanglotait fortement et ses mains, qui tenaient le drap blanc, cachaient une partie de son visage. Ses grands yeux pleins de larmes étaient tournés vers Athos. Un petit animal apeuré, fut la première pensée de Porthos. Qu'avait bien pu faire cette catin pour blesser son frère ainsi? Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

« Mademoiselle, je suis désolé de ce qu'a fait mon ami, je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu. Je vous prie…. »

Il s'arrêta net. Les yeux de la femme venaient de se tourner vers lui et, sans aucune hésitation, Porthos reconnu le regard de son autre frère, Aramis.

« … Que… qu'est-ce que… » Voyant que l'autre homme venait de s'immobiliser de stupéfaction, Athos approcha vivement d'Aramis et lui arracha le drap des mains. Surprise, elle qui regardait Porthos droit dans les yeux, laissa partir le drap. Elle tenta de cacher ses seins de ses mains et pencha la tête, terrassée par la honte, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant sur ses jambes. De profonds sanglots secouaient son corps. « Tu vois, mon ami? Tu vois Porthos. Nous avons perdu un frère ce soir et cette garce a prit sa place. Me laisseras-tu la tuer maintenant? » Sur ces mots, Athos s'approcha encore plus près du lit et tendit les bras vers Aramis. À travers les brumes de sa tristesse, la jeune femme avait tout de même compris le sens des paroles d'Athos et elle releva la tête pour le regarder, horrifiée.

Une main ferme vint arrêter Athos. Celui-ci se retourna vers Porthos, voulant argumenter. Il interrompit pourtant ses protestations quand il vit le visage de celui-ci. Devant Aramis qui pleurait toujours, les deux hommes nus se dévisagèrent un moment. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par les plaintes de la jeune femme. Sans la regarder, les deux mousquetaires sortirent finalement de la pièce, sans dire un mot.

Relevant lentement la tête, surprise d'entendre leurs pas s'éloigner, Aramis les vit sortir. Elle eu le temps de reconnaitre un visage féminin qui l'observait de la pièce voisine avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient partit. Encore plus horrible que la peur qui l'avait accompagnée, un profond désespoir l'envahit complètement. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Ils lui tournaient le dos. Sans entrave, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle aura aimé mieux qu'il la tue…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Rochefort**

Rochefort faisait tournoyer le liquide rouge dans son verre, songeur. Ce que lui avaient rapporté ses espions était, pour ne pas dire, étrange. Surprenant. Sidérant même. Cet assommant mousquetaire blondin, ce petit coq prétentieux était en fait une femme!

Aramis. Ah, chère Aramis, que vous venez de m'offrir là une belle occasion! Payer grassement les putes de quelques bordels s'avérerait souvent utile pour l'agent du Cardinal. Ces pécheresses entendaient et voyaient bien des choses. Cette fois-ci, l'investissement était plus que profitable. Après les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés sous le toit de Madame Maxime, la pute qu'Athos avait culbutée et qui se rapportait à Rochefort depuis des années, était accourue au manoir de celui-ci. Le comte l'avait bien récompensé pour sa découverte. Il l'avait baisé en lui promettant le double de son profit habituel. Son cadavre reposait maintenant sous l'un des ses arbres fruitiers. Pas question de laisser filer cette information n'importe où. C'était lui qui voulait en profiter.

Toutes sortes de scénarios lui tournaient en tête. Bien qu'il soit en trêve avec les mousquetaires depuis l'histoire du masque de fer, Rochefort n'avait pas perdu toute son aversion envers ses anciens ennemis. Voir la compagnie des mousquetaires salie par une telle histoire lui réchaufferait le cœur pour des années à venir! Le sourire aux lèvres, le comte de Rochefort se leva. Il devait mettre ses pions en place, mais avant, la curiosité le terrassait…

Le soir tombait alors qu'il se rendait tranquillement jusqu'à la demeure du mousquetaire. Il avait fait placer un espion pour surveiller la résidence d'Aramis après avoir compris l'importance de ce que la catin lui révélait. Un rapport venait de lui confirmer que la petite menteuse n'était pas sortie de chez elle depuis son retour du bordel le matin même. Connaissant les femmes, elle avait du passer la journée à brailler, gémissant sur son pauvre sort. Rochefort n'était pas tendre envers la gent féminine. Il profitait des femmes sans vergogne et, même s'il reconnaissait que certaines avaient plus de vertus que d'autres, il ne voyait en elles que de petites salopes manipulatrices prêtes à tout pour s'assurer ses faveurs. Il en avait déçu plusieurs! Il n'était pas du genre à « entretenir » une maitresse, apprenaient-elles trop tard. Pas question de laisser une femme dilapider ses biens dûment gagnés. De toute façon, il ne voyait rien d'agréable à toujours sauter la même putain. Grâce à son rang et sa visibilité, il avait le choix parmi toutes les jeunes comtesses et marquises de ce monde qui cherchaient à bien se faire voir. Plusieurs d'entres elles avaient fini en larmes après s'être heurtées à son mépris. Il n'avait guère de respect pour les femmes en général, encore moins pour celles qu'il avait déjà baisées!

Qu'Aramis soit une femme le confondait un peu. Il avait toujours tenu en horreur ce petit homme tout fragile qui maniait pourtant l'épée presque mieux que lui. Des rumeurs circulaient depuis l'admission de ce chétif blondin au sein du régiment des mousquetaires. Les gardes du Cardinal s'en donnaient à cœur joie, le traitaient de sodomite et de pédéraste dans son dos. Le fait que le jeune mousquetaire, qui n'avait rien de très virile, fasse tomber les demoiselles en pamoison tournait le fer dans la plaie. Que pouvaient-elles bien trouver d'attirant chez cet homme à la taille plus fine que certaines d'entre elles?

Pourtant, force était d'admettre que le jeune homme avait du talent. Il était perspicace et loyal. Rochefort s'était souvent fait la remarque que d'avoir un membre pareil dans son équipe serait tout un avantage. Il était toutefois irrité par l'attitude du mousquetaire qui ne s'en laissait imposer par personne. Même le tout puissant Athos, que Rochefort méprisait plus que quiconque, pliait devant l'autorité de celui-ci. Le fait que ce jeunot eut tendance à être condescendant envers Rochefort était insupportable. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu le goût de planter son poing dans cette figure un peu trop angélique. Sachant maintenant que c'était une femme… Une petite salope qui se pensait l'égal d'un homme. Le fait qu'elle eut berné tout le monde était incroyable. Lui, agent suprême d'un service de garde d'élite, s'était laissé manipuler par une catin en pantalon! Son humeur tantôt joyeuse s'assombrit un peu. Il venait d'arriver à la porte de l'imposteur et c'est avec raideur qu'il alla cogner à la porte.

Une voix ferme lui répondit de l'autre côté. « Que me veut-on? ».

« Ouvrez, mousquetaire Aramis, c'est Rochefort. J'ai à vous parler d'urgence. » La réponse froide et sèche ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non. Allez-vous-en. Je suis indisposé. » Rochefort serra les dents. _Pétasse._

« Êtes-vous à ce point pédant que vous refuser de servir votre pays un jour de congé? » Avec force, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il fut étrangement déçu de voir qu'Aramis, bien qu'en habit de civil, n'avait rien de différent. Il s'attendait à la voir les yeux rougis, l'expression pleurnicharde qu'ont les femmes tristes. Non, dans les yeux du mousquetaire, une seule chose : cette même condescendance dont le comte avait l'habitude. Elle se tenait droite, la main sur la poignée et le dévisagea quelques secondes, une moue de dégoût au coin de la bouche. Rochefort commençait à bouillir légèrement et faillit laisser tomber la subtilité de son plan au profit d'une approche plus agressive quand Aramis se tassa un peu et, d'un geste de la main se voulant ironiquement poli, l'invita à entrer.

La maisonnée ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis sa dernière visite. Petite, mais bien entretenue, il n'y trouva rien qui puisse faire penser qu'une femme pouvait vivre ici….Évidemment. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Aramis lui montra du doigt un fauteuil et, à la surprise de Rochefort, alla sortir deux verres et une bouteille de vin d'un des meubles.

« Vous me pardonnerez mon impolitesse, monsieur, mais je suis de fort mauvaise humeur, » dit-elle en lui versant un verre. « Il est tard et une rude journée m'attend demain. Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne répondais pas à vos ordres. »

Rochefort s'apprêtait en prendre une gorgée quand le mousquetaire lui lança cette dernière phrase. Et bien, au diable l'apitoiement sur son sort, c'était une sourde colère qui irradiait de la jeune femme! Avec cette aura d'irritation, le charisme d'Aramis résonnait et Rochefort se souvint soudain pourquoi cette petite et frêle créature était l'un des plus célèbres mousquetaires.

Il prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée de liquide avant de répondre. L'observant s'asseoir devant lui et porter à ses lèvres son propre verre, il posa sur elle un regard critique. Il l'examina à la lumière des nouvelles informations qu'il possédait. Ses longs cheveux blonds peignés en une coiffure réservée aux hommes paraissaient pourtant plus soyeux que les tignasses de bien des demoiselles de la cour, ses mains fines et trompeusement délicates qu'il savait fortes et habiles. Elle croisa les jambes et Rochefort, bien malgré lui, apprécia leur galbe élégant. Aramis était un homme qui avait du style, ce qui n'avait pas aidé à sa réputation auprès de ses compagnons d'armes. Heureusement pour elle, plus que son apparente fragilité, sa force de caractère l'avait amenée à se démarquer. C'était ses yeux, décida-t-il. On ne retrouvait pas souvent des yeux comme ça chez une femme. Il la toisait de son unique œil, le nez dans son verre. Arrogant, décidé, fonceur, voir même imposant, ces mots décrivaient bien Aramis. C'était probablement cette force qu'on percevait qui lui donnait autant d'autorité sur des hommes bien plus gros que lui. Qu'elle, plutôt. Qu'il se reprenne mentalement sur son identité le fit sourire. Il allait devoir s'y habituer…

« Vous êtes venu boire mon vin et me faire des sourires coquins, monsieur Rochefort? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, contrairement à vous. »

Elle fit mine de se relever, sans doute offusquée qu'il semble s'amuser de son hospitalité. « Assoyez-vous, l'ami. Je suis venu pour vous confier une mission, pas pour me faire insulter. » Immobile pendant un instant, elle se rassit.

« Parlez donc alors! De quelle autorité voulez-vous me confier une mission, de toutes manières, je ne suis pas un de vos sbires. »

« Que c'est agréable de vous parler, Aramis. Cette façon d'être dévoué à la cause… »

« Personne ne peut se permettre de juger de ma dévotion, monsi… »

« Oui, oui, oui, _monsieur_. Je me disais simplement que vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'aider. Si la tranquillité vous plait tant, loin de moi l'idée de vous en priver pour une banale mission de protection! »

Il fit mine de se relever à son tour, mais elle interrompit son geste en lui posant une main sur le bras. Un petit choc électrique le parcouru à ce contact.

« Exc… Excusez-moi encore, monsieur le comte. Évidemment que je ne refuserais pas une mission. Mais, cessez de tergiverser et dites-moi ce qu'il en retourne, pardieu! »

« Et bien, le Cardinal m'a demandé d'accompagner l'une de ses connaissances pendant une visite à La Rochelle. Sachant que l'homme en question, à mon grand regret, a une incompréhensible fascination pour les mousquetaires, il a demandé si l'un d'eux pouvait se joindre à son cortège. C'est avec réticence que Son Éminence a bien voulu accepter.»

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne? Pourquoi moi? Notre garnison est pleine de vaillants hommes qui seront heureux de participer à un voyage d'agrément. Moi, j'ai des recrues à entrainer! »

« Voyez-vous, cet humble Baron a entendu parler de vous. C'est lui-même qui vous a nommé. Croyez-moi, j'en aurais choisi un autre. L'Idée de vous avoir à mes côtés pendant plusieurs jours est pour le moins… déplaisante. Mais, vous et moi ne sommes là que pour servir, peu importe le coût, n'est-ce pas? »

En s'attaquant un peu à son sens des responsabilités, Rochefort espérait faire taire ses objections. Il vit qu'il avait misé juste à l'expression de son visage.

« Donnez-moi les détails, monsieur. »

Satisfait de cette réponse, Rochefort se leva, laissant son verre vide sur la table basse du salon. « Nous partons dans trois jours, et ce pour une durée de sept à huit jours. Préparez-vous en conséquence. Cela ne devrait pas être une mission trop périlleuse, mais on ne sait jamais. Venez me rejoindre à mon bureau à l'aurore. Au delà de ça, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. » Sur ces mots, il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

En remontant de cheval, il analysa toute la scène dans sa tête. Les choses allaient comme il l'avait prévu. Plusieurs détails restaient à voir, mais le fait qu'Aramis eut accepté était l'essentiel. Il fit trotter son cheval jusqu'à la caserne des mousquetaires et, sans s'annoncer, entra dans le bureau de Monsieur de Tréville.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Aramis**

Aramis était encore un peu bouche bée. Elle s'était relevée, son verre toujours à la main et avait regardé partir cet affreux Rochefort. Qu'il soit venu la visiter dans sa maison la rendait inconfortable. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus ennemis, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Décidément, les choses les plus improbables lui arrivaient ces jours-ci. À cette pensée, la colère refit surface et elle ne pu réprimer un grognement.

Comme elle avait été dévastée, la nuit dernière! Ce cauchemar éveillé l'avait presque détruite. Seule et misérable, elle s'était relevée de son lit, s'était habillée et avait discrètement quitté le bordel. Personne ne l'en avait empêché, personne ne s'était écrié « MAIS C'EST UNE FEMME! ». Elle s'attendait à chaque instant à ce qu'on l'accuse, la pointe du doigt. À son grand soulagement, l'édifice et les rues étaient presque vides et c'est sans encombre qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, la douleur s'était un peu estompée. Aramis avait déjà vécu une petite mort. La perte de François l'avait anéantie, des années plus tôt. Ce qui l'avait sauvée, cette résilience incroyable qu'elle possédait l'avait poussé à se venger au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Agir. Ne pas se laisser détruire. Des années à jouer les hommes, à faire face aux mépris de certains, à se construire une nouvelle identité. Tout ça n'avait fait que renforcir cette indomptable indépendance qui se logeait en elle. Renée était déjà un esprit libre, entourée de parents aimants qui lui avaient permis de développer ses forces sans chercher à dompter son caractère. L'armure d'Aramis était encore plus solide.

La vie d'un homme était milles fois plus facile que celle d'une femme, à ses yeux. On pouvait boire comme on voulait, on portait des vêtements confortables et manier l'épée lui était possible sans être jugée. Elle n'avait plus à baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle rencontrait un homme, on s'adressait directement à elle au lieu de parler d'elle à ses parents comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Laisser tomber cette totale liberté de mouvements? Jamais. Elle n'accepterait plus d'être brimée par son statut de femme!

Ce que lui avait fait subir Athos la rendait folle de rage. Avec sa force masculine, il l'avait immobilisée. Malgré un entrainement quotidien et contre tout désir, son corps était celui d'une femme et sa force n'avait rien à voir avec celle du grand mousquetaire. Il l'avait réduite à l'état de victime. Lui, son ami. Son calme et serin partenaire à qui elle aurait volontier offert sa vie, l'avait traitée comme une pute! Il l'avait rabaissée à l'état de simple objet sexuel pour la punir. Une chose qu'on se permettait de dominer et de blesser sans remords.

La peine qui la submergeait était trop forte. Elle ne pouvait y faire face. Elle l'entoura donc d'une autre émotion, une dont elle connaissait mieux le goût. Une qui lui donnait la chance de réagir ; le courroux. Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à elle comme ça? Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il perde à ce point l'estime d'elle pour vouloir la violer! Certes, elle se rendait compte que cette accusation était un peu injuste. Elle n'aurait pas du dormir près de lui. Elle avait été inconsciente. Elle avait aussi honte de s'être laissée emporter par ses sensations. Cette culpabilité teintait sa colère. Elle se revoyait gémir sous ses violentes manifestations et rougit. Elle avait aimé ça! Était-elle donc dépravée d'avoir apprécié sa domination? Que ces gestes l'amène à douter d'elle ajoutait à sa fureur. Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Demain, elle allait devoir leur faire face. Leur travail reprenait. Allaient-ils la dénoncer? Serait-elle ridiculisée devant tous ses compagnons? Accusée de sorcellerie même? Menée devant le roi?

Elle allait devoir se battre. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle devait convaincre ses amis de lui pardonner ou, au minimum, lui laisser la chance de s'en aller. S'ils décidaient de mettre à jour sa supercherie, toute la compagnie allait en souffrir. Sûrement ils voyaient cela! Pour son Capitaine qui l'avait acceptée et couverte toutes ces années, elle se devait de taire la rumeur.

Soudain, une pensée terrifiante s'imposa à elle. Sans avertissement, le visage étonné d'une femme se dessina dans son esprit. La pute! La pute du bordel dans la chambre d'Athos l'avait vue! Mon Dieu! Même si Athos et Porthos avait la décence de ne pas divulguer son véritable sexe, cette catin n'aurait aucun scrupule! Atterrée, Aramis se rassit lentement sur le fauteuil et se resservit un verre.

* * *

><p>Porthos n'était peut-être pas le plus fin observateur ou le plus intelligent des mousquetaires, il était pourtant loin d'être stupide. Même à moitié endormi, même engourdi sous l'effet de l'alcool, il avait compris rapidement le drame qui s'était joué dans cette chambre. Un malaise l'accompagnait depuis ce soir-là. Une journée s'était maintenant écoulée. Il avait réussi à ramener Athos chez-lui. Celui-ci, comme un pantin, l'avait docilement suivi. Toute son énergie et sa fureur s'était évanouie d'un coup lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du bordel. Les deux hommes étaient rentrés chez eux sans échanger un mot.<p>

Que le jour suivant fut leur jour de congé était une bénédiction. Vers midi, Athos était venu rejoindre Porthos chez lui, une bouteille de bon vin à la main. Installés confortablement dans les luxueux quartiers du mousquetaire, ils avaient enfin pu parler. Toutes les gammes d'émotions les avaient traversés. Jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, ils avaient ragé, argumenté, tenté de se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Mais, alors que le soleil se levait sur un nouveau jour, la réalité les avait rattrapés. Avoir repassé au peigne fin ces six dernières années pour chercher l'indice qu'ils avaient manqué les avaient laissé épuisés. Ils devaient pourtant faire face à ce nouveau jour.

« Porthos, vous êtes prêt? » La voix d'Athos avait perdu un peu de panache, se dit Porthos. Ils étaient présentement chez lui pour qu'il puisse se changer avant de rentrer à la caserne. Nerveux, ils appréhendaient le retour au travail. Sans avoir abordé le sujet au réveil, ils se demandaient tous deux s'il, non, si ELLE serait là.

« Je vous suis, compagnon. »

Le chemin fut de trop courte durée. Aucun des deux ne se sentait prêt à affronter l'inévitable. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés, la veille, d'aller voir Tréville pour dénoncer Aramis. Bien que leur colère d'avoir été si horriblement trahis ne les avait pas quittée, une profonde tristesse les accompagnait. Ils avaient perdu un frère, un ami. L'Aramis qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient avait disparu. Mais la créature qui portait désormais son nom existait toujours et ils appréhendaient l'instant où ils la verraient de nouveau. Porthos avait surtout peur qu'Athos perde encore son sang froid. Bien qu'il n'approuve pas ce qu'il avait fait subir à la jeune femme, il ne pouvait se convaincre de le lui reprocher vraiment.

Arrivés à destination, ils laissèrent leur chevaux à l'écurie et d'un pas résolu allèrent frapper à la porte de leur chef. Une voix distraite leur permit d'entrer. Lorsque Tréville leva les yeux vers deux de ses meilleurs mousquetaires, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Athos avait le regard dur et la mâchoire serrée. Trois longues griffures ornaient une de ses joues et on pouvait voir que la peau avait percé à quelques endroits. Porthos, le jovial Porthos affichait un air triste qu'il ne lui connaissait guère.

« Que se passe-t-il, messieurs? Pourquoi ces têtes de déterrés? Avez-vous rencontré des ennuis en chemin? » Après avoir échangé un regard avec Porthos, Athos alla fermer la porte du bureau et s'assit dans une des chaises faisant face au commandant.

« Monsieur », commença Porthos, voyant que son ami n'avait pas la force de parler pour l'heure, « nous avons fait une terrible découverte l'autre soir. Sur notre honneur de mousquetaire, nous ne pouvons taire cette affreuse supercherie.»

« Que me dites-vous là? »

« Nous avons été trompés, monsieur. Par l'un des mousquetaires en qui nous avions le plus confiance. Aramis, monsieur. Aramis nous a bafoués. »

Tréville avala sa salive. Il voyait où cette conversation se dirigeait et pria intérieurement d'avoir la force de gérer avec tact cette nouvelle crise. « Continuez, » ordonna-t-il, non sans douceur.

« C'est une femme, monsieur. » Athos parla sans détour. L'intonation du mot « femme » sonnait comme la pire des accusations et Tréville comprit qu'il avait mal calculé la réaction qu'aurait ses hommes face à la vérité. Il s'était attendu à de l'incompréhension, de l'amertume face au secret de la jeune femme, voir même un peu de colère. Ce mépris visible l'étonna grandement. Après tout ce que ces gens avait vécu!... Leurs liens d'amitié semblaient si forts!

« Vous dites avoir découvert que notre Aramis est une femme? Racontez-moi »

Athos fut surpris par le ton neutre du Capitaine. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa celui-ci alors que Porthos racontait leur histoire.

« Je ne m'attarderai pas aux détails, monsieur, si vous le permettez, mais Athos et moi avons eu le loisir de vérifier nos dires. Aramis est belle et bien une femme et nous a malicieusement caché cet état depuis plus de six ans. »

« Vous saviez! » Athos se leva d'un bond. « Vous saviez, De Tréville, je le vois bien dans votre visage. Vous n'affichez aucune surprise. VOUS SAVIEZ! »

« Athos, je vous en prie, assoyez-vous. C'EST UN ORDRE!. »

Athos se rassit à contre cœur, les fesses sur le bord de la chaise, tendu comme un fauve. Doucement, pensa le Capitaine, nous sommes en eaux troubles, ici.

« J'aimerais que vous preniez le temps de m'écouter. Et ne m'interrompez pas, je vous prie. Oui, je savais qu'Aramis était une femme. C'est même moi qui l'ai engagée. » Il du lever la main devant l'air offusqué des deux mousquetaires. « Silence! Bon. Il y a plus de six ans, une jeune femme est venue m'implorer son aide. Pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai accepté de lui donner sa chance. Elle cherchait vengeance pour un crime odieux commis sur une personne chère à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter son histoire mais, sachez que je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision. Je crois que vous connaissez les répercussions qu'aurait la découverte de ce secret sur notre compagnie, non? »

Athos et Porthos durent hocher la tête. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs discuté ensemble. Si le Roi, mais surtout, si le Cardinal apprenait cette histoire, de bien mauvaises choses arriveraient. La mise à mort d'Aramis était, entres autres, une certitude. Pourtant, ça ne les avait pas empêchés de venir prévenir Tréville, au risque de tout enclencher… Pour le Capitaine, cela en disait long sur le jugement qu'ils portaient sur leur ancien compagnon.

« J'ai interdit à Aramis de divulguer sa véritable identité. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir d'avoir suivi mes ordres, messieurs. Je ne peux vous retenir de transmettre cette information à d'autres, mais je veux que vous pesiez le poids de cette implication comme je l'ai moi-même fait, autrefois. Je vous suggère aussi de parler à Aramis. Elle seule peut vous raconter son histoire et répondre à vos questions. »

« Vraiment, monsieur? Parce que d'après ce qu'on a pu voir l'autre soir, cette fourbe nous a couvert de mensonges depuis qu'on la connait. Alors, non merci. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui reparler. Ses mots sont du poison! Aramis est mort pour moi et cette… cette sorcière n'est personne! »

Sur ces mots, Athos se leva et sortit de la pièce. Porthos le regarda s'en aller avant de ramener son regard sur son Capitaine. « Monsieur, nous allons penser à ce que vous nous avez dit, mais sincèrement, tout ça est difficile à digérer. » Il sortit à son tour du bureau, laissant derrière lui un Tréville ébranlé. Pardieu, tout ça s'annonçait mal. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Rochefort ait réquisitionné Aramis pour quelques jours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Aramis**

Les trois derniers jours avaient été horribles pour Aramis. Alors qu'elle chevauchait aux côtés de Rochefort, accompagnant le carrosse du Baron de Sévigny, elle ne pouvait que repenser à ces interminables journées où elle avait du faire face à ses compagnons. Lors de son retour à la caserne, le lundi matin, M. De Tréville l'avait immédiatement convoquée. Heureuse de ne pas avoir aperçu ni Athos ni Porthos, Aramis alla retrouver son capitaine. Sur son chemin, les regards des autres mousquetaires semblaient normaux. Personne ne l'avait interpellée pour la traiter de sorcière, pas de moqueries ou d'accusations. Elle avait craint, dans le fond de son cœur, qu'Athos et Porthos aient déjà rapporté la nouvelle et que son retour dans ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant soit le début de la fin. Soulagée quelques peu, elle frappa à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez. »

« Monsieur, vous m'avez fait demander? »

« Ah, Aramis, entrez je vous prie et refermez la porte derrière vous. »

La voix du Capitaine semblait un peu lasse et Aramis eut un frisson d'appréhension. Son angoisse augmenta lorsque Tréville prit quelques minutes avant de lui parler. Il semblait fixer un point sur son bureau. La jeune femme attendit patiemment. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, les dés étaient joués.

« Athos et Porthos sont venus me voir, ce matin. » Ses yeux se rivèrent enfin sur ceux d'Aramis. « Vous imaginez ce qu'ils m'ont appris, j'en suis sûr? Je dois dire que leur réaction m'a pris par surprise. Il fallait s'y attendre, je suppose. Je n'ai aucune idée de leurs prochaines actions. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont décider d'aller plus loin dans leurs accusations. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour leur faire comprendre l'ampleur que pouvait prendre cette histoire mais, je ne sais pas à quel point mes mots ont pu les affecter. »

« Monsieur… ». À son plus grand désarroi, la voix d'Aramis tressaillit un peu. Elle se reprit. _Tu es un mousquetaire du Roi, reprend-toi!_

« Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, je veux prendre ce moment pour vous remercier à nouveau de votre confiance. Je… Je suis désolée que vous ayez à subir les conséquences de mes actions. J'en suis profondément navrée. Peu importe ce qui va se passer, je suis prête à l'affronter. Je vais tenter mon possible pour vous protéger, monsieur. Ce serait peut-être prudent de dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ma situation? »

« Non Aramis, mon honneur m'interdit de vous laisser seule face à ce malheur. J'ai pris une décision voilà six ans et je l'assume. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et espérer. Entre temps, j'ai eu une demande venant du Cardinal. Rochefort et vous devez assurer la sécurité d'un des amis personnel de Richelieu pendant son séjour à La Rochelle. C'est un peu inhabituel, mais j'avoue que dans les circonstances, vous éloigner un peu de la caserne ne ferait peut-être pas de tord. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

« Rochefort est déjà venu me voir à ce sujet, Monsieur. Je suis de votre avis. Une petite mission, même aussi paisible, me ferait du bien. »

« Je pensais qu'Athos et Porthos en aurait aussi besoin. » À ces mots, le visage d'Aramis se durcit. Surpris de cette réaction, Tréville ne pu s'empêcher d'en demander la cause. Aramis et lui avaient toujours eu une bonne complicité.

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez triste, pas en colère! Y a-t-il des choses que je devrais savoir? Ils ne m'ont pas précisé la façon dont ils avaient découvert votre secret, mais …»

« J'aimerais mieux éviter le sujet, Monsieur. Puis-je me retirer? Je crois que mes recrues m'attendent, capitaine.»

« … Évidemment, Aramis. Sachez seulement que ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Aramis prit une grande respiration. Calme-toi, calme-toi. Sentant qu'elle reprenait le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cour d'entrainement. Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude. Enfermant ses angoisses dans un petit tiroir de son cerveau, la jeune mousquetaire ne paru pas différente à ses compagnons. N'étant pas de garde, elle repartit chez elle le soir venu. Le fait de ne pas avoir rencontré Athos ou Porthos l'inquiétait un peu, mais une partie d'elle-même en était soulagée. Demain. Demain je les verrai et nous parlerons.

Elle aurait aimé que D'Artagnan soit là. Il était en visite chez sa famille et ne serait disponible pour elle que dans quelques jours. D'ici là, elle serait déjà en route. Sa nuit fut troublée de cauchemars et le lendemain, son malaise s'était accentué. Arrivée de bonne heure à la caserne, elle flâna un peu dans la salle commune. Elle appréhendait autant sa rencontre avec ses compagnons d'armes qu'elle l'espérait ardemment. Elle ne fut pourtant pas préparée à leur rencontre. Tombant nez à nez avec eux alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à sortir dehors, ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Athos fut le premier à se ressaisir et sans un regard pour elle, passa son chemin. Porthos le suivit comme une ombre. Aucun des deux ne parla et, dans leurs yeux, elle ne pu décider si c'était du mépris qu'elle voyait ou, simplement, une sorte d'indifférence. Sonnée, elle resta plantée là jusqu'à ce qu'un autre mousquetaire l'accroche par mégarde. Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve. Elle entraina ses recrues comme à son habitude, son corps et son cerveau reproduisant machinalement ce qu'elle savait devoir faire. Pourtant, une partie de son esprit était concentrée sur le problème auquel elle faisait face. Devait-elle aller leur parler? Devait-elle leur laisser du temps? Le capitaine semblait penser que c'était mieux de laisser retomber la poussière. Pour l'heure, personne n'était venu l'arrêter pour sorcellerie. Était-ce le signe qu'ils n'allaient pas la dénoncer? Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle, aussitôt teintée d'une once d'irritation. Même si, dans le meilleur des cas, ils finissaient par l'accepter, Athos devrait répondre de ce qu'il lui avait fait!

Le lendemain, elle n'avait revu aucun des deux mousquetaires et le soir, en préparant ses bagages, elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle se sentait horriblement seule, toutefois. Elle n'avait jamais mesuré l'ampleur de leur présence dans sa vie. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Chaque soir, ils se réunissaient, échangeaient des plaisanteries, s'amusaient à se jouer des gardes du Cardinal. Là, face à sa solitude, Aramis regretta encore plus l'absence de D'Artagnan.

Son esprit ailleurs, perdue dans ses problèmes, elle ne remarqua pas les regards irrités que lui lançait l'homme à ses côtés.

« Dire que je vous prenais pour l'un des meilleurs mousquetaires, tsk! » lança-t-il soudainement. Son ton acerbe tira Aramis de sa léthargie.

« Que dites-vous là, Rochefort? »

« Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes en mission, jeune homme? Depuis un moment que je vous observe et à aucun instant vous n'avez porté attention à votre environnement. Vous rêvassez comme une donzelle! Je regrette de vous avoir choisi! »

« Pardon? »

« Lent à comprendre, en plus! Nos rencontres précédentes m'avaient laissé l'impression de ne pas avoir affaire à un imbécile. Je suis déçu.»

« Gardez pour vous vos commentaires inutiles, Rochefort. Je n'ai pas à vous prouver quoi que ce soit. » Irritée, Aramis fit galoper son cheval plus loin et resta à l'avant du cortège tout le reste de l'avant-midi. Ils ne firent pas de pause pour déjeuner et elle mangea quelques rations sèches sur sa selle. Vers le début de soirée, Rochefort vint la rejoindre au trot.

« Vous avez fini de bouder? » Sa mauvaise humeur réapparut aussitôt au commentaire de l'homme. Elle se refusa à lui répondre. Après un moment, il ricana méchamment. « J'avais raison, vous boudez bel et bien! »

« Vous êtes insupportable, Rochefort! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

« Et vous, vous êtes un agaçant petit prétentieux. »

« Si vous souhaitez vous battre, monsieur, j'en serai plus qu'heureux! »

« Moi aussi. Mais, j'imagine que notre hôte serait un peu vexé que j'abîme son petit mousquetaire avant d'avoir pu lui faire la conversation. »

« C'est moi que vous appelez prétentieux? Vous ne donnez pas votre place en ce domaine! »

« Trêve de bavarderie, jeunot, nous arriverons bientôt à l'Auberge du Chat Fou. Je vous épargne les rondes de nuit car vous allez entretenir notre bon Baron pendant la soirée. Veillez m'avertir quand il se sera retiré pour la nuit. » Sur ce, il fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et retourna à son poste près du carrosse. Aramis le suivit du regard. Bon sang, elle avait bien besoin de ça. Quelle mauvaise compagnie que cet homme!

La soirée fut longue pour le pauvre mousquetaire. Le Baron était un homme plaisant mais avide d'histoires et Aramis avait du l'abreuver de toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur sa vie d'aventure. Elle avait discrètement remercié tous les saints du Ciel lorsque l'homme s'était enfin décidé à mettre un terme à la soirée. Se sentant vidée de toute énergie, elle monta enfin à sa chambre. Après avoir vérifié que la porte soit bien verrouillée, elle se déshabilla, détacha ses cheveux et fit sa toilette avec minutie. Passant de l'eau sur son visage, elle se dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil allait lui faire du bien. Au moins, sa soirée de bavardage ne lui avait pas permis de s'attarder sur sa situation et, la fatigue aidant, elle devrait dormir comme une bûche. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela l'ordre de Rochefort. Vexée d'avoir oublié ce détail, elle se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi distraite. Se rhabillant prestement, elle alla cogner à la porte de son chef de mission.

C'est un Rochefort de fort mauvaise humeur qui l'accueillit. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Surprise de cette invitation, elle s'exécuta néanmoins.

« Ça fait un moment que le Baron est dans sa suite. Vous en avez mis du temps! »

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur, j'étais distrait. Ça ne se reproduira plus. » Ces mots d'excuse offerts à un homme qu'elle n'appréciait guère avait un goût amer dans la bouche d'Aramis. Elle s'attendait à une rebuffade bien sonnée, mais ce qu'il fit la mis en état d'alerte. Rochefort, sans lui répondre, s'était tranquillement tourné vers la porte et, d'un coup sec, avait actionné le verrou.

« Qu'est-ce qu….»

« Déshabillez-vous. »

« Pardon? »

Aramis n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Qu'est-ce que Rochefort venait de lui demander? Aimait-il les hommes? Eurk.

« Inutile de faire l'innocente, je suis au courant de votre secret. Que vous m'ayez fait attendre si longtemps ne plaide guère pour votre cause! » Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. « Je sais aussi que vos amis mousquetaires ont choisi de taire ce qu'ils ont découvert. Heureusement pour vous. Surtout, heureusement pour Tréville et votre compagnie. »

La gorge d'Aramis s'était resserrée. Elle était figée sur place et ne pouvait que regardez l'homme devant elle qui la dévisageait de son œil unique, un sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui!

« Vous avez au moins la décence de ne rien nier. Il va falloir faire un choix, ma chère Aramis. J'ai tout à gagner à vous dénoncer. La honte sur les mousquetaires, la chute de Tréville et pour vous, chère traitresse, ce sera probablement le bûcher. Avoir réussi à berner tant de monde pendant si longtemps, c'est de la pure sorcellerie. » À ce point de son discours, il était arrivé nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne mesure, elle avait du relever la tête pour suivre son regard.

« Vous aller me dénoncer? » Sa voix parut faible à son oreille et Aramis s'en maudit. Elle ne voulait pas flancher devant cet homme. Surtout pas lui.

« Ce serait si facile pour moi de le faire. Vous en convenez, j'imagine. Mais, il y a une autre option. Souhaitez-vous la connaitre? »

« Arrêtez votre jeu, Rochefort, et dites-moi sans détour ce que vous voulez. »

« Vous, Aramis. C'est vous que je veux. » 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8  
>-<strong>**  
>Rochefort<strong>

Les yeux pétillant d'indignation, Aramis élança son poing pour le frapper. Ayant anticipé une réaction de ce genre, Rochefort l'empoigna à bras le corps. Elle se débattit dans ses bras avec vigueur.

« Désirez-vous ameuter toute l'auberge, Madame? Taisez-vous donc et écoutez ma proposition. Vous n'avez guère le choix, au fond. »

À contre cœur, Aramis cessa de se débattre. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, immobilisant ses bras derrière son dos et collant son visage au sien. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et devinait qu'elle retenait la panique qui l'envahissait. Sans son accord, son corps commença à réagir à la proximité du mousquetaire.

Toute la journée, il l'avait observée. Pendant le trajet qui les avait amenés à l'auberge, comme depuis les trois derniers jours, il avait échafaudé les plans les plus fous. Maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait à sa portée, certaines des possibilités envisagées lui paraissaient plus qu'intéressantes. Alors qu'il sentait son corps chaud collé à lui et buvait son regard d'un bleu azur, il ne pu qu'admettre qu'il avait grandement envie d'elle. Plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

« Vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dis, Aramis. Vous répondrez à mes demandes sans hésitation. Si vous êtes bien sage et obéissante, je vous promets de ne jamais révéler votre secret. Mais si vous me résistez, je vous jure que je mettrai moi-même le feu à votre bûcher. Comprenez-vous? »

« Je comprends que vous êtes un sale pervers, Rochefort. Espèce de salaud, si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser mettre vos mains dégoutantes sur moi vous p…. »

« Vous êtes bien insensible aux sorts de vos amis? »

« …Pourquoi dites-vous ça? »

« Croyez-vous que vous seule aller payer le prix de votre duplicité? Vos fidèles compagnons seront accusés de complicité. Il n'y aura qu'un seul bûcher, certes, mais plusieurs têtes vont tomber! Votre corps et votre vertu sont-ils si précieux qu'ils valent la vie d'un homme? »

Il vit qu'il avait fait mouche. Son regard glacial perdit de sa dureté. Elle se ramollit un peu dans ses bras et, doucement, il la relâcha.

« Au risque de me répéter, déshabillez-vous. Je sais maintenant que vous êtes une femme, mais je veux le voir. »

Il prit alors la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin et la plaça devant la porte. Il s'assit dessus et croisa les bras. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais c'était une des plus luxueuses de la petite auberge. Un grand lit occupait presque toute la place. L'espace qui restait était maintenant occupé par Aramis, debout, et, devant elle, Rochefort sur sa chaise, à moins d'un mètre. À gauche d'elle, une petite commode avec un nécessaire de toilette complétait le mobilier. Ayant vite fait le tour de la pièce, Aramis ferma les yeux.

« Dois-je vous aider? »

Son ton était neutre et sa voix presque douce. Il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La compassion n'était généralement pas son fort, mais dans cet endroit peu intime, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à crier au meurtre.

« Commencer par enlever votre pourpoint. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Raide comme une barre, elle leva quand même ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine et ses doigts se mirent à détacher peu à peu les agrafes de son pourpoint bleuté. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, la tête haute. Rochefort apprécia sa détermination. Pas de larmes, pas de plaintes ni de supplices. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que jouer le jeu était plus avantageux. Il l'avait complètement à sa merci et, à cette réalisation, son excitation redoubla d'intensité. Il du changer de position pour enlever un peu de pression sur son entrejambe.

Bien vite, le pourpoint tomba au sol et, sans précipitation, Aramis s'attaqua à sa chemise. Ses mains fines passaient d'un bouton à l'autre et, lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les pans de celle-ci, Rochefort ne pu que retenir son souffle. Sous le tissu soyeux, cachant au monde entier la preuve de cette féminité, une bande de tissu blanc faisait le tour de son torse. Intrigué, l'homme la regarda faire descendre sur ses bras sa chemise de mousquetaire. Ensuite, elle commença à défaire les cordages de son pantalon. Avant de faire descendre celui-ci, elle enleva lentement chacune de ses bottes.

À chaque fois qu'elle devait détourner le regard, elle le ramenait sur lui avec toujours plus de fermeté. Elle semblait lui dire qu'elle s'en fichait. Son apparent détachement plaisait à Rochefort. Qu'elle était forte et courageuse, cette petite lionne! Mais, aussi forte qu'elle fut, il s'imposerait à elle. Sa résistance ne faisait qu'accroitre son plaisir.

« Faites descendre votre pantalon, maintenant. C'est ça. Lentement. »

Rochefort se retint de la complimenter quand elle découvrit pour lui ses longues jambes galbées. Qu'elles étaient belles! Il ne voulait pas lui donner de plaisir, mais voilà que des mots d'admiration se pressaient à sa bouche à la vue de ses poils blonds. Plus tard, plus tard. Là, il devait garder le contrôle. Elle ne portait plus que son bandage. Arrivées à la hauteur de sa poitrine, ses mains se figèrent et elle baissa soudainement les yeux. Rochefort attendit un peu avant de comprendre qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. S'était-elle déjà dénudée devant un homme? Il se leva sans faire de bruit et s'avança vers elle.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage, il repoussa ses mains. Elle les fit retomber de chaque côté de son corps et releva enfin la tête. Un air de défi s'affichait sur son beau visage et Rochefort ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. De ses propres mains, il se mit à défaire le bandage. Émerveillé, il vit soudain apparaître deux magnifiques petits seins ronds aux auréoles rosés. Il laissa tomber le tissu et avança sa main vers cette délicieuse poitrine. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, mais il plaça son autre main au bas de son dos pour la retenir. Sa peau était douce, ses forme plus généreuses qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il la caressait doucement, juste un effleurement de la peau, sans pression ou palpation. Bien vite, sa verge se

réveilla et il du se retenir pour ne pas la lancer sur le lit et la baiser sans préambule. Dire qu'il l'avait déjà eue à sa merci, attachée à un poteau dans son grenier ou seule dans une cellule... S'il avait su, à cette époque… Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et retira ses mains de ce corps magnifique.

« Quelle honte. Cacher un corps si beau sous des habits d'homme. Avoir su ce que j'y trouverais, je vous aurais fait mienne il y a longtemps. »

« Vous m'auriez violé bien avant, c'est ce que vous voulez dire? »

« Violer? Voyons Aramis, ricana-t-il, nous avons un arrangement. Si vous voulez nommer ceci, je parlerais plutôt de prostitution. Vous payez pour mon silence, après tout! »

« Espèce de pourriture! »

Il éclata de rire devant sa fureur. Il cru qu'elle allait encore essayer de le frapper, mais elle se ressaisit, préférant arborer le masque de l'indifférence. Qu'elle détourne le regard l'irrita fortement. Ah oui? Tu veux jouer les indifférentes? Voyons ça.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle le regarda avec surprise avant de se détourner à nouveau. De gestes lents, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. L'odeur de sa féminité envahit son nez et il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Enfin, Il lui donna une petite pression vers le lit.

« Assoyez-vous. »

Il la poussa un peu plus fort et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Il empoigna les genoux d'Aramis et tenta de lui écarter ses jambes, mais là, elle résista.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire! »

« Je veux vous voir dans toute votre splendeur, ma belle. Maintenant, desserrez-moi ses cuisses et ouvrez-vous à moi!»

Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais elle fini par ouvrir les jambes, les lèvres pincées, le corps rigide, deux yeux bleus lui lançant des éclairs. Rochefort, malgré lui, fut subjugué par la vision qui se découvrit à lui. Sa chatte était parfaite. Les mains sur ses genoux, il se mit à caresser ses cuisses, approchant un peu plus son visage pour examiner l'intimité du mousquetaire.

« Couchez-vous sur le dos, si vous le désirez. »

Aramis resta assise et le regarda faire. Fasciné par l'image de cette vulve, Rochefort avança un doigt pour la toucher. La réaction qu'il obtint fut immédiate. Le petit cri de stupéfaction de la femme retentit jusqu'à son membre déjà bien engorgé.

« Vous a-t-on déjà léchée, ma douce? » demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il vit de la confusion dans ses magnifiques pupilles. Attendant qu'elle se décide à répondre, son doigt continuait à flatter doucement cette petite zone sensible. Il voulait prendre son temps.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… », dit-elle d'un seul souffle. Elle commençait à être affectée et Rochefort en fut galvanisé.

« Vous a-t-on déjà fait jouir avec la bouche, Aramis. Est-ce que l'un de vos amants a déjà posé sa langue sur votre chatte pour vous lécher? »

« Ne...Non. »

Rochefort s'en doutait déjà. L'expression qui s'affichait sur son jeune visage en disait long. Elle semblait fascinée par ce doigt qui la touchait et promenait en alternance son regard de ses parties intimes à son visage à lui. Encouragé par sa curiosité, Rochefort fut un peu plus audacieux. Après avoir passé son doigt entre les lèvres de la femme, il enfonça sans précipitation son visage entre ses cuisses. Sa langue s'étira et vint délicatement toucher la vulve. Un cri de plaisir surpris s'échappa d'Aramis et, avec un petit rire de gorge, Rochefort commença à laper. Ses mains allèrent pousser le torse de la mousquetaire, la forçant à s'étendre. Positionnée ainsi, elle s'ouvrit encore plus à lui.

Comme elle goutait bon! Ce genre d'attention, le comte de Rochefort ne l'offrait que très rarement. Avec les putains comme avec les dames de la cour, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment être sûr de qui était passé par là. Il préférait alors s'en abstenir. Mais, Aramis… Il avait deviné qu'une femme comme elle n'avait probablement pas eu beaucoup d'amants. Certainement pas depuis son admission dans la clique des mousquetaires, en tout cas. Sinon, quelqu'un aurait fini par parler. Et avec toutes ces rumeurs de sodomie qu'on lui attribuait, avoir un amant aurait été risqué. Penser à la sodomie exalta Rochefort. Oui, il allait aussi la pénétrer dans cet endroit interdit. Pas maintenant, mais bientôt.

Fixant ses yeux sur le corps devant lui, il vit avec satisfaction que ses actions n'étaient pas ignorées. Tu voulais jouer l'indifférente, petite amazone, hein? Empoignant ses cuisses de ses mains, il immobilisa la belle sur le lit et augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements. Il léchait, mordillait, titillait son centre nerveux. Bientôt, Aramis tenta de s'extraire à son attention, les délices qu'il lui offrait devenant trop intenses. Il ne la lâcha pas, plaquant ses hanches sur le matelas. Il continua ainsi pendant un bon moment, puis, prenant pitié de la jeune femme qui tentait de réprimer ses gémissements, il diminua la cadence de ses lapées. Comme il n'avait plus à lui ternir le bassin, il en profita pour sortir son membre de son carcan et commença à se masturber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Aramis**

Mais que lui faisait-il? Comment un homme comme lui, aussi horrible et insupportable, pouvait lui donner de telles sensations! À sa honte, le corps d'Aramis réagissait fortement aux attentions de Rochefort. Étendue nue sur son lit, les jambes pendantes dans le vide et la tête de cet homme qu'elle détestait entre les cuisses, la jeune mousquetaire ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir. Elle tentait de se relever, ses mains repoussaient faiblement celle du comte qui, doucement, lui caressait un sein. Contre sa volonté, son bassin se mouvait au rythme imposé par sa langue. Mais où était passé sa force? Comment pouvait-elle le laisser faire ainsi à sa guise, jouant de son corps comme si elle lui appartenait vraiment?

Aramis n'avait pas su se défendre. Lorsque Rochefort lui avait divulgué ses intentions, elle s'était sentie outrée de son impudence. Elle avait voulu répliquer, mais ses mots suivants lui étaient rentrés dans le cœur comme un poignard. Il avait raison! Rien ne l'empêcherait de la dénoncer, certainement pas cet honneur qui lui faisait défaut. Dans sa chute, elle amènerait avec elle tous ceux qui lui étaient cher. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Tréville ne voulait que l'aider et avait couru de grands risques pour lui permettre sa vengeance. D'Artagnan connaissait son état depuis un bon moment, il ne méritait pas d'en souffrir. Et Porthos. Et Athos… Athos. Bien qu'il lui ai arraché le cœur par ses agissements, elle ne pouvait trouver la force de lui souhaiter la mort. Avant de la haïr, il l'avait aimé. Comme un frère. Ils avaient traversé ensemble de terrifiantes épreuves. Non. Elle devait se plier à Rocherfort. Faire ce qu'il lui demandait et tenter de trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de lui et de son odieux chantage.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à réagir comme ça! L'esprit engourdit par les émotions que ses coups de langue faisait naitre en elle, Aramis releva la tête pour le regarder faire. L'une de ses mains caressait sa poitrine, palpant un sein puis l'autre. Il effleurait ses courbes avec douceur, presque amoureusement. Voulant voir de plus près ce qui se passait dans son entrejambe, elle releva complètement le torse et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il leva alors son œil valide sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Aramis ne pu réprimer un frisson. De cette position, elle pouvait observer sa langue rose se mouver sur son sexe. De petites lapées ici, un mouvement de va et vient en son centre, une longue léchée sur le long d'une lèvre, un mordillement sur la peau tendre d'une cuisse. Il la fixait de son œil valide tout en massant un de ses seins. Elle vit que son autre main disparaissait sous le lit et, à ses mouvements rapides et saccadés, elle comprit qu'il se masturbait. Cette idée l'excita soudain et elle ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Rochefort gémit à son tour lorsqu'il reçu dans la bouche un flot de liquide salé. Un profond grognement de poitrine résonna dans la pièce. Hautement masculin, ce son fit trembler Aramis qui le ressentit jusque dans son ventre. Elle le vit augmenter le rythme de sa main cachée et il s'attaqua plus violement à sa chatte. Soudain, il couvrit entièrement celle-ci de sa bouche et, se crispant, étouffa ses cris de jouissance au plus fond de son entrejambe. Ce spectacle était fascinant. Il avait froncé les sourcils dans sa concentration et l'avait presque mordu. Finalement, son corps se détendit et elle le vit tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il se retira de son intimité et pencha la tête, toujours agenouillé au bout du lit, les épaules se soulevant à chaque bouffée d'air. Une minute s'écoula, peut-être deux. Seul le bruit de sa respiration venait troubler le silence. Reprenant enfin le contrôle, il releva un peu la tête et, à travers quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient détachées de sa queue de cheval, il la regarda.

Aramis soutint son regard, se demandant s'il en avait terminé avec elle. Elle se maudit de ressentir une sorte de déception à cette idée. Rochefort semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Autour de ses lèvres ruisselait le fruit de ses efforts acharnés sur sa vulve. Il passa une manche sur sa bouche pour l'essuyer et, forçant Aramis à s'étendre, il se coucha soudainement sur elle.

« Remontez le long du lit, ma belle, se sera plus facile ainsi. »

« N'avez-vous pas fini. » Elle s'était efforcée de paraître rude et détachée, mais elle ne s'en convainquit pas elle-même.

« Vous n'avez pas joui, Aramis. Je suis loin d'être un ingrat au lit. Je meurs d'envie de vous voir soupirer mon nom dans votre extase... »

« JAMAIS! »

Il rit. La jeune femme était sincère et son hilarité était frustrante. Aramis du pourtant admettre qu'elle n'avait pas du paraitre très indifférente alors qu'il s'amusait avec elle. La honte l'envahit encore et elle se tut.

« Allez, déplacez-vous sur le lit. Installez-vous confortablement. »

Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre, de peur de se ridiculiser encore. À l'aide de ses bras et de deux coups de jambe, elle se plaça au centre du lit. Rochefort suivit son mouvement et, à sa consternation, s'allongea à ses côtés, à moitié couché sur elle. Reposant son poids sur son bras gauche, il utilisa sa main libre pour recommencer à la caresser. Pourtant, son regard ne quittait pas le visage d'Aramis, observant avec avidité la moindre de ses réactions.

« Vous êtes plus chaude que je ne l'aurais pensé. Votre corps est réceptif, c'est excellent. Je n'aime pas baiser des plantes mortes. Dites-moi, vous masturbez-vous souvent, Aramis? »

« Franchement! Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions en plus! »

À son air offusqué, Rochefort eu un sourire entendu. Le salaud, pensa-t-elle. Sa main qui la caressait ne cessait son parcours. Sur chacune des ses épaules, le long de son cou, son ventre plat, ses hanches. Une partie de son cerveau suivait le trajet avec fascination, l'autre tentait de tenir tête à son agresseur.

« Vous avez sûrement exploré votre intimité, non? Je ne vous imagine pas avoir de nombreux amants, mais être seule ne signifie pas ne pas avoir envie de jouir. Bon sang, quel dommage de devoir vous cacher ainsi. Vos seins sont superbes. »

Sur ces mots, il pencha sa bouche vers le dit sein et, sortant sa langue, alla titiller le mamelon. Aramis le regarda faire, observant avec regret le durcissement du petit bout. Même si elle tentait de combattre, son corps la trahissait. Enveloppant l'auréole de sa bouche, il suça le sein un moment, posant sa main baladeuse sur son jumeau. De petits sons de satisfactions résonnaient de sa gorge et Aramis, collée à lui, en ressentait les ondes dans sa poitrine. Elle admirait la ligne forte de sa mâchoire et du admettre avec réticence que son profil était plaisant à regarder. Elle le détestait mais se rendait bien compte que son opinion de lui était biaisée. Sous un autre regard, le Comte était un bel homme. Remontant son visage vers elle, il se pencha et Aramis tourna la tête pour éviter ses lèvres. Aucunement perturbé, Rochefort s'enfonça dans ses boucles blondes et effleura son oreille de ses dents.

« Montrez-moi, Aramis, montrez-moi ce qui vous fait jouir. Guidez-ma main, que je vous donne satisfaction. Je veux vous entendre venir, je veux sentir le flot de votre délivrance sur mes doigts. »

Sa main vint se placer sur la vulve de la jeune femme et ses doigts débutèrent leur mouvement de va et vient.

« Montrez-moi. »

Elle regardait au plafond, tentant de réprimer toutes sensations. Ce corps chaud et dur qui lui pesait sur un côté n'était pas aussi déplaisant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle pouvait sentir son membre toujours bandé sur son flanc. Sa respiration chaude chatouillait son cou et son odeur masculine envahissait ses narines. Les doigts de Rochefort commençaient à faire effets. Ces sensations étaient différentes que lorsqu'elle se touchait elle-même, mais en gros, il avait la bonne méthode. Si seulement il pouvait… Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main gauche se posa sur celle de Rochefort. Il immobilisa ses gestes et sous la pression de la jeune femme, repositionna ses doigts. Reprenant le mouvement, la main d'Aramis couvrant toujours la sienne, il lâcha un petit soupir satisfait.

« Voilà, murmura-t-il à son oreille, c'est ça. Guide-moi, ma douce. Sers-toi de moi pour jouir. Sens mes doigts qui te caressent. Utilise-les. C'est ça. Oui. Ne te retiens pas. Gémis ma belle, gémis ton plaisir. Je veux t'entendre. Oui. Voilà. Comme ça. »

Ces mots lui faisaient un tel effet qu'Aramis du fermer les yeux. La familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait soudainement à elle, plus intime encore que toutes ses indiscrétions, la faisait vibrer. Ses mains se crispèrent dans les draps du lit, laissant Rochefort faire son travail, et ses cuisses s'écartèrent encore plus. Les mouvements de l'homme se firent plus intenses et, tout en continuant à lui murmurer des encouragements, il entra l'un de ses doigts entre ses lèvres. La sensation fut si agréable que la jeune femme souleva ses hanches, enfonçant celui-ci plus profondément en elle. Elle s'entendait gémir, une partie de son esprit observant avec étonnement la manière presque indécente dont elle s'offrait à lui.

« Oui. C'est ça, ma belle. Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-toi faire. C'est bien. Sens mes doigts qui te pénètrent. Tu aimes ça, non? Tu aimes que je te baise avec mes mains? Vas-y, détends-toi. Aramis. Humm… Aramis… »

Rochefort frottait son corps contre le sien tout en continuant à la masturber. Alternant frottement et pénétration, sa respiration aussi laborieuse que le mousquetaire, il semblait lui-même sur le point d'exploser. Aramis colla sa joue contre la sienne, et se laissa aller. Le stress de ces derniers jours et la fatigue d'une longue chevauchée aidant, elle perdit pied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Rochefort**

Aramis vint si intensément que Rochefort du mettre une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un peu son cri de jouissance. Il observa avec fascination son expression d'extase, ses magnifiques yeux bleus grands ouverts, ses narines dilatées, des mèches de ses cheveux blonds lui collant au front. Qu'elle était belle! Il vint lui aussi, une deuxième fois, son sperme éclaboussant le côté de la jeune femme. Mais de sa propre jouissance, il n'en garderait qu'un vague souvenir tellement le spectacle d'Aramis le submergea.

Tranquillement, il retira sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle le fixait du regard, tentant de reprendre contenance. Son souffle chaud sur son visage, Rochefort eut envie de l'embrasser, mais se retint. Il lui envoya un sourire satisfait et alla mordiller la peau entre son épaule et son cou. Elle sursauta un peu, laissant échapper une petite plainte. La main qui reposait sur son sexe continuait à la mater, entrant deux, puis trois doigts dans cet orifice délicieusement mouillé. Alors qu'il continuait de la toucher, ses dents effleurant sensuellement sa peau, il sentit à quel point elle s'était détendue. Il la regarda furtivement du coin de l'œil et fut surpris de voir qu'elle reposait paisiblement, les yeux fermés. Il prit le temps de la contempler. Sa peau était très pâle, ses lèvres rosées fines et délicates. De longs cils blonds recouvraient ses yeux et son petit nez droit retroussait un peu. Comment avoir pu croire que se visage si délicat soit celui d'un homme? Ses cheveux faisaient l'envie de bien des femmes et ses mains élégantes semblaient trompeusement fragiles.

Rochefort se réprimanda pour ses pensées. Lui qui se vantait de n'avoir aucun sentiment pour le sexe faible, voilà qu'il s'enflammait pour cet imposteur. Il ne pouvait toutefois se mentir à lui-même, les réactions du mousquetaire étaient… spectaculaires. Son orgueil de mâle se sentait glorifier par sa réussite. Elle avait bien tenté de lui résister mais, il l'avait amadoué. Le comte n'avait pas souvent besoin de séduire ses partenaires, les femmes lui tombant facilement dans les bras. Même sa réputation d'homme dur et sans cœur semblait fasciner certaines d'entres elles. D'avoir su provoquer de telles réactions chez la prétentieuse et pincée petite Aramis lui gonflait l'estime. Il ne l'avait même pas baisée, à proprement dit. Sa langue et ses doigts avaient suffis à la soumettre. Humm… et sa peau si douce.

« Combien d'amants avez-vous eu, Aramis? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et affronta son regard. Ils étaient toujours étendus sur le lit, visage contre visage, elle sur le dos, lui à moitié couché sur elle. Il vit ses yeux s'éclaircir et comprit, ébahi, qu'elle avait été sur le point de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amant. »

Sa voix était lasse. Il se rappela soudain que les derniers jours n'avaient pas du être de tout repos pour elle. Il continua ses caresses pour l'amadouer un peu. Ses beaux yeux se refermèrent un peu, comme pour apprécier son touché.

« Combien d'hommes vous ont eue, avant moi? Six? Sept? J'espère pour vous qu'Athos n'était pas le premier. D'après les dires de mes espions, il n'a pas été tendre avec vous. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela de la part de M. Gentlemen lui-même… »

« Il… je ne souhaite pas parler de cela, monsieur. Puis-je retourner à ma chambre maintenant? »

Maintenant pleinement réveillée, elle s'était raidie à la mention d'Athos et Rochefort comprit qu'il venait de commettre sa première erreur. Tant pis, il était tard de toute manière et il avait déjà gagné beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait espéré, ce soir. Il se leva et rajusta son pantalon. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas se montrer nu devant elle.

« Il est tard, Aramis. Vous pouvez aller dormir. Nous avons une longue journée demain. »

La jeune femme se leva, tendue comme une barre, et ramassa ses vêtements. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu la semence du Comte sur sa cuisse droite. Figée, elle regardait cette substance collée à sa peau, ne semblant pas trop quoi faire. Elle leva un doigt pour y toucher, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Elle semblait perplexe et Rochefort comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sperme avant. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il prit pitié d'elle et alla tremper un linge dans la bassine d'eau. Il lui lava la cuisse sans échanger un mot, mais intérieurement, il se dit que la prochaine fois, elle accueillerait sa semence à l'intérieur de son corps et non en surface. Quoi que, éjaculer sur ses magnifiques seins… Maintenant propre, elle s'habilla à la hâte. Il en profita pour l'observer. Elle était menue mais athlétique, ses muscles fins luisant à la lueur des bougies. Finissant d'attacher son pourpoint, elle sortit sans dire un mot.

Rochefort soupira d'aisance. Il avait espéré une bonne baise, mais ce qui c'était passé ce soir était au delà de ses attentes. Le mousquetaire Aramis l'énervait au plus haut point, mais la femme qu'il avait découverte en dessous était une créature envoutante! Satisfait, il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il la vit apparaitre dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, le lendemain matin, elle avait remis son masque d'homme. Il admira ses efforts pour sembler imperturbable. Le Baron, en admiration devant le svelte mousquetaire, l'interpella et l'invita à se joindre à eux pour déjeuner. C'est avec amusement que Rochefort lui fit une place à ses côtés. Aux yeux du monde entier, son sourire et ses mots de remerciements furent des plus convenables, mais la connaissant mieux, il pu surprendre dans son regard un brin d'irritation.

La journée était chaude et ensoleillée et la route aussi peu périlleuse que la journée précédente. Plusieurs auberges étaient disponibles et le cortège pu s'arrêter à chaque repas et profiter d'agréables moments. Le seul bémol de cette portion du voyage était la grande distance qui les séparait de leur prochaine halte. Le Baron avait insisté pour aller dormir chez l'un des ses amis, mais la demeure de celui-ci était assez loin dans les terres. Ils galopèrent donc une bonne partie de la nuit, traversant dans le noir une forêt à l'allure sinistre. Aux aguets, Rochefort et Aramis trottaient côte à côte, l'inconfort de la jeune femme face à son partenaire complètement remplacé par un état de vigilance extrême. Ils arrivèrent pourtant sans encombre au manoir et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils purent s'installer dans les petites chambres qui leur était allouées.

Rochefort attendit un moment avant d'aller cogner à la porte de la jeune femme. Il avait même failli y renoncer tant la fatigue d'une longue journée de route l'avait un peu assommé. Il n'avait pourtant eu qu'à penser aux formes féminines du mousquetaire cachées sous sa casaque pour avoir une érection. Elle lui ouvrit au troisième coup.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Je suis épuisée! » Son ton cassant ne fit qu'aiguiser son désir.

« Dois-je vous ordonner d'ouvrir? Je croyais avoir été clair, hier. »

Avec un regard mauvais, elle entrebâilla assez la porte pour le laisser entrer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui après avoir verrouillé, il fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne portait qu'une large chemise. La seule petite bougie qui éclairait la minuscule pièce laissait légèrement entrevoir ses courbes en silhouettes.

« Je vous aurais bien fait monter à ma chambre, mais elle est située bien trop prêt du couloir principal. Je me souviens trop bien de votre cri de jouissance d'hier. Si peu de retenue! La vôtre est dans un coin beaucoup plus discret. En plus, ce ne serait pas judicieux de me faire remarquer sortant de la chambre à coucher d'un autre homme, tard dans la nuit. »

« Vous songez à votre réputation, monsieur? Être accusé de sodomie n'est pas plaisant, effectivement. Pour moi, mon physique excuse à lui seul ces insinuations, mais j'imagine que pour un homme qui se vautre dans sa masculinité, ce serait tout un affront. »

« Certainement. Maintenant, je sais que la journée à été longue et que l'heure est tardive, mais je ne pouvais résister à une petite visite. Je ne voudrais pas que vous oubliez notre entente. La petite séance d'hier n'était qu'un début. »

« Je n'ai malheureusement rien oublié, Rochefort. »

« Vous sembliez pourtant aimer cela, hier. » Il s'était approché d'elle et lui faisait maintenant face.

« …Vous êtes ignoble. »

« Et vous êtes à moi, Aramis. Nous serons bref, ce soir. Par contre, c'est vous qui ferez le plus gros du travail. Allez sur le lit et enlevez cette chemise. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Aramis**

À contrecœur, Aramis alla se placer face au lit et enleva sa chemise en la passant rageusement au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'avait qu'une culotte en dessous, ayant enlevé son bandage pour la nuit. L'œil de Rochefort était brillant d'intensité et il la regarda un moment avant de s'approcher. Elle avait envie de le frapper, de crier, de tirer son épée et de l'empaler sur sa lame. Cependant, elle resta bien droite, priant pour que cette visite ne soit pas trop longue. À son grand désarroi, une petite part d'elle-même était pourtant excitée par la présence du Comte.

Elle avait repensé à la nuit dernière tout le long du trajet, lançant à la dérobée des regards curieux à l'homme chevauchant à ses côtés. Elle qui se narguait d'avoir un bon contrôle d'elle-même était fortement déçue de la façon dont elle avait réagit, la nuit passée. Ce qui lui déplaisait le plus, c'est que cela lui rappelait les quelques instants où elle avait apprécié les attouchements d'Athos. Était-elle dépravée à ce point pour aimer qu'on la domine? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être un être faible. Qu'en était-il des efforts qu'elle avait du déployer pour développer son corps et en faire une version masculine de la jeune femme qu'elle était? Toutes les heures passées à modifier sa démarche, sa posture, son timbre de voix. Tout cela n'avait-il pas fait d'elle un individu capable de résister à n'importe qui? Qu'elle flanche devant Athos était, en quelque sorte, compréhensible. Son affection pour lui était grande et ses sentiments, profonds. Elle n'avait pas cette excuse pour Rochefort. Elle l'avait toujours eu en aversion.

Dans la petite chambre qu'on lui avait offerte, Rochefort s'approcha d'elle en la toisant. Il était évident qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Aramis ne pu retenir un regard vers la bosse apparente dans son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle détourna enfin les yeux, un œil moqueur l'accueillit. Il l'avait vue l'observer.

« Votre curiosité tombe bien, ma belle aventurière. C'est à votre tour de faire remuer votre langue. Agenouillez-vous, je vous prie. »

Une sueur froide l'envahit. Il ne voulait certainement pas dire… Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça! Il du voir venir sa rébellion car il leva aussitôt la main.

« Ne résistez pas, ça n'y changera rien. Plus tôt vous débuterez, plus vite ce sera terminé. Je ne vous demande pas d'apprécier, seulement d'être attentive. Avez-vous déjà fait ce genre de chose? »

« Vous savez bien que non! »

« Vraiment? Pas de petites gâteries pour vos soupirants? Jamais? Même pas un ou deux petits coups de langue pour convaincre Tréville de vous engager? »

Il du se pencher pour éviter la claque qu'elle lui envoya. Étrange, elle l'avait frappé comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle femme. Pourtant, elle était plutôt du genre coup de poing dans la gueule, d'habitude! Était-ce du à sa nudité? Ou au fait que Rochefort voyait en elle une femme, et non un mousquetaire? Son petit rire moqueur la fit bouillir de rage.

« Si vous croyez que je vais vous faire ce genre de chose, ah ben, ça non alors! Je ne suis pas une pute pour vous donner des « gâteries. Je n'ai pas l'in… »

Pendant qu'elle pestiférait, les mains sur les hanches, il avait déboutonné son pantalon et, sans préambule, avait fait sortir sa verge à l'air libre. La vision qui s'offrit à elle la laissa bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette chose étrange, fascinée. Rochefort descendit son pantalon à mi-cuisse et, faisant un pas, se retourna pour s'assoir sur le lit. Elle le suivit du regard, hypnotisée. Son sexe s'élevait dans les airs, droit et long. Entouré de poils frisés et noirs, il était plutôt rougeâtre au bout. Une longue veine était apparente sur son côté. Aramis avait déjà vu le pénis d'un homme. Pendant ses années d'aventures dans la compagnie des mousquetaires, plus d'un s'étaient déshabillés devant elle. Elle détournait toujours le regard, évidemment, mais ce qu'elle avait aperçu entre leurs jambes ne ressemblait aucunement à ça. C'était bien trop gros pour aller dans le corps d'une femme, non?

Ce membre intriguant l'appelait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le toucher. Était-il aussi dur qu'il paraissait? Et cette forme plutôt ronde en dessous? Embarrassée par cet incompréhensible désir qui la submergeait, elle se força à regarder ailleurs. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa taille qui l'attirait.

« Agenouillez-vous, Aramis. Ne soyez pas gênée. Je suis tout disposé à vous laisser le loisir de regarder ma queue autant que vous le souhaitez. Votre curiosité est naturelle. J'imagine que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'examiner une verge en érection? Non? C'est ça, c'est bien. Soyez délicate seulement, ce sont des parties très sensibles! Je vous fais confiance, madame. Ce n'est pas souvent que je me m'offre ainsi à la merci de quelqu'un. »

À ces paroles, ils échangèrent un regard. Elle su qu'il disait la vérité. Maintenant agenouillée, elle pouvait mieux observer son membre. Lentement, elle leva une main et alla frôler l'objet de son attention. Emportée par sa curiosité, elle fit glisser ses doigts en une légère caresse et fut surprise que la peau soit si douce. Encouragée par les sons d'appréciation de Rochefort, elle empoigna sa verge à pleine main. Son autre main alla toucher le petit sac en dessous de son membre, tâtant sa forme avec perplexité. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle se demandait comme un homme pouvait se donner du plaisir seul. À ce moment, Rochefort vint poser une main sur celle qui entourait son sexe. Qu'elle était grande, cette main, remarqua-t-elle, enveloppant la sienne presque entièrement. De fins poils noirs en recouvraient une partie et ses longs doigts qu'elle savait désormais habiles s'enroulèrent sur les siens.

« Comme ça, ma toute belle. Il faut apposer une légère pression autour de la queue et faire un mouvement de va-et-viens. De haut en bas, c'est ça. Le rythme peut changer. Le gland, ici, est très sensible. Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Humm. C'est bien. Continuez. »

Aramis se prenait au jeu. Les sons qui émanaient de l'homme devant elle lui plaisaient beaucoup. Il murmurait constamment de doux encouragements, parfois inaudibles. Étrangement, elle aimait lorsqu'il l'interpellait par de petites expressions câlines. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela d'un homme comme lui. Elle repensa aux caresses dont Rochefort l'avait abreuvée la nuit précédente et, inspirée, elle promena sa main libre sur ses puissantes cuisses, s'émerveillant malgré elle de ses muscles fins.

« Je… je n'ai jamais fait ça. Est-ce que…. Je veux dire, est-ce que cela vous plait? »

Elle avait hésité avant de poser la question. Il était bien évident qu'il appréciait son touché. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il aime ça, d'ailleurs? N'aurait-elle pas du s'en ficher? Elle était mortifiée par ce besoin insensé d'être rassurée.

« Votre inexpérience est plutôt charmante, voyez-vous. Il est très plaisant de savoir que ma verge est la première que vos mains touchent. Vous êtes une femme habile, Aramis. Votre talent pour manier les épées est… indéniable! »

« Pfft! », souriant malgré elle de cette boutade, Aramis eut soudain envie de le goûter. Une fascinante petite goutte d'humidité était apparue sur le bout du gland. Elle avait en tête l'image de la langue rose de Rochefort alors qu'il la caressait et, sans y penser plus, elle pencha la tête. Arrivée tout près, elle releva les yeux et vit avec satisfaction que le Comte retenait son souffle, tendu et attentif. L'intensité avec laquelle il la dévorait lui insuffla un élan de plaisir immense. Tout en continuant à surveiller son visage, elle sortit la langue et, doucement, alla recueillir la goutte sur le bout de son sexe.

« AH ! Pardieu! Humm… »

Il avait projeté sa tête vers l'arrière en gémissant. Il la ramenant vivement, ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle. Aramis ouvrit grand la bouche et entoura sa verge de ses lèvres chaudes. La sensation d'avoir cette queue dans la bouche la fit mouiller de plus belle et, elle non plus, ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir. Trop gros pour entrer complètement dans sa bouche, elle du lécher la base pour humidifier le tout. Rochefort vint poser une main sur sa tête et, avec une légère pression, lui indiqua le bon mouvement. Sentir sa verge entrer et sortir était excitant et le goût, étrangement plaisant.

« Bonsang, Aramis, vous êtes surprenante! Oui, c'est ça, continuez. Servez-vous de votre main pour la base. Humm… oui, c'est ça. Sucez-moi, Aramis. Sucez-ma verge... Oh… »

La jeune femme se perdit avec joie dans la sensation que lui procurait l'expérience. Tous les hommes goûtaient-ils aussi bon? Elle était grandement surprise par le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à guetter les réactions de satisfactions du comte. Elle exerçait un certain contrôle sur lui, enfin. Elle se sentait étrangement puissante. C'était ELLE qui allait le faire jouir, ELLE qui déciderait du moment. Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle appliqua plus d'ardeur aux mouvements et augmenta la pression de ses lèvres.

« Oooui, c'est bon!.. Vous aller me faire jouir, Aramis. Attendez, stop, arrêtez. »

Il la força à relever la tête et à le regarder.

« Je… Je vais bientôt éjaculer. Je veux que vous avaliez ma semence. N'en perdez pas une goutte. Comprenez-vous? Laisser votre bouche sur ma verge, je veux vous voir avaler. Continuez à sucer maintenant… oui… c'est bien. »

Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à venir. Aramis entendit sa respiration accélérer et, lorsque son corps se crispa soudainement, elle reçu en pleine gorge un flot salé de liquide. Elle laissa sa bouche autour de la verge et attendit qu'il ait terminé, satisfaite de lui avoir fait perdre sa contenance. Ses joues remplies de sperme, elle avait une envie pressante d'en avaler. Voyant qu'il avait un peu repris le contrôle sur lui même, Aramis retira lentement sa bouche en prenant soin de ne rien laisser couler. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle avala. Sa témérité lui valu un grognement de délice de la part de l'homme qui la regardait. Il plaça une main sous son menton et lui caressa une joue du bout de son pouce.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Aramis. Magnifique. »

Sur ce, il se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière et resta allongé sur le lit, les jambes à demi dénudées et le sexe mou entre les cuisses. Aramis se releva, curieusement flattée par son commentaire et, sans le quitter des yeux, alla remettre sa chemise. Elle avait envie de jouir, elle aussi. Jamais elle ne lui aurait avoué, par contre. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, une jambe pliée, et l'observa. Allait-il partir, maintenant? Il avait dit que ce ne serait pas long, ce soir.

« Couchez-vous sur le lit, » dit-il en se relevant soudain, « Comme hier, allongez-vous sur le dos. »

Allait-il encore la toucher entre les jambes? Aramis s'exécuta, anticipant honteusement ses doigts sur son sexe. Pourtant, au lieu de s'étendre à ses côtés, il se plaça directement entre ses jambes, à genoux sur le lit. Le voir ainsi contempler son corps dans toute sa nudité alors que lui-même était toujours entièrement vêtu avait quelque chose d'indécent. Il la prit par surprise lorsqu'il s'étendit complètement sur elle. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et elle pouvait sentir son haleine teintée d'une légère odeur de vin. Soudainement mal à l'aise, Aramis tenta d'éviter son regard.

« Je veux que vous vous touchiez, Aramis. J'ai dit que vous alliez travailler ce soir, n'est-ce pas? Je veux vous regarder faire.»

« Quoi? Vous voulez que je me masturbe devant vous? »

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, la façon dont il l'avait fait jouir hier et elle, ce soir, la jeune femme trouvait qu'une masturbation en solitaire était assez ordinaire. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se replaça entre ses cuisses, l'œil avide et une expression intense d'anticipation sur le visage, les mains d'Aramis semblaient figées. Elle du prendre tout son courage pour amener sa main droite sur son sexe. Ce n'était pas quelques choses qu'elle faisait souvent, mais elle connaissait bien son corps. Elle savait qu'avec Rochefort la regardant comme ça et après l'excitation d'avoir tenu son sexe dans sa bouche, elle ne prendrait pas de temps à venir. Fermant les yeux, un peu gênée, elle débuta ses attouchements. Il la laissa faire quelques minutes.

« Oui. C'est bien, Aramis. Montrez-moi comment vous vous amusez, lorsque vous êtes seule dans votre lit. Oui, c'est bien. Vous devriez vous voir, toute ouverte devant moi, sans pudeur. Que diraient vos amis s'ils vous voyaient ainsi? Tut, Tut, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là. Concentrez-vous sur vos sensations. Continuez. C'est ça. Humm… très bien. »

Après encore quelques minutes, Rochefort vint s'allonger sur son côté, reproduisant leur posture d'hier. Les lèvres collées à son oreille, sa main droite se mit à caresser ses seins avec douceur.

« Vous êtes belle, le savez-vous?, susurra-t-il. Votre chatte toute mouillée est une vraie merveille. J'ai tellement hâte de vous prendre. De glisser mon membre dans votre trou bien chaud. J'en rêve… humm… oui, c'est ça, Aramisssss. J'adore vous entendre jouir. Ne retenez pas vos gémissements. Laissez-vous aller. Oui, c'est ça… Fermez les yeux. Comme ça… À qui pensez-vous? Qui voyez-vous lorsque vos doigts vous caressent, ma belle amazone? Qui est l'homme qui vous touche? Dites-moi. C'est Athos, n'est-ce pas? C'est lui que vous imaginez en vous?... Oui. C'est ça… Je le vois bien, à votre réaction… Oh, oui. Venez, Aramis… Venez. »

Son orgasme ne la prit pas par surprise. Elle l'avait senti monter, monter, monter. Les paroles de Rochefort l'avaient achevée. Son esprit explosa et tout son corps se crispa. Elle n'entendit pas son cri de jouissance, ni ce que lui dit son improbable amant alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle était soudainement si fatiguée…

Aramis s'endormit promptement. Elle ne vit pas Rochefort, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, se relever et partir. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'elle s'aperçu qu'il avait prit le temps de la mettre correctement au lit, sous les couvertures.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Athos**

Athos se sentait comme le pire des idiots. La femme étendue sur le lit l'encourageait à continuer. Il la baisait depuis déjà quelques minutes, tentant de s'évader dans ce corps chaud, mais son malaise ne cessait d'augmenter. À chaque fois qu'il commençait à ressentir du plaisir, le visage d'Aramis s'imposait à lui. Penser ainsi à cette traitresse aurait du le mettre en furie, mais contre toute attente, son excitation décuplait à cette évocation. Tellement consterné par cette réaction, Athos en perdait toute contenance. Il devait alors se forcer à penser à autre chose, la pute sous lui montrant des signes d'impatience.

Il du finalement se rendre à l'évidence, ça ne marchait pas pour lui ce soir. Exaspéré, il se leva du lit et enfila ses vêtements. « Tiens, voilà ton dû. Je ne me sens pas bien. Fous le camp. » La jeune fille qu'il avait fait monter à sa chambre se leva à son tour et, d'un geste vif, prit les piécettes et sortit de la chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer son corset ni de redescendre ses robes. Elle devait être contente d'en avoir fini avec lui, se dit-il. La nuit est jeune et elle vient de gagner de l'argent facile.

Pas très fier de lui, le mousquetaire se rassit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Il avait loué une petite chambre ridiculement laide dans une taverne qu'il fréquentait rarement. Les endroits habituels contenaient trop de souvenirs de son ami perdu pour être confortables. Il ne cessait de le voir partout. Il se refusait à dire son nom tellement cela le contrariait. Chaque tête blonde lui faisait tourner la tête et, plus les jours passaient, plus Athos sombrait dans une profonde mélancolie.

La rage qui l'avait envahie à la découverte de cet odieux mensonge avait fait place à de l'hébétude. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui se passait. Porthos et lui avaient beau en parler tous les jours, ils ne semblaient pas plus avancés. Que faire? D'abord décidés à dénoncer cette imposture, ils avaient fini par comprendre le message de Tréville. Toute la compagnie pouvait sombrer sous les coups d'un tel scandale. Peu disposés à faire subir un tel affront à leurs vaillants camarades, les deux hommes s'étaient donc résolus à simplement rompre tout contact avec l'affreuse sorcière.

Moins d'une semaine ne s'était écoulée qu'Athos regrettait cette décision. La savoir parmi eux le rendait fou. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour son état d'esprit qu'elle disparaisse. Sa mission avec Rochefort était tombée au bon moment. Laissant un peu de latitude aux deux mousquetaires, cette absence leur permettait de reprendre un peu leurs esprits.

Porthos n'avait pas fait de reproches à son vieil ami, mais Athos savait qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon dont il avait agit avec… avec elle. Porthos était naturellement porté à protéger les femelles. Grand sensible sous cet amas de muscles, il jugeait probablement qu'Athos était allé trop loin. Évidemment, vu les circonstances, il ne s'était pas permis de lui faire la morale et Athos lui en était reconnaissant. Lui-même avait du mal à faire face à ses actions. Il avait vraiment perdu la tête! Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis plus de dix ans et étaient déjà inséparables lorsqu'ils avaient vu entrer ce petit être chétif dans la compagnie. Blond, tout maigrichon, mais avec une détermination dans le regard qui en tenait plus d'un à distance. Comme il fallait le prévoir, tous et chacun s'étaient permis de tester le nouveau venu et c'est avec délectation qu'Athos et Porthos avait observé Aramis réussir avec aisance chaque nouveau défi.

Aramis.

Voilà. Encore ce nom maudit. Était-ce seulement son véritable nom? Athos était certainement mal placé pour juger quelqu'un se cachant sous une autre identité. Mais, de là à mentir sur son propre sexe? Que lui était-il arrivé pour en arriver là? Malgré son cœur trahi, Athos ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.

Avec réticence, Porthos et lui en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient éviter de parler à Aramis plus longtemps. Ils devaient savoir. Même si elle ne ferait plus jamais partie de leur vie, ils devaient absolument trouver une sorte de conclusion satisfaisante à cette portion de leur existence. Ils avaient besoin d'une raison. Pourquoi? Pouquoi? Pourquoi?

Athos lui en voulait tellement! Bien qu'il aimait Porthos de tout son cœur, c'est Aramis dont il s'était senti le plus proche. Parfois, un simple regard échangé leur permettait de se comprendre. Deux complices qui avaient une complémentarité hors du commun. La confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était si profonde… Il aurait donné sa vie pour cet ami, ce frère. Comment lui pardonner d'avoir omis un détail aussi important que son sexe? Comment ne pas lui en vouloir de ne jamais s'être confié à lui alors qu'ils étaient si proches? Ce n'était pas banal. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son histoire à lui! Qu'il ne leur dise pas qu'il avait déjà été marié n'était pas vital. Cette honte et cette hargne qu'il portait pouvait peut-être teinter son rapport avec les femmes, mais ça n'influençait en rien leur travail.

Alors qu'une femme sous les traits d'un homme! Une femme portant la casaque! Non seulement elle apporterait le déshonneur sur les fameux et célèbres mousquetaires du Roi, mais sa condition même pouvait être dangereuse. Les femmes étaient plus faibles, plus sensibles, moins tolérantes physiquement, non? À l'instant où il formulait ces objections, Athos sentit qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Aramis, bien que svelte et petite, n'avait rien de faible. Aramis était courageux, fonceur, loyal, fiable, déterminé et honorable. Il ne s'était plaint d'aucune tâche et avait prouvé sa valeur plus d'une fois. Qu'il soit une femme rendait tout cela si irréel!

Avec un profond soupir. Athos se releva et fini de s'habiller. À pas trainant, il redescendit s'asseoir à une table de la taverne et se commanda à boire. Il vit avec détachement que la pute avec qui il avait tenté de s'ébattre était déjà fort occupée à séduire un autre client. Penser à son membre qui semblait aussi le trahir ces jours-ci ranima sa colère. Dégouté de lui-même, il se leva sans attendre son verre et sortit à l'extérieur.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez-lui fut long. Il s'était promené longtemps avant de se décider à trouver une catin pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans sa maison, il n'alluma aucune bougie, préférant se rendre directement à sa chambre. Dans son lit, alors qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, l'image d'Aramis le hantait. Il la revoyait, nue, sous lui. Les jambes écartées, toute offerte, le sexe humide et invitant. Avec écœurement, Athos sentit sa verge réagir à cette image. Bon sang, quel était son problème pour être ainsi stimulé par elle? Avait-il été secrètement attiré par Aramis? Non, impossible. Même s'il avouait que son compagnon était beau, il n'avait jamais eu de désirs pour lui. Alors, pourquoi cette réaction?

Machinalement, il porta la main à son érection. « Trompeuse petite crapule », dit-il dans la pénombre. Parlait-il de sa verge ou d'Aramis? Des deux, probablement. Aramis. Traitresse. Perverse petite chatte. Comme elle avait ondulé sous ses attentions! Lorsqu'il pensait encore avoir affaire à une pute, il avait apprécié chacun des ses petits gémissements. Rien ne sonnait faux dans cette démonstration de plaisir. Il revit ses seins magnifiques et sa taille fine sous ses mains. La façon dont son membre avait pénétré son sexe mouillé. Les sons que leur unions avait produits… Humm…

En peu de temps, Athos se fit jouir. Son orgasme fut si intense qu'il en eu les larmes aux yeux. Se maudissant, il se recoucha après avoir essuyé la preuve de sa perversion et, priant pour une nuit tranquille, ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois en dix ans, il espéra rêver de Floranne, sa première femme. Tout était mieux que de fantasmer sur Aramis, non?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Aramis**

La route du troisième jour fut agréable. Bien qu'elle ait très peu dormi, Aramis se sentait étrangement bien. Elle était toutefois un peu irritée de l'attitude de Rochefort qui lui lançait sans cesse des regards sous entendus. S'il ne prenait pas garde, on pourrait finir par soupçonner quelque chose! Sous l'ordre du Baron qui souhaitait pique-niquer à l'ombre d'un arbre, le cortège fit une pause dans un énorme boisé. Alors qu'Aramis terminait sa ration tout en écoutant son hôte parler de chasse et de pêche, elle vit Rochefort lui faire signe.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le Baron, je dois vous emprunter notre distingué ami mousquetaire. J'ai besoin de parler avec lui pour des détails de sécurité. »

Se retirant de la présence du noble, Rochefort entraina une Aramis perplexe sur un petit sentier. Après avoir marché en silence quelques minutes, elle n'y tint plus.

« Par tous les saints, Rochefort, allez-vous me dire ce que vous voulez? Que signifie ceci? »

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux, Aramis. Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

L'œil de l'homme était pétillant de malice et Aramis eut soudain une appréhension. Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque Rochefort sortit du sentier pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux! Ici? Mais, on peut nous surprendre à tout moment! Vous êtes fou ou quoi? »

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre et se contenta de marcher droit devant. Finalement arrivé à un coin qu'il semblait juger adéquat, il se retourna vers la jeune mousquetaire.

« C'est un endroit peu fréquenté et nous sommes relativement loin du carrosse et des gardes. Allons, Aramis, ou est passé votre goût pour l'aventure? N'est-ce pas excitant? Vous êtes pourtant une experte dans les jeux dangereux. Vivre avec l'idée qu'à tout moment, quelqu'un peut vous découvrir… Ne faites pas cette tête-là et approchez. »

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le fusillait du regard sans faire mine d'approcher, Rochefort vint à elle. Entrant dans son espace personnel, il lui enleva son chapeau et fit de même avec le sien. Posant ses mains délicatement sur les bras de la jeune femme, il l'attira à elle. Presque nez à nez, il vint caresser sa joue du bout de ses longs doigts.

«Douce et satinée. Votre peau est une invitation à vous caresser, ma chère Aramis. » Ce disant, il approcha très lentement ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant à peine. « Avez-vous bien dormi, cette nuit? Votre orgasme était époustouflant à voir, hier soir. J'en ai rêvé toute la nuit. »

Aramis ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet œil brun, intimidée malgré elle par l'homme qui la surplombait. À la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les branches, elle pouvait apercevoir des taches vertes dans ses prunelles ambres. Écoutant ce qu'il lui disait, ardemment attentive à ses mains qui lui caressaient les bras, elle attendait, presque avec impatience, qu'il l'embrasse. Après quelques frustrantes secondes où son souffle chaud caressait ses lèvres, elle n'en pu plus. Presqu'avec force, elle colla ses lèvres à celles de Rochefort et ferma les yeux.

Le son de satisfaction que fit l'homme résonna en elle. Ses bras forts et musclés l'entourèrent et ses mains à elle s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que, reprenant soudainement ses esprits et se demandant ce qui lui avait bien pris, Aramis recula la tête et brisa le contact. Elle voulu parler, mais l'expression arrogante du Comte lui coupa le sifflet. Présomptueux bâtard!

« C'était un chaste baiser que vous m'avez donné là, madame. Si nous essayions quelque chose d'un peu plus… passionné? »

« Rochefort, vous êtes insupportable. Il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'embrasser quelqu'un! Franchement. »

« Alors c'est que vous avez connu de bien piètre amants, ma pauvre amie! Laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Rochefort posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Aramis. Cette fois-ci, elle garda les yeux ouverts et attendit avec scepticisme ce que ce prétentieux vantard allait faire. Lui-même avait fermé son œil valide et semblait concentré sur sa tâche. Doucement, il bougeait sa bouche contre la sienne. Tournant la tête d'un côté, il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres. C'est à la grande surprise du mousquetaire qu'elle sentit la langue de Rochefort faire pression sur sa bouche. La curiosité l'emportant, elle entrebâilla un peu ses lèvres et sentit celui-ci profiter du passage pour s'insinuer à l'intérieur. Aramis ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Cette sensation de pénétration lui donna le tournis et des papillons volèrent dans son ventre. Après quelques secondes où elle resta figée, Rochefort se retira et la regarda intensément. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était suave et douce.

« Utilisez votre langue. Poussez la mienne, caressez-la. Entrez dans ma bouche et explorez, Aramis. »

Sur ce, il reprit le contact avec elle. Alors qu'elle le sentait de nouveau percer ses murailles, Aramis fit ce qu'il avait demandé. Elle poussa sa langue contre la sienne. Aussitôt, de petits chocs lui parcoururent le corps et Rochefort resserra son étreinte. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme s'abandonna à ces nouvelles sensations. Leurs langues dansaient paresseusement ensembles. Chacune explora la bouche de l'autre, alternant les mouvements circulaires et les poussées. Aramis n'avait connu que quelques doux baisers amoureux avec François, même lorsqu'il lui avait pris sa virginité. Cette indécente façon de pénétrer l'autre lui donnait des frissons d'extases. Reprenant leur souffle de temps en temps, ils ne décollaient pourtant jamais vraiment leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre. La mousquetaire se fit mentalement la remarque, non sans stupeur, que c'était ça, la définition d'un baiser _passionné_. Son corps en émoi était prit de chaleur et elle s'aperçut avec soulagement que son compagnon était aussi affecté qu'elle par leur étreinte. Son érection pressait contre son ventre et, excité malgré elle par cette découverte, Aramis se pressa encore plus contre le comte.

Éloignant un peu sa bouche, Rochefort sortit la langue et attendit. Aramis l'imita. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, se titillant délicieusement l'un l'autre. Leurs caresses à l'air libre avaient un goût de pêché véniel et elle ne pu retenir les soupirs de plaisirs qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il entendit ce son, terriblement érotique, Rochefort reprit possession de la bouche de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec violence. Sa langue labourant la bouche d'Aramis, il semblait pris d'une intense passion, frottant langoureusement son entrejambe contre le corps mince de la jeune femme.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, le souffle rapide, des perles de sueur au visage. Gardant Aramis dans ses bras, il posa son front sur le sien. Tranquillement, sa respiration ralentit et il finit par se redresser complètement.

« Venez. Il faut rentrer. »

Il partit d'un pas raide vers l'endroit où les attendait leur cortège. Son état de détachement étonna Aramis. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pourtant eu l'air de grandement apprécier leur baiser! Sans un mot, il retourna au carrosse et, lorsqu'ils reprirent la route, elle n'arriva pas à capter son attention du reste du voyage. Elle imaginait cela ou semblait-il éviter son regard?

Le chemin jusqu'à leur destination finale fut de courte durée. À leur arrivée, une petite réception les accueillit. Toute la soirée, elle but et mangea en bonne compagnie, régalant ses hôtes de nombreux détails sur la vie de mousquetaire. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer, cependant, que Rochefort semblait d'une humeur noire. Il lançait des regards froids à tous ceux qui tentaient de lui parler et buvait, le nez dans son vin. Décidant de se foutre de lui et de son étrange attitude, Aramis se concentra sur la soirée. C'est d'une relative bonne humeur qu'elle alla se coucher, bien des heures plus tard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**Rochefort**

Quelle diablesse que cette femme! Une démone de l'enfer! Une succube venue le détourner du droit chemin! Rochefort ragea pendant tout le trajet de l'après-midi et, le soir venu, alors qu'il la voyait s'amuser avec les autres convives, il bouillonna encore plus. Il avait envie de se lever debout et de dénoncer haut et fort cette garce. Comment osait-elle? Comment osait-elle l'affecter ainsi?

Il avait eu l'intention de la faire mettre à quatre pattes et de la baiser sans cérémonie dans le boisé. Il s'était réveillé avec une douloureuse érection et, même après s'être fait venir de lui-même, n'avait pas perdu le goût d'elle. Tout le matin, il pensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait, à ce qu'il voulait encore lui faire. Elle était omniprésente dans son esprit. Heureusement pour eux que cette mission n'était qu'une démonstration d'apparat plutôt qu'un véritable cortège de protection. Il aurait été en bien mauvaise posture face à des truands, la tête pleine de visions d'Aramis nue et soumise!

Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, ses immenses yeux bleus lui lançant des défis, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres minces étaient invitantes et il avait envie d'y passer la langue. Il s'était retenu à la dernière seconde, voulant que ce soit elle qui rompe la distance. Elle n'avait pas tardé à le faire et cette admission de désir partagé, même involontaire, l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Lorsque leurs langues s'étaient touchées, il avait ressenti un tel besoin de la prendre qu'il en trembla. Le fait qu'il partageait avec elle des expériences nouvelles, qu'il enseignait l'art du sexe à cette improbable ingénue, lui donnait le vertige.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il initiait une femme aux plaisirs de la chair. Il avait eu son lot de vierges, jeunes et moins jeunes. Pourquoi était-ce si différent avec elle? Aramis n'était qu'une femme, une femme parmi tant d'autres! Non?

Non. Aramis était… spéciale. L'homme que prétendait être la jeune femme était déjà un être exceptionnel, courageux, vaillant, talentueux. Il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Aramis lui avait échappé à plus d'une reprise. Il l'avait maudit encore et encore lorsqu'il avait eu à lui faire face en tant que Capitaine de la Garde de son Éminence. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, non, mais il respectait les capacités d'escrimeur du petit prétentieux et son intelligence aiguisée. Bon sang, dire que c'était une femme! Une femme qui se battait aussi bien que lui, en plus! Et quelle femme! Rochefort avait une préférence pour les femmes avec de belles rondeurs, mais le corps svelte et athlétique du mousquetaire lui faisait tout un effet. Qu'elle cache celui-ci sous des vêtements d'hommes était… excitant. Elle était forte et indépendante, mais pas avec lui. Avec lui, et seulement lui, elle redevenait femme, sensuelle, délicate, soumisse et amoureuse.

Non. Pas amoureuse. Rochefort la faisait chanter. Qu'elle profite du moment au lieu de se révolter ne voulait rien dire. Elle se donnait à lui par obligation. Ses soupirs de jouissance, ses gémissements langoureux n'était pas offerts, ils étaient pris de force. Aramis n'était pas à lui. Aramis le détestait.

Hors de lui, sans vraiment comprendre les raisons de son état, il se leva pour sortir de la salle à diner. Au même moment, il aperçu Aramis faire de même. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué toutefois, toute occupée qu'elle était à converser avec un beau gentilhomme. Celui-ci lui prenait possessivement le coude et l'amenait à pas légers, mais insistants, en direction des jardins. Ah non, pas question!

D'une démarche ferme, il se dirigea vers le couple et les apostropha avec sévérité.

« Mousquetaire Aramis, vous allez devoir ajourner votre promenade dans les jardins, j'ai à vous parler d'urgence. »

« Ah! M. De Rochefort, nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présentés! Je suis le Sieur Javier de MontLaurier et j'ai eu le bonheur de… »

« _Comte_ de Rochefort, monsieur. Et, excusez-moi, mais je dois vous emprunter votre compagnon. Par ici, M. Aramis.»

Prenant vivement le bras du mousquetaire qui, trop hébété par la scène, n'avait pas émis un mot, il la guida par les corridors et longs couloirs jusqu'à la suite qu'on lui avait allouée. Vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages avant d'entrer, il referma la porte avec raideur et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Les poings sur les hanches, les yeux plissés, la bouche pincée, elle était visiblement en furie.

« Par Dieu, Rochefort, ne croyez-vous pas que ce genre de comportement peut capter l'attention? Vous aviez l'air d'un amant jaloux! Vous êtes peut-être assez fou pour mettre en péril votre réputation, mais moi j'ai d'autres chose à me soucier que des possibles ragots sur mon attirance sexuelle! J'en ai déjà assez soupé de cela! Vous m'avez fait la gueule toute la soirée alors, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'aie le sourire aux lèvres quand vous me traitez de la sorte devant toute une assemblée! Qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire? »

« Vous alliez faire quoi, dans les jardins? »

Ayant parlez d'une voix très douce, Aramis semblait prise au dépourvu par la question de Rochefort. Elle fit une moue de consternation.

« Que croyez-vous que j'allais y faire? M. De MontLaurier est un passionné de plantes et il voulait me montrer une espèce un peu particulière qu'il avait offerte à notre hôte. Que vous imagini…..Mmem! »

Rochefort s'était jeté sur elle et pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras l'entouraient et la serra très fort. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et la fit reculer de force. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils avaient atteint le lit et, sans cérémonie, la projeta sur le matelas. Étendue sur le dos, les joues empourprées, les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait totalement abasourdie par son comportement. Il se coucha sur elle et l'écrasa de son poids. Prenant ses poignets d'une seule main, il les lui étira au dessus de la tête. De son autre main, il lui agrippa la gorge, sans serrer. Nez à nez avec elle, il parla d'une voix rauque et chargée de fureur.

« Non mais, vous êtes complètement naïve ou quoi? Ne venez pas me dire que c'est la première fois qu'un autre homme tente de vous amener faire des galipettes dans les fourrés? C'est ça que vous vouliez? Qu'il vous baise le cul dans un buisson? Vous aimez ça?... répondez! »

« Roch… Rochefort, vous êtes tombé sur la tête! Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires? Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi immédiatement! »

« Non. Non. Vous êtes à moi, Aramis. À moi! »

Il l'embrassa encore, tenant toujours ses poignets avec force. Sa main libre plongea sur son pourpoint avec hâte et avec dextérité, le lui dégrafa. Réticente au début, la bouche de la jeune femme fini enfin par s'ouvrir et il caressa goulument sa langue avec la sienne. Possédé d'une étrange jalousie longuement aiguisée par les sentiments obsessifs qui l'avait obnubilés toute la journée, Rochefort déshabilla Aramis sans perdre de temps. Heureusement pour elle, la mousquetaire se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à l'aider. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle lui avait résisté!

Il la voulait. Il la voulait tellement! Il promenait sa main sur tout son corps sans jamais lâcher sa bouche. Il passa ses doigts amoureusement sur ses seins, ses hanches, ses bras qu'ils tenaient allongés, alla tester son entrejambe. Elle était déjà bien mouillée et cette découverte l'exalta au plus haut point. Sans cesser ses caresses, il laissa finalement ses lèvres, colla son visage sur sa joue et murmura à son oreille.

« Petite garce. Petite nymphette. Tu m'as fait attendre trop longtemps. Je vais te prendre. Je vais te prendre et te baiser tellement fort que tu ne marcheras pas pendant des jours. Tu voulais me rendre jaloux, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que tu souhaitais, petite drôlesse? Que je perde la tête? Humm… »

Se relevant soudain, assit sur les jambes de la femme, il entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Aramis**

Encore hébétée par la force de cette attaque et les mots crus qu'il lui avait murmurés à l'oreille, Aramis regardait Rochefort enlever sa chemise. Il la dévisageait si intensément qu'elle eut des frissons d'anticipation. Le désir était si visible dans son œil qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se sentir belle. Elle ne comprenait rien au comportement du comte, sa façon de l'ignorer rageusement toute la soirée pour ensuite fondre sur elle comme un enragé! Il était jaloux? Cette idée était ridicule. Pourtant, c'était bien un homme en colère qui enlevait son linge en la foudroyant du regard.

Aramis se rendit compte que, bien qu'elle eut fait des choses avec cet homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu nu. Cette injustice allait être réparée, de toute évidence. Détendant son corps et ramenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, les mains jointes comme s'il la tenait toujours prisonnière, faisant pointer ses seins, Aramis l'observa. Lorsqu'il vit sa position, il hésita quelques secondes, le visage et le corps suspendus, totalement immobile. Puis, comme encouragé par ce geste de soumission, il redoubla de vitesse. Il du se lever pour retirer son pantalon et ses bottes. Enfin totalement nu, il fit mine de se recoucher sur elle, mais d'un geste de la main, elle lui dit d'arrêter. Pétrifié sur place, il la regarda, curieux, le regard plein d'excitation.

« Vous n'avez pas à être jaloux. Nous avons un accord. Je n'ai que vous comme amant et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir d'autre. Cessez ces enfantillages et…. Non, stop… écoutez-moi. Bon. Pour le bien-être des gens que j'aime, je suis prête à subir votre chantage MAIS, si vous osez me faire mal… Si vous portez la main sur moi avec violence, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Compris? »

Il sembla sur le point de lui lancer une rétorque, elle vit son visage se contorsionner en une moue dédaigneuse, mais il se ravisa et prit un air solennel.

« Vous avez ma parole, Aramis. Je ne vous ferai jamais mal… À moins que vous ne me le demandiez? »

« Tssk. » Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il se coucha sur elle et attaque de nouveau ses lèvres. Leur baiser était plein d'urgence et d'intensité et la jeune femme fut stupéfaite de voir à quel point elle avait envie de lui. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer son corps, ses muscles saillants, ses larges épaules, ses hanches fines et partout, ses multiples cicatrices. Un corps de guerrier. La sensation de peau à peau était incroyable! Rochefort reprit possession de ses poignets et passa son autre main derrière son dos pour la maintenir collée à lui.

Ses jambes robustes écartèrent doucement celles d'Aramis. Elle sentait son érection pointer sur ses hanches et, lorsqu'elle fut bien ouverte, sur son sexe humide. Elle avait envie de le sentir en elle. Cela faisait si longtemps!... Enivrée, elle gémit et pivota son bassin pour le positionner à son entrée. Rochefort leva alors la tête et la regarda avec une lueur espiègle dans l'œil.

« Ah. Voilà. On veut se faire baiser, madame? Humm… je suis votre humble obligé, ma douce. Regardez-moi, Aramis, pendant que je vous pénètre. Ne fermez surtout pas les yeux. Voilà. Nous y sommes. »

Avec des gestes délibérément lents, la verge du comte de Rochefort pénétra sa chatte. Il ne s'aida pas de ses mains, préférant tâtonner légèrement avant de trouver l'entrée. S'observant mutuellement, visage contre visage, les deux improbables amants respiraient avec parcimonie, semblant savourer chaque instant. Aramis était émerveillée autant par la sensation d'être emplie que par l'expression d'intense plaisir qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'homme.

Il avait été son ennemi. Il avait autrefois cherché à la tuer. Et voilà que, ce soir dans une chambre luxueuse d'un manoir étranger, elle le laissait mettre son membre en elle. Quel étrange développement!...

Rochefort eu un grognement sourd lorsqu'il arriva au fond. Regardant entre leurs jambes, il fit un autre son étranglé de la gorge et, fermant l'œil, se releva en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains, de chaque côté de la jeune femme.

« Oh, par tous les Saints, Aramis. Humm… Ce n'est pas toutes les femmes qui arrivent à me prendre entièrement... Ah… Que vous êtes mouillée! Vous êtes parfaite pour moi. Parfaite. »

Il commença alors son mouvement de pénétration, retirant lentement sa verge pour la rentrer par la suite avec contrôle. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, guettant chaque réaction. Ses mains la prirent pas la taille, solidifiant sa position. Il augmenta alors un peu sa vitesse. Le bruit de peau sur peau résonnait dans la pièce, accompagné par de doux gémissements provenant des deux partenaires. Dans cette position, Aramis pouvait observer les bras de Rochefort qui supportaient le haut de son corps. Elle était fascinée par ses muscles en contraction et y posa les mains. Elle entreprit de le caresser à son tour, suivant délicatement chaque petite cicatrice qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Son torse en était couvert et elle y glissa aussi les mains.

Il sembla apprécier l'attention parce qu'il redoubla d'ardeur, entrant en elle avec force. Les sons d'humidité et de clapotis avaient presque quelque chose de comique. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il atteignit une partie peu stimulée et ramena son attention à son visage. Elle se concentra sur leur union, plaçant ses mains derrières son cou, le laissant choisir le rythme de ses coups de hanches, savourant les sensations extraordinaires qu'il lui donnait. Il avait rapproché son visage en se pencha sur elle, concentré sur ses efforts. Elle eu soudain envie de l'embrasser. Elle se releva donc sur un coude et, le prenant par surprise, posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le 'Hummm' de plaisir qu'il eut fit vibrer la poitrine d'Aramis. Il l'enserra alors de ses mains et s'étendit avec elle sur le lit, ne cessant jamais de la baiser. Il la pénétra de sa langue avec autant de passion qu'avec son sexe. Augmentant encore le rythme, il força ses jambes à se relever dans les airs. Ses genoux pliés, la jeune femme était délicieusement grande ouverte pour lui. Il lui donna plusieurs bons coups rapides, la faisant gémir fortement à chaque final. De la sueur commençait à perler sur leurs deux corps enlacés.

Aramis ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps collé à elle. Elle était engourdie par les sensations que Rochefort lui offrait. Ses grandes mains qui la caressait avec urgence, sa bouche qui la bécotait et la mordillait dans les endroits les plus sensibles et sa verge, sa queue, son membre viril qui plongeait en elle sans répit! Que c'était bon! Que c'était sauvage et interdit!

Se relevant sur ses genoux, sans toutefois cesser ses mouvements, Rochefort prit les chevilles d'Aramis dans ses mains. Il força ses jambes vers l'avant, délicatement, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient presque au niveau du visage. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir et une petite plainte sortit involontairement de sa bouche. Dans cette position un peu inconfortable, elle ressentait de nouvelles impressions, l'organe de son partenaire touchant à des endroits peu habituels. Gardant les yeux sur elle, Rochefort continuait de la baiser mais, cette fois, d'une cadence plus langoureuse. Il avait probablement perçu son malaise et Aramis apprécia qu'il ne la boulonne pas sans ménagement. Doucement, il se pencha vers l'avant et fit passer les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses épaules. Positionnée ainsi, Aramis ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était complètement à sa merci. Heureusement, la douleur avait disparu, remplacée par un besoin brulant d'être possédée. C'était étonnamment très excitant d'être positionnée ainsi, dominée par un mâle, offerte et sans défense. Bien malgré elle, Aramis échappa quelques exclamations de plaisir.

« Oh! Que c'est bonnnn….humm... oui…. Plus vite! Plus vite! Je vous en prie, OH! Oui, c'est ça… ah… »

Aramis ferma les yeux lorsque Rochefort, répondant à sa demande, augmenta le rythme de ses coups. Elle entendait et sentait sur elle son souffle chaud et rapide. Il l'écartait de ses bras, forçant ses cuisses à s'ouvrir encore plus. Ses genoux touchaient presque le matelas chaque côté de sa tête. Oui, elle était souple et son corps répondait bien aux mains habiles de l'homme. Emporté par l'acte, perdu dans sa passion, le comte murmurait des mots d'encouragement qui affectaient ardemment la jeune femme.

« Oui. Oui. Oui. C'est ça, Aramis. Laisse-moi te baiser. Oui. Oui. Que tu es souple, Aramis. Que tu es belle, toute ouverte ainsi. Oh… oui… je viens… je viens… AH! Prends-ça! AH! Hummm…. »

Aramis et Rochefort orgasmèrent presque au même moment. La jeune femme d'abord puis l'homme, stimulé par la réaction de sa partenaire. Reprenant leur souffle après cet exercice physique demandant, Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur les draps humides de sueurs.

La réalité rattrapant peu à peu Aramis, elle s'émerveilla de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait jamais jouit de cette façon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les petits orgasmes qu'elle obtenait en stimulant son sexe. Non, cette sensation était beaucoup plus forte. Elle avait été… submergée. Des vagues chaudes l'avaient envahie et rien d'autre n'avait existé que ses sens et ce qui la faisait vibrer.

Tournant la tête, elle examina Rochefort. Toujours étendu sur le dos, il respirait profondément. Si son œil n'avait pas été ouvert, elle aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Sentant probablement qu'elle l'observait, il finit par tourner la tête vers elle. Sans mots, ils se toisèrent pendant quelques minutes. Son corps au repos après cette intense activité, il paraissait détendu et pensif. Aramis se mit sur le côté, s'approchant ainsi de lui. Après la chaleur qu'avait créée leur union, l'air libre devint soudainement trop frais. Elle frissonna.

Voyant cela, Rochefort se leva et, lui faisant mine de se lever aussi, défit les couvertures. Il se glissa alors en dessous et fit un geste pour l'inviter. Aramis eut un moment d'hésitation. Cela semblait si personnel et intime, tout à coup. Elle le suivit pourtant et se recoucha. Ils reprirent leur position, elle couchée sur le côté et lui sur le dos. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment et sans son consentement, son esprit commença à flotter dans les brumes. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle le sentit se rapprocher. Elle se releva, le regardant curieusement et il en profita pour passer un bras sous elle.

« Étendez-vous sur moi. »

Un peu nerveuse, elle s'exécuta, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Rochefort. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule et la presser contre lui. Elle-même ne savait pas trop où mettre sa main libre, celle qui n'était pas coincée sur son côté. Elle hésita puis, décida de la poser sur son ventre. Que c'était bizarre. Il venait de la posséder comme un fou, elle s'était offerte à lui sans réticente et pourtant, elle était gênée de le toucher! Après quelques instants dans cette position, elle se repositionna légèrement et, maintenant confortable, ferma les yeux. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit son soupir et se demanda si le comte avait l'intention de la garder dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Quelles que soient les intentions qu'elle lui avait prêtées lorsqu'il avait débuté son chantage, des jours plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver ainsi dans ses bras. Comme deux amants. Comme deux amoureux. Si seulement c'était Athos qui l'entourait de ses bras… Oh, Athos…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Rochefort**

Elle renifla soudain. Rochefort plissa l'œil. Qu'est-ce que?… Pleurait-elle? Perplexe, il repassa les évènements dans sa tête. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait mal. Quel idiot il était, évidemment qu'elle finirait par pleurer! Croyait-il qu'elle aimait cela? Il la faisait chanter, Morbleu! Elle avait beau donner l'impression d'aimer s'offrir à lui, c'était par obligation et non par désir!

Cette pensée le rendit morose. Il était déjà très en colère contre lui-même pour la laisser l'affecter ainsi, il ne fallait pas en plus qu'il s'émeut de ses états d'âmes! Il s'en voulait aussi grandement de ses propres réactions. Pendant un bon moment, il avait perdu la notion de ce qui se passait vraiment. Oubliant que les gémissements qu'elle produisait étaient obtenus par la force, il s'était laissé croire qu'elle le désirait vraiment. Quel imbécile!

Bonsang de bonsang, que se passait-il avec lui? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose pour une femme. Il était loin de sa zone de confort avec Aramis. Il ne se sentait pas aussi détaché et indépendant qu'il aimait l'être. Elle avait réussi à le rendre jaloux seulement en parlant à un autre homme! Par tous les diables, ils n'étaient pas amoureux! Elle lui appartenait. Son corps était à lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais de la possession. Pourquoi était-il si accroché à cette femme? Oui, elle était belle. Surtout lorsqu'elle laissait tomber son masque, mais elle était loin d'être la plus jolie femelle qu'il ait eu dans son lit. C'était incompréhensible…

Elle s'essuya discrètement les yeux de sa main et, n'y tenant plus, Rochefort se dégagea. Elle se coucha alors sur le dos et, s'appuyant sur un coude, il la surplomba pour mieux la regarder. Elle fit alors mine de se cacher le visage de ses mains et, vivement, il les retint.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » Sa voix était douce. Intérieurement, il s'en attrista. Tu ramollis en vieillissant, espèce de crétin.

« Rien. »

« Rien? Pourquoi étais-je sûr de cette réponse? Évidemment qu'il n'y a rien. Vous pleurez souvent après l'amour? Faudrait me prévenir la prochaine fois. Mon orgueil pourrait en prendre un coup, à la longue. »

« Je dois vous rassurer, c'est ça? Vous me faites chanter, vous me forcer à avoir des rapports sexuels avec vous et vous vous demandez pourquoi je pleure? »

La voix d'Aramis était froide et colérique, pourtant, Rochefort sentait qu'elle ne lui disait qu'une demi-vérité.

« Vous êtes une femme forte, Aramis, et vous vous adaptez bien aux situations les plus périlleuses. Vous avez déjà accepté de vous soumettre à moi depuis quelques jours. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous pleurez. Allons, ma douce, vous n'avez plus rien à me cacher. De quoi pouvez-vous avoir peur pour refuser ainsi de me conter vos troubles? J'ai déjà bien assez de munitions pour vous faire chanter toute une vie. Alors, une de plus… »

Voyant qu'elle ne desserrait pas les dents et le fixait d'un air sévère, il approcha sa main de son visage. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller, tentant vainement de l'éviter, mais elle le laissa quand même faire, au final. Tendrement, il lui caressa la joue. Il passa son pouce sur l'arrête de son nez, sur ses lèvres invitantes, sur ses paupières. Ses gestes eurent l'effet escompté, elle se détendit un peu. Comme avec un cheval nerveux, pensa-t-il, quelques douces caresses et une voix calme et, hop, le tour est joué… Il recommença à lui parler, approchant son visage du sien.

« Je connais votre secret, Aramis. Qui de mieux que moi pour vous confier? Ma conduite est loin d'être irréprochable, mais contrairement à vos amis, je ne suis pas dégoûté par votre audace, j'en suis émerveillé! Je vous veux. Je vous veux toute entière et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour vous avoir. Vous êtes à moi, maintenant, à moi seul. Je suis un homme généreux et attentif envers ceux que… envers mes alliés. Servez-vous de moi aussi, Aramis. Confiez-moi vos malheurs, nul n'en saura jamais rien.»

Il avait presque dit « ceux que j'aime ». Il en était un peu sonné. L'aimait-il? Mais non, voyons. Pourtant, il la suppliait de se confier à lui. Pardieu, Athos avait raison, c'était une sorcière! En moins de trois jours, elle l'avait complètement bouleversé! Il maintint son visage impassible, attendant qu'Aramis lui réponde. Intérieurement, toutefois, Rochefort se maudissait ouvertement de cette sympathie incongrue qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Elle soupira. Toute la tristesse du monde semblait imprégner ce souffle.

« C'est… c'est Athos. »

Un coup au cœur vint s'abattre sur Rochefort. Il ne bougea pas, mais il ressentit ce nom dans tout son corps. Une émotion qu'il avait pensé ne jamais connaitre l'envahit soudainement pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là; la jalousie. Piqué dans son orgueil, avait-elle imaginé que c'était le mousquetaire qui lui faisait l'amour? Il attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire face à cette situation. J'ai imaginé milles fois que je leur disais la vérité. J'ai cru avoir exploré tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables et pourtant, je me retrouve devant l'inconnu. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il cherche à me faire mal! C'était horrible! Et Porthos et lui qui me tournent le dos ensuite? Que vais-je faire, maintenant? Comment renouer les liens qui nous unissaient avant? »

« C'est impossible. »

« … Et ben dites-donc, vous êtes encourageant! »

« Vous attendiez-vous à moins de moi? Écoutez, vous ne pourrez jamais redevenir amis comme vous l'étiez avant. C'est tout simplement irréalisable. »

« Mais pourquoi? Comme si vous y connaissiez quelque chose en amitié? »

Il fut étrangement blessé par ses mots, mais se contenta de sourire moqueusement.

« Vous seriez surprise… Ce que je veux dire, en réalité, c'est qu'un homme partage avec un autre homme des liens différents. L'amitié entre un homme et une femme est certes possible MAIS elle ne peut être semblable à celle qu'il partage avec ses compagnons masculins. Si vous souhaitez redevenir leur ami, vous allez devoir travailler fort. Si, après coup, ils vous pardonnent et vous gardent comme amie, vous aller trouver votre relation bien changée. »

« …. Je sais… »

« Cela ne sert à rien de vous morfondre, ils ne sont pas ici. Couchez-vous et dormez. »

Aramis ricana un peu de son ton faussement paternel avant de se tourner à nouveau dans ses bras et d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes étrange, Rochefort. Vous pouvez être si attentif parfois, mais à d'autres moments, vous êtes l'homme que j'ai connu; totalement sans humour et franchement arrogant. »

« Cessez vos compliments, madame, sinon je vais pensez que vous commencez à m'apprécier! »

Avec bonheur, il la vit sourire du coin de l'œil. Il grimaça un peu, par contre, quand elle lui pinça légèrement le mamelon. Elle ferma les yeux et, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit son souffle se stabiliser. Elle dormait. Elle dormait couchée sur lui, comme une amante. Comme une épouse le ferait? Cette pensée fit sourire Rochefort. Pardieu, qu'il devenait mélodramatique après une bonne baise! C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il ne dormait jamais chez ses amantes. Se calant confortablement contre le corps chaud de la belle mousquetaire, il s'endormit à son tour.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil, plusieurs heures plus tard, la chambre était plongée dans les ténèbres. Un peu perdu d'abord, les évènements de la veille finirent par lui revenir en mémoire. C'est à ce moment-là que Rochefort réalisa qu'Aramis dormait toujours dans ses bras. Ils avaient à peine bougé pendant la nuit et le corps nu et chaud de la jeune femme était délicieusement pressé contre lui. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que son membre se réveille.

Lentement, il se dégagea d'elle. Avec précaution, il la fit se coucher sur le dos puis la poussa sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à se mettre sur le côté. Il eut peur que le mouvement la fasse sortir de son sommeil, mais elle sembla se rendormir aussitôt. Maintenant dos à lui, Aramis était bien positionnée pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

Pressant son érection entre ses fesses rondes, il écarta légèrement celles-ci. Après quelques essais, il finit par placer son membre à l'entrée du sexe de la belle toujours endormie. Doucement, il la pénétra par derrière. Son corps collé au sien, il entrait et ressortait tranquillement son membre, entrouvrant son vagin peu à peu. De doux murmures s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Aramis et il devina qu'elle était finalement en train de reprendre conscience.

« …humm… oh?... Rochefort!... »

« …humm… »

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Concentré sur ses actions, savourant les réponses du corps de la jeune femme, le cerveau de Rochefort était complètement engourdi par les sensations. Elle était maintenant bien réveillée et, à son plus grand bonheur, semblait apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait. Encouragé et encore plus excité par l'humidité qui venait de se créer entre les jambes de la jeune femme, le comte augmenta son rythme.

Elle se lovait contre lui. Ses mains allant s'appuyer sur la tête du lit pour s'aider à pousser, elle pressait ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de Rochefort, tentant d'accentuer la pression que l'homme créait en elle. Sensuelle comme jamais, Aramis, par sa complète soumission et sa participation passionnée, lui faisait perdre la tête. Leurs mouvements de hanches étaient synchronisés, leur ébat étrangement silencieux. Seules leurs respirations laborieuses dérangeaient l'atmosphère paisible de la chambre.

Ayant déjà éjaculé plus tôt dans la soirée, Rochefort sentait qu'il pourrait durer des heures. Diminuant la vitesse de ses coups, il enserra le corps de sa partenaire dans ses bras quelques instants, savourant le contact de sa peau chaude sur la sienne. Rapidement, il se retira complètement. Surprise, Aramis se retourna vers lui et il en profita pour se coucher sur elle. Il ne prit pas de temps avant de la pénétrer à nouveau, savourant le regard surpris de la belle.

Reprenant son rythme, il pencha son visage dans le cou de la femme et se laissa emporter par ses élans. Il sentit Aramis encercler ses hanches de ses jambes, joignant ses chevilles au-dessus de ses fesses, accentuant ainsi la pression sur leurs deux sexes. Ses longs bras fins s'accrochèrent à ses épaules puissantes et l'une de ses mains se glissa derrière sa tête pour lui retirer le ruban qui maintenait sa queue de cheval en place. Laissés libres, ses longs cheveux bruns retombèrent sur son visage et il savoura les doigts d'Aramis qui s'emmêlèrent dans ceux-ci.

Émerveillé, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais permis à une femme de défaire ainsi sa coiffure. Pas qu'elle ait été particulièrement précieuse, seulement, c'était un geste très… personnel, lui semblait-il. Le genre de chose que font les amoureux et non deux personnes en train de baiser. Son étonnement fut encore plus grand quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur sa mâchoire, bécotant presque amoureusement la ligne carrée de son visage. Il réalisa soudainement qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour…

Sans cesser ses mouvements, Rochefort tentait de démêler ses étranges pensées. Aramis et lui faisaient l'amour? Leur étreinte était intense, passionnée et langoureuse, pas de doute là-dessus. Morbleu! Il s'investissait beaucoup trop. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir lieu! Il fallait qu'il cesse cette comédie stupide et irréelle. Il la faisait chanter, il voulait la manipuler. Ce genre d'affection était hors de question. Pourtant, alors que ces réalisations se présentaient à lui, Rochefort continuait de pénétrer avec délice la femme sous lui, ne desserrant jamais la force de son étreinte…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Aramis**

Alors qu'elle se rendormait, il vint soudain à l'esprit d'Aramis qu'elle aurait du protester un peu. Un peu beaucoup, même. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, sentant la verge du comte en elle et réalisant avec surprise qu'il était en train de la prendre, encore une fois, elle n'avait eu aucune crainte ou objection. Elle s'était laissée faire. Complètement. Elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était normal, que, de toute manière, elle aurait fini par le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même était stupéfaite de cette totale passivité. Non, passive était un mauvais mot pour expliquer son comportement. Elle avait été loin d'être passive. Au contraire. Elle avait été TRÈS active. Ses joues s'enflammèrent aux souvenirs de sa totale soumission, quelques heures plus tôt.

Rochefort dormait déjà. Il s'était replacé dans son dos après leur acte, l'encerclant possessivement de ses bras. Elle sentait son souffle chaud lui chatouillant l'arrière de la tête. De son côté, le sommeil lui échappait. Elle était pourtant exténuée. Leur dernier ébat avait été assez long, lui semblait-il. Elle tombait de fatigue et son corps était légèrement courbaturé de toutes ses… activités inhabituelles. Pourtant, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit totalement alerte.

Aramis était confuse. Il y avait à peine une semaine, sa vie était normale. Enfin, pas tout à fait normale… Du moins, elle vivait telle qu'elle avait vécu ces six dernières années. Et voilà que, en l'espace de si peu de temps, tout avait basculé. Enfin, pas tout… mais, les changements étaient pour le moins spectaculaires.

Que se passait-il avec Rochefort? Tant d'années à être ennemis, autant de batailles et de tentatives d'assassinat… et voilà que trois jours seulement après avoir débuté son chantage, il se comportait comme un mari jaloux! Aramis, elle, n'était guère plus fière de son comportement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle dormait avec un homme. Cet homme aurait du être François, mais voilà que le destin lui jouait un tour pour le moins inattendu. Après avoir analysé de tous les côtés les jours qui venaient de passer, elle avait enfin obtenu une réponse satisfaisante à ses interrogations.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait fait le choix de devenir ''Aramis'', on la traitait comme une femme. Elle avait cru vouloir mettre de côté cette part d'elle-même, pensant avec mépris à la façon dont on traitait celles-ci presque comme des citoyens de seconde classe. Mais, dans son mépris, elle avait oublié les bons côtés que pouvaient offrir sa condition. Ou plutôt, elle les avait si peu expérimentés que ce vague souvenir de passion et de désir était loin de faire le poids contre la totale liberté que lui offrait sa casaque et ses habits d'homme.

Pourtant, elle devait se l'admettre, elle aimait être _aimée_. Le désir flagrant dans les yeux de Rochefort, l'attention qu'il portait à son corps de femme, les mots doux et parfois crus qu'il lui murmurait dans sa passion, tout cela était intoxicant. Que ces sensations aient été créées par cet homme qu'elle détestait, ou pensait détester, rendait la chose encore plus… intense. Toutes ces années à jouer les hommes! Il avait suffit de quelques caresses masculines et de compliments coquins pour lui faire oublier sa nouvelle identité. Même si Aramis ne voulait l'admettre, même si, de toutes ses forces, elle tentait de se battre contre ses désirs, elle devait finalement s'avouer vaincue; elle aimait être une femme. Ou plutôt, elle aimait être une femme à qui on faisait l'amour.

Elle tentait aussi de se convaincre que n'importe quel homme pourrait lui donner le même plaisir. Rochefort, Athos, François… Porthos, même. Elle avait des besoins de femme, tout simplement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour, seulement un besoin physique! Pourtant, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette portion de l'énigme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Rochefort, alors qu'il venait en elle pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Son visage était si intensément concentré, elle avait eu l'impression que rien au monde ne pouvait être plus important pour lui que son plaisir à elle. Elle avait ressenti un étrange ravissement, quelque chose s'apparentant à la satisfaction d'avoir vaincu un adversaire à l'épée. Cette impression à elle seule l'avait fait jouir. Le pouvoir, se dit-elle, le pouvoir d'une femme sur un homme. Il me veut. Il me veut MOI.

Aramis décida qu'elle allait mettre en pratique son nouveau pouvoir. Maintenant qu'elle savait que, physiquement, les rencontres avec Rochefort lui plaisaient, il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui laisse le loisir de s'en servir contre elle. Assez d'humiliation. C'était à son tour de jouer le jeu de la domination.

Attendant l'aube, Aramis sortit du lit doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le comte qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. S'habillant à la hâte, elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre alors que le manoir se réveillait. Faisant soigneusement sa toilette, elle sortit finalement de ses appartements, parcourant les corridors richement décorés jusqu'à la grande salle où des serviteurs mettaient en place le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque Rochefort entra à son tour dans la salle à manger, une heure plus tard, elle avait déjà fini son repas depuis fort longtemps. Du fait, elle ne se trouvait même plus dans la pièce, ayant préféré rejoindre un groupe de gentilhommes qui se préparait à une chasse au renard dans l'après-midi. La perspective d'être à cheval et d'aller à sa guise lui plaisait énormément. Un peu de liberté lui ferait du bien. Elle se jura d'ignorer Rochefort le plus possible. Elle redoutait que ses agissements d'hier aient déjà piqué la curiosité de quelques invités.

Le soir même, il devait y avoir une petite réception avant le départ du Baron prévu pour le matin suivant. Comme l'endroit était bien sécuritaire, Rochefort et elle n'étaient pas requis pour la surveillance de celui-ci et avaient donc été invités à titre de convives. N'ayant rien amené de vraiment somptueux, Aramis allait paraître dans ses habits de mousquetaire, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre de rester longtemps à cette soirée. Premièrement, elle allait être très fatiguée, après une courte nuit et une journée de chasse, elle s'endormirait tôt. Deuxièmement, Rochefort allait probablement vouloir la voir. Elle réprima un soupir, se demandant pour la énième fois si c'était de l'appréhension ou de la fébrilité qu'elle ressentait en son fort intérieur lorsqu'elle pensait à la nuit prochaine.

Alors qu'elle montait sur son cheval pour se joindre au cortège de chasseurs, elle vit Rochefort du coin de l'œil. Il discutait avec leur hôte et ne semblait guère chercher l'attention du mousquetaire. Très bien ainsi. Lançant son cheval au trot, elle repéra le Sieur Javier parmi les hommes rassemblés et, pour narguer un peu le comte, alla rejoindre celui-ci pour continuer leur conversation d'hier. Le sourire rayonnant que lui envoya le bel homme fit rougir Aramis et, alors que le noble l'accueillait avec éclat et lui présentait le reste des membres du petit groupe, elle ne put que se souvenir des commentaires de Rochefort la veille. Après quelques minutes à observer le dit Sieur, elle conclut que le comte avait finalement raison à propos du poudré individu; elle allait devoir surveiller ses arrières!... À cette notion, elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Qu'elle surprise il aurait, ce Sieur, s'il arrivait à mettre la main sur son derrière! Quelle déception!

L'après-midi fut relativement plaisant. Bien qu'Aramis n'eut jamais vraiment su apprécier la chasse, elle aimait beaucoup chevaucher. Elle profita du moment pour se détente, rejetant à l'arrière de sa tête toutes les mauvaises pensées, tous les tracas et incertitudes qui la tourmentaient depuis des jours. Riant avec les autres chasseurs de blagues salaces, buvant du bon vin des gourdes fournies avec générosité par leur hôte, le temps passa très vite. Elle arriva même à impressionner toute l'assemblée lorsqu'elle visa une perdrix qui fut débusquée par mégarde par le cheval d'un des participants. Ce n'était peut-être pas un renard, mais la rapidité de réaction du mousquetaire fut l'un des sujets de conversation lors du trajet du retour. Fière de son coup, Aramis se dit que, homme ou femme, elle avait un talent inné pour les armes qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui enlever!

N'ayant par repéré Rochefort de tout l'après-midi, Aramis ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il y avait eu plusieurs petits groupes de chasseurs répartis tout le long de l'après-midi, il était normal de ne pas rencontrer tout le monde. De toute manière, elle le verrait bien assez tôt! Retournant à sa petite chambre, la jeune femme demanda un bain. Elle du attendre un bon moment avant de recevoir celui-ci, mais, lorsqu'il arriva enfin, elle prit tout le temps du monde pour se préparer. Ses cheveux ondulaient soyeusement sur ses épaules et sa peau de porcelaine ferait l'envie de bien des femmes ce soir. Et certains hommes, si elle en jugeait par les regards insistants que lui avait lancés Sieur Javier toute la journée. Aramis refusa de penser qu'elle faisait cela pour Rochefort. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Elle avait toujours soigné sa personne, sa réputation de gentilhomme coquet n'était plus à faire. Alors pourquoi, alors qu'habillée de ses habits de mousquetaire, descendant avec légèreté les marches de l'escalier central, avait-elle à ce point des papillons au ventre?

A son arrivée dans la grande salle, celle-ci était déjà bien bondée. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la démesure des salles du palais royal et on n'y comptait qu'une centaine d'invités, mais la soirée s'annonçait agréable, la musique ayant déjà attiré plusieurs couples sur la piste de danse. Ce n'était pas une mascarade, loin de là, mais certaines femmes portaient des parures dignes des plus grandes comédies loufoques, remarqua Aramis. Cela la réconforta grandement. Un pantalon souple et un pourpoint bien empesé, voilà des vêtements qu'elle aimait porter. Elle se remémora pourtant une époque où être la plus belle de la soirée et avoir la robe la plus extraordinaire faisaient partie de ses désirs les plus chers. Renée est morte, pensa la jeune femme, même si Aramis apprend peu à peu à apprivoiser son corps de femme, jamais elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Renée n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adulte qu'elle était. Seule Aramis existait désormais, qu'elle soit homme ou femme.

Cherchant Rochefort des yeux, bien malgré elle, elle finit enfin par le repérer. Quel fanfaron! Entouré de plusieurs belles demoiselles, jeunes et moins jeunes, le comte semblait capter l'attention de son auditoire féminin avec une histoire enlevante. Enfin, ses gestes exagérés des mains et son sourire idiot en donnait l'impression. Une vantardise, sûrement, pensa Aramis. Elle aurait du se douter que Rochefort serait en demande. Après tout, il était riche, avait une bonne position au sein du pouvoir et n'avait passé la bague à aucun doigt. Qu'il soit convoité par toutes ses drôlesses n'aurait pas du la surprendre. Pourtant, elle se sentait soudainement morose. Ne souhaitant pas trop s'attarder sur les raisons de son changement d'humeur, elle décida d'aller se servir à boire. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, où des serviteurs s'affairaient à une table de buffet bien garnie. Alors qu'elle se laissait offrir un verre de vin bien rosé par l'un deux, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le Sieur Javier.

« Quel délice pour les yeux que de vous voir ce soir, mon cher mousquetaire. Me permettrez-vous de me joindre à vous pour un verre? J'aimerais avoir le plaisir de votre compagnie encore un peu, l'après-midi à vos côtés fut exceptionnellement charmant! »

Pendant un bon moment, Javier roucoula autour d'Aramis. Son jeu était de moins en moins discret, allant même jusqu'à poser les mains sur la jeune femme, glissant celles-ci sur ses bras, caressant légèrement ses mains. Ses yeux cherchaient son visage, souhaitant confirmer ses intentions. Il devenait clair que le Sieur voulait séduire le beau mousquetaire et cela, sans grande discrétions. Ne savait-il pas que ce genre de chose était interdit? Les attentions du gentilhomme gonflaient malgré tout l'égo d'Aramis. Pourtant, sa réputation avait déjà bien souffert de ce genre de commérage et elle devait jouer le jeu avec finesse. Pas question de se faire un ennemi ici, mais il fallait pourtant éviter que la situation dégénère. Encore une fois, sans qu'elle n'y pense vraiment, Aramis chercha Rochefort du regard. Ne pourrait-il pas l'aider un peu? Il avait été bien empressé, l'autre soir, de l'éloigner de son prétendant!

Lorsque la jeune femme repéra enfin le comte, elle fut déconcertée par ce qu'elle vit. Rochefort était assis sur un des sofas situés dans un petit salon discret. D'où elle était, on ne voyait de lui qu'une partie de son visage, le reste étant enfoui dans le cou d'une pulpeuse rouquine au décolleté plus que révélateur. Alors qu'un autre invité lui cachait soudainement la vue, Aramis sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Comment osait-il? Comment osait-il se comporter aussi cavalièrement en publique? Alors qu'ils étaient en service, en plus!

Ramenant son attention à son compagnon de la soirée, Aramis eut une envie totalement incongrue. Voyons voir…

« Vous me parliez, hier soir, de cette merveilleuse trouvaille dans les jardins du baron, avant d'être malencontreusement interrompu. Pourquoi ne pas m'y amener ce soir, Monsieur? Je serais enchanté de voir cette plante si particulière! »

D'abord prit par surprise par Aramis qui, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, lui avait coupé la parole, le Sieur Javier se remit bien vite sur pied et, tout sourire, s'empressa d'indiquer au mousquetaire le chemin du jardin. Alors qu'elle le suivait, Aramis vit avec une satisfaction malicieuse que Rochefort la regardait du coin de l'œil.

La lune éclairait magnifiquement les arrangements sophistiqués du jardin. Quelques lumières soigneusement disposées offraient assez d'éclairage pour pouvoir se promener sans danger dans les nombreux détours de ce petit labyrinthe de fleurs et de plantes. Maintenant seule avec Javier, Aramis remettait soudainement sa décision en question. Qu'allait-elle faire de cet indésirable? Elle avait une envie pressante de se retourner. Espérait-elle vraiment que Rochefort vienne la ''sauver''? Le profond soupir qu'elle lâcha attira l'attention de son compagnon.

« Vous semblez bien triste, tout à coup, mon ami? Y a-t-il un problème? »

Ils étaient très éloignés de la réception et la musique ne leur parvenait maintenant qu'à petites bribes légères. Sans vouloir paraître trop alarmée, Aramis fit quand même une petite analyse de l'environnement où elle se trouvait. De grands buissons les cachaient à la vue des autres convives et un banc de pierre surplombant une minuscule fontaine formait un adorable petit cul de sac amoureusement éclairé par quelques petits lampions. Quel endroit charmant! Un vrai petit paradis pour amoureux! Seulement, le Sieur Javier était loin d'être le candidat idéal aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher une petite moue de dégoût.

« Cet endroit ne vous plait pas? Nous pouvons allez ailleurs, si vous le désirez! Pour moi, peu importe l'endroit, pourvu que vous y soyez… mon doux ami…»

Sur ces mots, l'homme se pencha doucement vers Aramis. Pétrifiée de son audace, bien qu'elle eut su dès le départ qu'il tenterait sûrement quelque chose de la sorte, la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, le jeune homme l'embrassa légèrement. Se disant qu'un baiser ne ferait pas de mal et, curieuse malgré elle, Aramis ferma les yeux et laissa l'instant passer.

Il n'y avait aucune comparaison à faire avec le baiser échangé avec Rochefort. Aucune. Pour Aramis, les lèvres du Sieur Javier était trop mouillées, trop molles, trop tièdes. Elle ne ressentait aucune passion. Pas de papillons dans le ventre, pas de chaleur entre les jambes. Finalement convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait pas forcer une attirance envers le gentilhomme accroché à ses lèvres et qui, contrairement à elle, semblait apprécier le moment, elle rompit le lien.

« Euh… excusez-moi, monsieur, je crois que vous vous méprenez…»

« Me méprendre? Impossible! Je vous ai senti me rendre ce baiser avec fougue et passion! Nous sommes seuls, Aramis, vous et moi pouvons consommer sans honte notre attirance…»

« Il n'y a pas d'attirance, Monsieur. Je vous prie de me lâcher! »

Son ton était dur. Aramis voyait bien que l'homme devant elle était déterminé et elle commençait à trouver que cela s'éternisait un peu trop. Javier lui empoignait les deux bras avec force, l'attirant à lui.

« Ne vous mentez pas à vous-même, Aramis, vous en avez autant envie que moi! Laissez-moi faire, je vous guiderai! »

Bonsang Rochefort, pour une fois que vous auriez pu être utile! Sentant la colère monter en elle, un peu contre Javier, beaucoup contre Rochefort, Aramis se dégagea violement de l'homme qui la retenait. Il sembla surpris par sa force.

« Je vais oublier ce qui c'est passé ici, monsieur Javier, je vous conseille dans faire de même. Sachez que je suis catholique et que ce genre de comportement me dégoûte. Ne m'adressez plus la parole et restez loin de moi si vous ne souhaitez pas que j'agisse selon ma conscience. »

Elle se retourna vivement pour rebrousser chemin mais, plus vif qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, le Sieur lui attrapa l'épaule et la força à lui faire face de nouveau.

« Espèce de crétin! Petit vaurien, tu me fais les yeux doux depuis ton arrivée au manoir et tu oses me rejeter! Je vais te montrer, moi, qui est le plus fort! »

_Ah oui!_ Pensa Aramis, on va voir ça! Résistant à Javier qui tentait rageusement de la faire tomber au sol, Aramis lui envoya un coup de genoux bien placé entre les jambes. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle vit l'homme s'effondrer par terre, les mains sur son membre endol_ori_ et le visage rouge de douleur. Voilà bien quelque chose que je n'envie pas aux hommes! Au moins, on ne peut pas me faire ce coup-là!

Aramis s'éloigna sans un mot du petit coin tranquille, laissant derrière elle un Sieur Javier qui poussait de petites plaintes aucunement viriles. Avec la force qu'avait utilisée la jeune femme, il en aurait pour un bon moment avant de reprendre contenance. Alors qu'elle entrait à nouveau dans la salle de bal, elle vit avec mauvaise humeur que certains regards sous-entendus la suivaient avec curiosité. Sans doute son départ avec le gentilhomme coquet alimenteraient pour un bon moment les conversations salaces des petites nobles. Et bien, tant pis. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait changer sa réputation.

Rochefort ne semblait être nulle part. Irritée d'avoir fait le tour de la pièce plus de trois fois à sa recherche, Aramis finit par laisser tomber. D'un pas colérique, elle se rendit à sa chambre et, déversant sa rage sur ses vêtements, se déshabilla en moins de deux. Elle fit sa toilette avec soin, éteignit les bougies et se coucha sous les couvertures froides. Dans le noir, elle attendit que Rochefort se décide à la rejoindre.

Et elle attendit.

Et attendit.

Et finit par s'endormir aux petites heures du matin, totalement épuisée de cette interminable attente.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Rochefort**

Rochefort se réveilla tôt. Seul. Dans ce grand lit aux draps bien froids. Alors qu'il gisait, pensif, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il repensa à sa soirée d'hier. Il avait décidé de ne pas s'occuper d'Aramis. La nuit qu'il avait passée avec elle avait été tout à fait merveilleuse. Trop, en fait. Il ne devait pas arborer de tels sentiments pour la mousquetaire. En 40 ans, jamais il n'avait laissé sa queue mener ses affaires au lieu de sa tête. Et voilà que cette petite blondasse venait lui briser sa ligne de conduite si soigneusement établie depuis son adolescence. Il devait remédier à cela. Et vite.

La seule solution était de s'éloigner d'elle. C'était beaucoup moins plaisant à court terme, évidement, mais dans le long terme, ce serait plus payant. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle était à lui, et non le contraire. C'était pour son plaisir qu'il la faisait chanter. Quelle jouisse ou non de cette situation lui importait peu, après tout, il la tenait au pied du mur. Si elle tentait de se rebeller…

L'ignorer avait été difficile. Toute la journée, bien qu'il eut tôt fait de se trouver d'autres partenaires, il lui semblait voir Aramis partout. Le soir, durant le bal, il s'était concentré avec ardeur sur les demoiselles qui lui tournaient autour, préférant jouer plusieurs cartes à la fois plutôt que de se morfondre dans son coin. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme s'éloigner avec ce petit pédant de Sieur Javier, la frustration qu'il avait ressentie avait été étrangement douloureuse. Furieux de ressentir cette désertion avec autant de vigueur, il avait volontairement proposé à une des plus belles dames qui l'accompagnaient de venir à sa chambre. La nuit avait été… intéressante. Toutefois, alors qu'il regardait sa partenaire d'un soir sortir rejoindre son époux - et oui, elle était mariée, - Rochefort avait du admettre qu'il n'avait pas autant apprécié cette escapade sexuelle qu'il aurait du. Déçu de lui-même pour avoir laissé son aventure avec Aramis teinter son goût pour les autres femmes, il s'était endormi le cœur lourd et plein de reproches pour la belle mousquetaire. Après tout, c'était sa faute à elle…

S'habillant pour la route, Rochefort réfléchissait à la façon dont il devrait s'y prendre pour ramener les choses sous son contrôle. Alors qu'il descendait aux cuisines pour manger, il rencontra l'objet de ses pensées dans l'étroit escalier de service. Elle ne lui envoya pas même un bonjour, passant à côté de lui avec un regard de mépris, le pas décidément rageur. Ah, bon.

Perplexe de cette attitude, le comte se dit qu'il profiterait de leur chevauchée pour s'enquérir de son humeur. Pour l'heure, il avait des préparatifs à faire et un baron à sortir du lit.

Aramis était déjà à cheval lorsque Rochefort put enfin enfourcher le sien. Lent à faire ses adieux, le Baron Sévigny avait testé la patience du comte avec beaucoup d'insistance. Finalement, le cortège était prêt à partir et c'est avec soulagement que le Capitaine de la Garde du Cardinal reprit la route pour Paris. À ses côtés, le mousquetaire paré de sa casaque bleue et de son chapeau à plumes, semblait de fort mauvaise humeur. Cela fit sourire Rochefort. Juste avec ce comportement, il était incroyable que personne n'eut deviné qu'Aramis était une femme! Les hommes qui boudent sont assez rares, après tout!

« Ça vous amuse? »

Tiré de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune femme, Rochefort se tourna vers elle. Leurs chevaux presque collés, ils se dévisageaient de très près. Avait-elle mal dormi? Le pourtour de ses beaux yeux bleus était plutôt cerné. Évidemment, le regard plissé par la colère qu'elle lui envoyait pouvait facilement l'induire en erreur…

« Devez-vous juger tous mes sourires, monsieur? Je ne savais pas que vous m'observiez à ce point. J'en suis fort flatté! »

« Ne vous surestimez pas, Rochefort. Que m'importe ce que vous faites. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de vous. »

« Elle devrait, pourtant.»

« Pas si fort, on pourrait nous entendre, espèce d'imbécile! »

_Imbécile_? Et bien, elle était véritablement de mauvaise humeur, ce matin.

« Avez-vous mal dormi pour être aussi irritable? Ou bien est-ce l'une de ces périodes particulières du mois?.. »

« COMMENT? Comment osez-vous?…. oh, vous! Allez en enfer, Rochefort! C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec vous! »

Avec force, elle lança son cheval au galop et devança le cortège. Le comte la regarda partir, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle soit aussi fâchée contre lui. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs? N'avaient-ils pas réglé la question du chantage? Il avait cru, après la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans ses bras, que la colère et la frustration étaient désormais choses du passé. Est-ce du à hier soir?

Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Si délicieuse que son sourire risqua de lui fendre les oreilles. Était-elle déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas rejointe, hier soir? Mieux encore, avait-elle été jalouse des femmes qui l'entouraient au bal? Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait vue sortir dehors avec le sodomite? Avait-elle voulu attiser sa jalousie? Quelle charmante possibilité! Si l'une des ses hypothèses s'avérait exacte, cela voudrait dire que la belle Aramis était plus accrochée à lui qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, à proprement dit, elle était assez éprise de lui pour souhaiter son contact, vouloir qu'il la touche, espérer ses avances, même…

Guidant le convoi, Rochefort, à la demande du Baron, prit un autre chemin que celui emprunté à l'aller. Faisant route une bonne partie de la journée, le comte et sa charge arrêtèrent à une petite auberge bien minuscule pour la nuit. N'ayant pas revu Aramis de la journée, Rochefort était inquiet, bien malgré lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle principale de l'établissement, il la vit déjà attablée, un verre de vin devant elle. Elle le regarda puis retourna vite son attention au livre posé près de son assiette. Après avoir réglé les accommodations pour le baron, Rochefort se commanda à manger et alla rejoindre le mousquetaire.

« Je vois que vous avez fait préparer les chambres. C'est bien. J'apprécie que vous vous rendiez un peu utile, à défaut de jouer votre rôle d'escorte. Toutefois, sachez que les gages d'un intendant sont beaucoup moindres que celui d'un garde-du-corps. »

« Vous avez de l'humour, Rochefort. J'en suis presque éblouie. »

Son ton plat et sans émotion en disait long. Sans un autre mot, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et monta à l'étage après avoir salué le Baron. Rochefort ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude de la jeune femme. C'était même plutôt encourageant. Il avait des projets pour elle cette nuit. Elle paierait pour son manque de déférence.

Après avoir savouré un copieux repas, Rochefort passa un moment avec son hôte. Ne voulant pas gaspiller son précieux temps, il fit rapidement ses adieux à l'assemblée, arrangea les tours de garde avec ses hommes et se faufila à sa chambre légèrement anxieux. Il ne souhaitait pas paraître trop… hâtif. Il devait garder le contrôle de lui-même et faire savoir à la demoiselle qui était le maître, ici.

Ayant fait sa toilette, Rochefort passa la tête dans le couloir. Personne en vue. Parfait. Refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui, il alla jusqu'à celle d'Aramis. Sans même cogner, il tourna la poignée. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit ouverte, mais fut quand même surpris lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sans résistance. Entrant rapidement dans la pièce chichement éclairée, il referma et verrouilla la porte. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, il découvrit Aramis, assise bien sagement sur le lit. Elle ne portait que sa longue chemise blanche et semblait l'attendre. Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, un élan de désir s'empara du comte à la vue de sa silhouette.

« Et bien. Il semble que vous n'ayez pas le choix, ce soir. Il n'y a que moi. »

Oh! Pour une femme qui s'était jouée de tous pendant si longtemps, elle cachait bien mal ses émotions. La jalousie perçait sa voix, il n'y avait aucuns doutes.

« C'est ce que vous croyez? Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas choisie hier, parce qu'il y avait de meilleurs gibiers à chasser? »

Il ne s'approcha pas d'elle, s'adossant plutôt à la porte et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il savoura le regard furieux qu'elle lui envoya.

« Ne faites pas l'idiot, je vous ai vu hier. Vous aviez tout un tas de petits moucherons poudrés qui vous tournaient autour. Laquelle avez-vous amenée au lit? La rouquine que vous plotiez au petit salon ou était-ce la greluche blonde aux gros seins? »

_Greluche?_

« La rousse, en fait. J'aime bien les rousses. J'aime surtout découvrir leur entrejambe et voir si les poils du bas sont de la même couleur que ceux du haut. C'est rarement le cas, d'après mon expérience. »

« Et avez-vous passé une bonne nuit? Votre catin d'un soir était-elle à votre satisfaction? »

Elle avait fait la moue en posant la question et cette réaction plus qu'une autre fit trembler le cœur du comte. Et réveilla son membre. Elle était vraiment jalouse. C'était savoureusement inespéré. Oubliant du coup toutes ses résolutions d'abstinence et de contrôle, Rochefort s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme, toujours assise sur le lit. Sans lui laissez le temps de réagir, il lui empoigna les deux bras et, la soulevant vers lui, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les retira vivement lorsqu'elle eut un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Vous ai-je fait mal? »

« Non… Ça va. »

Se retirant de son étreinte, Aramis se passa les mains sur ses bras, frottant légèrement sa peau comme pour apaiser une brulure. Curieux, Rochefort baissait un peu l'un des côtés du grand collet de la chemise que portait la jeune femme et fut surpris de découvrir deux petits bleus sur son bras nu.

« Est-ce moi qui vous ai fait ça? Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été si dur! Je suis désolé. »

Et il l'était. C'était cela qu'il trouvait le plus surprenant.

« Non. Ce n'est pas vous. C'est ce crétin de Sieur Javier qui a voulu me forcer dans les jardins. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ses doigts avaient créé ces petits hématomes. Pour un homme si petit, il avait une bonne poigne, finalement… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle eut une expression de surprise et de questionnement. Si près de lui, il pouvait voir les différences de teintes dans ses pupilles dilatées.

« … Roch…Rochefort?... »

Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle dut voir à quel point il était en colère, car elle recula d'un pas. Ou du moins, elle tenta de le faire, mais se retrouva plutôt assise sur le lit, le fixant toujours de ses yeux incertains. Lorsqu'il était saisi par la rage, Rochefort avait de la difficulté à parler. Sa colère s'exprimait surtout par ses yeux et le léger tressaillement au coin de sa bouche. Se forçant à respirer par le nez, il se sentit finalement capable de s'adresser à la jeune femme sans hurler.

« Vous l'avez suivi dans les jardins? Malgré mon avertissement?... »

« Je… enfin, je ne croyais pas qu'il m'arriverait quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, Rochefort, je suis un mousquetaire! »

Pourtant, alors qu'elle était assise devant lui, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage fin, une épaule dénudée et la chemise cavalièrement remontée sur ses cuisses, à l'aurée de son sexe, Aramis était loin de l'image masculine du mousquetaire. En fait, elle avait tout de la femme érotique, la jeune ingénue prête à s'offrir à son amant, l'attendant amoureusement dans son lit à la lumière d'une unique chandelle. Ému malgré lui par cette vision, Rochefort laissa la colère s'évader et parla d'une voix lasse.

« Un homme obsédé peut commettre bien des actes ignobles, Aramis. Vous devriez le savoir. »

« … je sais… »

Elle avait soudain l'air si triste que le comte se demanda un instant quoi faire. Il était venu pour des rapports sexuels torrides et voilà qu'il jouait le jeu de l'amant aux petits soins avec sa douce. Un peu perdu dans ce rôle, Rochefort décida d'agir au lieu de trop se questionner. Il était un homme d'action, après tout.

S'agenouillant devant elle, il plaça ses mains sur ses genoux découverts. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il n'y vit aucune objection. Lui écartant les cuisses, il se glissa à l'intérieur, plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses, l'attirant doucement à lui. Face à face, il colla son nez à elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Rapidement, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leur haleine se mélangeant. Les lèvres fines d'Aramis étaient légèrement entrouvertes et ses paupières mi-closes. Rochefort sut qu'elle voulait l'embrasser. Autant que lui le souhaitait, apparemment. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou, enserrant fortement ses épaules et écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse. Fermant les yeux, il caressa ses joues du bout de ses lèvres, savourant la douceur de sa peau et étirant volontairement le plaisir de l'attente. Elle se tenait immobile alors qu'il descendait tranquillement le long de sa mâchoire, posant de délicats baisers à la jonction de son cou et de son oreille.

Il sentit ses dents faire pression sur son menton, puis sur la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire. Décidément, elle semblait aimer cette partie de son corps! Cela le fit sourire et, l'envie devenant trop pressante, ce fut lui qui joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Goulument, il se perdit dans ce baiser. Elle le serrait si fort qu'il avait presque de la difficulté à respirer. Il caressait son dos, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise pour atteindre sa peau qu'il trouva chaude et satinée. Leurs langues dansèrent un moment, chacun cherchant à contrôler le rythme. Ses cuisses nues l'enserrèrent au niveau des hanches et son érection vint faire pression sur son sexe qu'il devinait humide. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il ouvrit son pantalon et tenta de faire de même avec son pourpoint et sa chemise. Elle dut toutefois l'aider en se décollant un peu de lui pour le laisser faire. Leurs mains s'emmêlaient dans leur hâte de se déshabiller et il était au bord de la frustration lorsqu'il se libéra enfin de ce maudit vêtement. Reprenant son souffle, il prit les pans de la chemise d'Aramis et la fit lentement glisser le long de ses bras. Le col était si grand qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à y passer ses épaules. Laissant retomber le vêtement sur les hanches de la jeune femme, Rochefort admira la magnifique poitrine qu'il venait de mettre à jour. Les caressant doucement de ses mains, il effleura chacun des mamelons avec ses lèvres, puis sa langue. Les petits écarts de respirations de la jeune femme sonnaient doux à son oreille.

Délicatement, il la poussa sur le lit alors qu'il empoignait son sein droit de sa bouche, léchant avec insistance jusqu'à ce que le bout ressorte. Aramis croisa ses longues jambes derrière son dos, déjà prête à le laisser la pénétrer, mais Rochefort désirait savourer le moment.

Ensemble, ils se repositionnèrent sur le lit, s'étendant complètement sur le matelas dur, leurs têtes au niveau de l'oreiller moelleux. Enlacés, peau contre peau, ils s'embrassaient avec passion. Rochefort était intérieurement surpris de leur réaction à tous deux. Il avait voulu être froid et direct et voilà qu'une minutes ou deux avaient suffit à lui faire oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Et elle. Si chaude, si soumise… Aramis s'offrait à lui sans pudeur, écartant ses jambes d'une façon terriblement invitante, passant ses ongles sur son dos dénudé, glissant ses mains sous son pantalon pour presser ses fesses. Elle le voulait en elle et Rochefort perdait la tête à cette notion.

Complètement envahi par son désir, le comte se releva soudainement et, à genoux sur le lit, entreprit de libérer son érection. Aramis, magnifique, le regardait faire. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait y lire tout le désir qu'elle ressentait et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration tremblante. Lorsque son membre fut libéré, pointant fièrement à l'air libre, Rochefort ne perdit pas une seconde et se recoucha sur sa belle. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, reprenant avec fougue leur baiser passionné.

« … Aramis… ma belle Aramis… comme tu m'as manqué hier…. »

Il lui murmurait à l'oreille, alternant baiser, caresse de la langue et mordillement de ses dents. Sa main droite vint prendre la tête de la jeune femme, poussant son visage vers le sien et contrôlant l'angle de leur embrassade. Elle gémissait sans retenue, ses lèvres mouillées étaient intoxicantes.

« Je ne pensait qu'à toi. Je… Aramis… tourne-toi. Tourne-toi. »

Elle parut surprise de sa demande, mais elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il la fit mettre à quatre pattes. Sans avertissement, totalement possédé par son désir, Rochefort la pénétra avec force. Elle se raidit à l'impact, mais elle était déjà si mouillée, si excitée, qu'il sut qu'elle n'aurait pas mal de cette violente intrusion. De fait, elle se mit aussitôt à gémir plus fort. Chaque coup de hanche de l'homme lui soutirant un petit cri de plaisir.

« OH!... Ouuuiiii!… Comme ça! Oui… Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...»

Elle était si expressive dans sa passion, Rochefort pensait qu'il allait en mourir. De sa main droite, il empoigna la chevelure de la belle blonde et tira sa tête vers l'arrière. Il maintint cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant la soumission complète de la jeune femme et regardant ses fesses rondes frapper son vendre dur, sa verge entrant et sortant d'elle à un rythme régulier. Leurs corps eurent tôt fait d'être couvert de sueur, leur respiration de plus en plus rapide. Prenant les hanches d'Aramis des deux mains, Rochefort la martela rapidement de plusieurs coups profonds avant de subitement s'arrêter. Il avait failli éjaculer. Elle était si serrée autour de lui! Ses cris de plaisir alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de sa pénétration l'avaient presque fait basculer.

«… mmm… Rochefort… continue… continue, je t'en prie… encore… encore….. »

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, Aramis bougeait sensuellement des hanches, la tête touchant presque le matelas, les fesses ouvertes pour mettre à sa vue sa verge dure qui ressortait de sa chatte. Quelle magnifique vision!

Perturbé par les émotions qui s'en prenaient à lui à la vue du désir évident de la jeune femme. Rochefort se coucha sur son dos, plaçant une de ses mains sur le cou d'Aramis, l'autre supportant son poids. Il reprit doucement ses mouvements, entrant et sortant délibérément lentement de son sexe chaud.

« Tu aimes ça, hein? Tu aimes ça, Aramis? Dis-moi, ma belle, dis-moi que tu aimes quand je te baise ainsi. Dis-le moi… allez… »

«….oh….o…oui….oui….comme ça… comme ça… plus fort… plus fort… je t'en prie… Rochefort…. Rochefort… Roch…. Rochefort… oh oui…. s'il te plait….»

Elle gémissait son nom si érotiquement que l'homme sentit qu'il ne pourrait durer bien longtemps à ce rythme. Mais où était passé tout son self-contrôle? Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même ainsi! Augmentant encore la force de sa pénétration, Rochefort ne put que s'abandonner à sa partenaire. Repoussant aux limites de sa conscience tout résonnement logique, il se concentra sur sa tâche.

Alors qu'il la pénétrait avec force, Aramis devenait de plus en plus vocale. Se rappelant soudainement que l'auberge où ils se trouvaient n'était guère isolée, il eut la présence d'esprit de placer l'une de ses mains sur la bouche du mousquetaire pour étouffer un peu ses gémissements de plaisir. Son orgueil gonflé à bloc, Rochefort eut l'envie pressante de regarder Aramis en face. Se retirant d'elle, il la fit se retourner sur le dos, mais au lieu de se coucher sur elle à nouveau, il la prit par les bras et la força à s'assoir sur lui.

« Monte-moi, Aramis. Monte-moi. »

Ainsi positionnés, ils pouvaient se regarder en face. Il prit sa verge d'une main et, indiquant à la jeune femme de s'y glisser, il l'aida à garder son équilibre de l'autre. Elle eut une expression de délice alors qu'elle se laissait pénétrer à nouveau par le membre rigide du comte. Debout sur les genoux, elle entreprit de chevaucher Rochefort doucement, les mains posées sur ses larges épaules pour s'aider. Il ne bougeait plus, restant assis sur ses fesses, enserrant la taille fine du mousquetaire de ses mains. Il ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, émerveillé par toutes les expressions qui s'y affichaient. Elle roulait la tête comme un chat, de légers sons sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de l'homme, défaisant sa queue de cheval et glissant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches brunes. Elle colla son front au sien, les yeux dans les yeux, leur haleine se mêlant alors qu'ils sentaient tous deux que la fin approchait.

Entourant avec force la taille du mousquetaire de ses bras, Rochefort reprit possession du rythme. Rapide et fougueux, ses coups de hanche eurent tôt fait de faire chavirer la jeune femme. Écrasant une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne réveille tout l'établissement, Rochefort éjacula avec tant de force qu'il vit noir pendant un instant.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Aramis était toute molle dans ses bras, sa tête blonde reposant sur son épaule, les bras pendant. Il la tenait toujours serrée contre lui et ferma les yeux un moment pour savourer cette petite victoire.

Il n'avait peut-être pas été aussi en contrôle qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais une chose était sûre, Aramis était aussi perdue que lui dans cette étrange affaire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Aramis**

Dans les bras de Rochefort, assise sur sa verge qu'elle sentait toujours ferme en elle, Aramis revenait doucement à la réalité. Elle aurait du avoir honte de son comportement. Rochefort. Pour l'amour du ciel! Pourtant, en cet instant, Aramis ne se rappelait pas avoir était aussi contentrée de toute sa vie. L'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras n'était pas son premier choix d'amant. Pourtant, il venait de lui faire si intensément l'amour qu'elle doutait qu'un autre homme puisse jamais lui offrir ce genre de sensations. Rochefort…. Rochefort! Pardieu.

D'un même mouvement, ils se couchèrent doucement sur le lit.

« NON! Reste en moi…»

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça? Rochefort semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Il fit pourtant en sorte de laisser son membre en elle alors qu'ils s'étendaient sur le lit. Elle ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir et il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, des mèches de ses cheveux venant chatouiller ses lèvres. La chandelle qui brûlait sur la petite commode était presque arrivée au bout de son existence et Aramis contempla songeusement la petite flamme qui vacillait.

« …. J'étais jalouse. »

« …. Je sais. »

« ….pfff…. »

« C'était une erreur de ma part. Je n'aurais pas du…. »

« …. Une erreur?… je… »

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir t'avoir pour moi, Aramis. C'était idiot de ma part de gaspiller mon temps avec cette femme. J'aurais du aller te rejoindre… »

« …. Effectivement… »

« Ça ne se reproduira plus. Dors, maintenant. »

« … tsk… suis-je sensée dire ''À vos ordres, monsieur''?... »

« Seulement si ça te plait. »

« Insignifiant… »

« … Je devrais retourner à ma chambre… »

« … je sais… »

« …. »

« …Rochefort? »

«… humm?... »

« Dors. »

Elle le sentit sourire sur sa poitrine. Il ne bougea plus. Entre ses jambes, son sexe maintenant mou était sorti d'elle. Leurs corps couverts de sueur sentaient fort, mais c'était une bonne odeur aux narines d'Aramis. La respiration du comte se stabilisa rapidement et elle sut qu'il dormait. Qu'allait-elle faire, désormais? Elle n'était pas naïve au point de se mentir plus longtemps. Peu importe qu'il la fasse chanter ou non, peu importe leur histoire commune, ou peut-être en partie à cause de cela, Rochefort était devenu plus qu'un amant indésirable. Elle voulait l'avoir dans son lit. Elle l'avait attendu impatiemment hier soir et elle avait senti les larmes lui venir aux yeux à la réalisation qu'il ne viendrait finalement pas. Lorsqu'elle l'avait revu ce matin, sa colère et son orgueil l'avait maintenue. Si elle avait été plus faible, elle se serait probablement jetée dans ses bras pour le supplier de ne jamais plus l'abandonner…

L'abandon… Humm… Peut-être était-ce cela la raison de son attirance pour le comte? François l'avait abandonnée peu de temps après qu'il lui ait fait l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'hommes par la suite. Jusqu'à Athos… Jusqu'à ce qu'Athos la touche pour ensuite se retourner contre elle, l'abandonnant lui aussi.

Peut-être que, inconsciemment, elle s'accrochait à Rochefort. Non par amour, mais par peur d'être encore une fois rejetée? C'était envisageable. Elle allait devoir analyser cela. Pour l'heure, il était tard et la route serait longue demain. Se callant contre son oreiller, remontant comme elle pouvait les couvertures sur elle et l'homme qui dormait, Aramis s'endormit. Alors que son esprit perdait doucement toutes notions rationnelles, elle se fit la remarque qu'un bon orgasme relaxait extraordinairement bien le corps et l'esprit….

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Aramis eut conscience de deux choses. Premièrement, elle était toujours dans les bras de Rochefort. Deuxièmement, elle trouvait cela bizarrement agréable. Il était déjà réveillé, apparemment, puisqu'il promenait doucement ses doigts le long de son corps nu. Pendant la nuit, ils avaient inversé leur position. C'était lui maintenant qui dormait sur le dos et elle qui reposait sa tête sur sa poitrine. L'effleurement du bout de ses doigts, les caresses légères du comte réveillaient en elle un désir qui commençait à lui paraître presque… familier. Elle repensa à hier, à la façon dont ils avaient fait l'amour, au tutoiement employé qui rendait ce moment encore plus personnel. Définitivement, ils construisaient petit à petit une étrange relation. Leur attirance l'un pour l'autre était certaine, mais où pouvait bien mener ce genre d'amourette, basée sur du chantage et des menaces.

Relevant la tête pour regarder Rochefort, elle croisa son œil valide. Ils restèrent un moment à se jauger. À voir son expression très neutre, Aramis eut l'impression que l'homme devant elle partageait son désarrois et tentait aussi d'analyser tout cela. Que faire, maintenant?

Un bruit léger de pas vint interrompre leurs pensées et, sans un mot, ils se levèrent à l'unisson. S'habillant en silence, Rochefort fut le premier à sortir de la chambre. Il attrapa la poignée de porte, puis hésita un instant avant de se retourner.

« Nous devrions… nous devrions parler de tout ceci. À notre retour, je veux dire. Vous viendrez à mon manoir et… et nous discuterons de… de… enfin.. »

Cherchant ses mots, il finit par laisser tomber. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, laissant une Aramis perplexe derrière lui.

En effet, il faudrait discuter de tout ceci un jour. Pour l'instant, Aramis avait du travail. Elle finit de s'habiller et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Remontant sur son cheval, une heure plus tard, elle alla se placer juste à côté du comte qui donnait ses dernières recommandations au cocher de la calèche. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui fit un léger sourire avant de se retourner à nouveau.

Alors qu'ils trottaient tranquillement ensemble, Aramis réfléchissait fortement. Son retour à Paris signifiait aussi qu'elle allait devoir faire face à ses compagnons. Elle espérait que D'Artagnan serait de retour de son congé. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un allié. Et puis, elle mourait d'envie de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre de sa relation avec Rochefort. Quoi que… non, finalement, ce serait probablement une mauvaise idée de s'épancher sur ce sujet avec son jeune ami…

Demain après-midi, au plus tard, elle serait de retour chez elle. Que devait-elle faire par la suite? Évidemment, elle irait se rapporter à Tréville et donnerait les détails de son contrat avec Rochefort. Enfin, ce qui lui était possible de divulguer. Devrait-elle courir après Porthos et Athos? Elle avait toujours de la rancœur pour celui-ci. Il allait devoir s'excuser et se faire pardonner son comportement s'il souhaitait un jour qu'elle lui refasse confiance. Ils s'étaient fait mal tous les deux et allaient devoir réparer les pots cassés. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il continue de l'ignorer totalement et qu'il ne lui reparle jamais…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et maudit son état de femme. Elle était d'habitude très bonne à contrôler ce genre de démonstration émotive mais les derniers évènements dans sa vie semblaient l'avoir perturbée sur tous les plans. Elle réalisait à quel point elle aimait être mousquetaire. Avant que sa véritable identité ne vienne mettre en péril la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait trimée pour se construire, elle avait parfois rêvé de redevenir Renée. Enfin, rien de vraiment sérieux, mais, certaines choses lui manquaient. Sa famille, par exemple. Ses parents étaient toujours vivants. Tant qu'elle était Aramis, il était hors de question de les revoir, mais… maintenant qu'elle faisait tranquillement la paix entre ses deux mondes intérieurs, peut-être serait-il envisageable de reprendre parfois ses habits de femme…

Un frisson parcourut Aramis. Oh la la! Quelles étranges pensées! Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle songe à remettre une robe? Pourrait-elle réellement vivre de front deux vies? Être Aramis le mousquetaire et Renée la… la quoi? Si elle renouait avec ses parents, elle pourrait reprendre son titre, mais son absence de plusieurs années semblerait plus que suspecte… Et puis, que ferait Renée à Paris?

Elle fut reconnaissante à Rochefort de ne pas lui adresser la parole plus que de nécessaire durant toute la journée. Elle avait grandement besoin de se retrouver dans ses pensées. Les émotions qu'elle vivait étaient incroyablement intenses et elle devait digérer tout cela. Alors qu'ils faisaient halte dans une énorme auberge à moins d'une demi-journée de Paris, Aramis contemplait les jours à venir avec anxiété. Elle mangea en silence, répondant poliment aux questions du Baron, mais évitant d'étirer la conversation. Elle finit par s'excuser et se retira dans sa chambre. Ce n'est que rendue dans la petite pièce bien chauffée qu'elle repensa à Rochefort.

Il n'était pas tellement tard et, avant de monter, elle l'avait aperçu en train de jouer aux cartes avec certains des membres du cortège. Se rappelant le malaise de la nuit précédente, elle se dit qu'il n'allait peut-être pas monter la voir, finalement. Une petite déception lui vrilla légèrement le cœur, mais ne souhaitant pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet, épuisée d'avoir passé la journée à analyser de tous côtés les problèmes qu'elle vivait, Aramis se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Un léger bruit la réveilla. Il faisait très noir dans la chambre et, désorientée, Aramis ne sut pas immédiatement où elle se trouvait. Un autre petit coup à la porte la ramena à la réalité et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Rochefort s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Dans la noirceur, elle l'entendait respirer. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un bon moment, laissant leurs yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Finalement, devinant sa silhouette debout devant la porte, Aramis s'avança doucement vers lui.

Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et les glissa lentement vers ses épaules. Il avait la tête penchée, des mèches de ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Elle se colla à lui et, sans un mot, approcha son visage du sien. Leur nez se touchèrent et, doucement, elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et lui donna un léger baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Elle resta là quelques secondes, son odeur masculine emplissant peu à peu ses narines. Finalement, il répondit, pressant ses lèvres plus fortement sur les siennes et passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et Aramis caressa le bout de sa langue avec la sienne. Elle effectua des ronds langoureux autour de celle-ci et, profitant du fait qu'elle menait le jeu jusqu'à maintenant, alla défaire cette satanée queue de cheval. Elle aimait les cheveux longs chez un homme et ceux de Rochefort étaient épais et étonnement doux. Elle en prit une poignée dans sa main droite et caressa l'arrière de son cou de l'autre. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du comte et elle sentit son érection presser contre son ventre.

L'atmosphère était électrisante. La tension était forte entre eux, leur désir partagé presque étouffant et Aramis ne pensait qu'à le toucher, le goûter. Son cerveau enregistrait leurs gestes mais n'analysait rien, ne jugeait rien. Elle était libre et sauvage. Son corps vibrait d'instincts primaux. Elle était guidée par son besoin de palper, de lécher.

Rochefort semblait pris de la même folie, caressant le corps de la jeune femme avec vigueur alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Ses larges mains vinrent se poser sur ses fesses rondes et nues, les empoignant sous la chemise de nuit. D'un geste vif, il fit un 180 degré, forçant Aramis à s'appuyer dos à la porte qu'ils n'avaient pas quittée. Il lui écarta les jambes en la soulevant, se plaçant dans le creux de celles-ci. Sans jamais quitter sa bouche, il glissa une main sur son entrejambe et entreprit de défaire son laçage. Pendant se temps, Aramis enserrait ses épaules en s'émerveillant de cette nouvelle position très excitante.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement libéré sa verge en érection, Rochefort ne fit ni un ni deux et enfourcha Aramis avec force pour commencer à la pommeler rapidement. Brisant leur baiser, ses mains sous les fesses d'Aramis pour l'aider à supporter son poids, il mordillait passionnément son cou. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient alors que leurs mouvements devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Les coups de hanche du comte poussaient la jeune femme sur la porte qui émettait un léger couinement à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'elle eut son orgasme, elle fut prise par surprise. Cela n'avait pas prit beaucoup de temps, quelques minutes à peine. Des vagues la submergèrent et elle n'eut pas conscience que Rochefort était lui aussi arrivé à sa limite. Elle laissa sa tête retomber, colla sa joue sur la tête de l'homme qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il la serrait fort et elle s'émerveilla à nouveau de leur position. Elle se sentait terriblement femme tout à coup, les jambes autour de la taille de son amant, son sexe toujours dur en elle et son visage enfoui dans son cou. Elle n'osait pas parler. D'ailleurs, en y pensant bien, le silence de Rochefort était presque curieux. Lui qui aimait donner des ordres…

Tentant de garder le plus longtemps possible leur position, Rochefort amena Aramis jusqu'au lit en la gardant dans ses bras. Ils durent pourtant se libérer l'un de l'autre lorsque, voulant se coucher sous les couvertures, le comte réalisa qu'il était toujours complètement habillé. Alors que la jeune femme se glissait sous le drap, elle observa son compagnon enlever ses vêtements. Voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, il sourit malicieusement et finit de se déshabiller avec lenteur. Cela fit rire Aramis, ses mouvements provocateurs se voulant plus rigolos que sensuels.

Alors qu'il se glissait à son tour dans le lit, Aramis se fit la réflexion que leur intimité devenait de plus en plus… comment dire? Plus sincère? La domination de Rochefort dans leur couple était indéniable, pourtant, Aramis ne se sentait pas aussi impuissante qu'elle aurait du l'être. Probablement parce qu'elle savait que l'homme qui la faisait chanter était lui aussi pris au piège dans cette étonnante relation qu'ils partageaient…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Athos**

Elle était de retour. Elle devait être revenue au courant de l'après-midi. Maurice avait mentionné l'avoir vue sortir du bureau du Capitaine juste au début de son quart de travail. Elle devait être chez elle, à l'heure qu'il est…

Athos, lui, était à son poste et ne pouvait pas aller la voir. De toute manière, il ne voulait pas la voir seule. Il attendrait que Porthos soit là. Et D'Artagnan.

Penser au jeune gascon le fit rougir de honte. D'Artagnan était revenu hier soir d'une courte visite dans sa famille. S'arrêtant quelques minutes chez Athos pour lui dire bonjour avant de se rendre chez les Bonacieux, il avait écouté avec étonnement l'histoire de Porthos sur la découverte du sexe d'Aramis. Alors que les deux mousquetaires tentaient de préparer leur jeune compagnon au choc de la nouvelle, c'est eux qui avaient été diablement surpris. D'Artagnan savait.

D'abord, Athos ressentit de la stupéfaction à ce revirement de situation. Puis, alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait, la colère s'était emparée de lui. Oh, pas autant que cette terrible nuit-là, mais assez fortement pour qu'il engueule le petit impudent pendant un bon moment. Non mais, décidément, on ne pouvait plus se fier à personne! Lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers Porthos pour lui crier si, lui aussi, il avait des choses à cacher, il avait soudainement réalisé où tout cela allait… Porthos avait éclaté de rire devant la stupidité de cette histoire et Athos, pensant piteusement à sa propre identité cachée, ne put que rire lui aussi de cette incroyable situation. Un rire rempli de fatigue et d'abattement.

D'Artagnan leur avait alors passé un savon. Heureusement qu'ils avaient un peu adouci les ''détails'' de la nuit qu'Athos avait passée avec Aramis. La réaction de rejet qu'avaient eu les deux hommes ne plaisait guère à leur jeune compagnon. En fait, il était terriblement en colère contre eux. C'était un peu injuste de sa part, par contre, il ne partageait pas autant d'années d'amitié avec la jeune femme qu'eux deux. Même s'il faisait maintenant partie de la famille des mousquetaires, la trahison d'Aramis n'était pas aussi profonde pour lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Athos pensait, intérieurement.

Pourtant, il se demandait pourquoi D'Artagnan n'avait eu aucune mauvaise réaction à la découverte du secret d'Aramis. Après tout, un mensonge était un mensonge. Athos se dit qu'il aurait du être fâché contre le jeune homme aussi, puisqu'il était au courant de l'affaire… Pourtant, lorsqu'il se penchait réellement sur l'analyse de ses émotions, Athos était assez intelligent pour voir que ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait envers le jeune gascon, mais de la jalousie.

De la jalousie.

Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il aurait du savoir. Qu'Aramis ait confié sa véritable identité à ce nouvel ami plutôt qu'à lui était comme une deuxième trahison. La tristesse faisait place à la rage face à cette nouvelle information. Aramis n'avait-elle pas confiance en lui? Ne lui avait-elle pas confié sa vie plus d'une fois? Alors, pourquoi le considérer indigne de connaitre la vérité?

Elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même, au fond. Même sans jamais lui avoir confié son histoire, Aramis savait qu'Athos avait un compte à régler avec les femmes. Elle avait compris que lui avouer qui elle était mettrait en péril leur amitié et elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'y faire face. Elle avait eu raison. Sa réaction avait été démesurée. Juste à penser à ce qu'il lui avait fait et la honte l'envahissait de nouveau. Quel imbécile!

Athos avait mal réagi, certes, mais il n'allait pas pleurnicher dans son coin indéfiniment. La brève discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec D'Artagnan lui avait donné le coup de pouce nécessaire à se ressaisir. Il devait parler avec Aramis, régler cette histoire et tenter de sauver ce qui restait de leur amitié. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Son quart de travail fut l'un des plus longs de sa vie. Porthos était heureusement avec lui et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer voir Aramis dès la fin de leur chiffre. Ils travaillaient tous les trois demain et il valait mieux faire baisser un peu la tension avec elle avant de faire face à leurs autres compagnons d'armes. Lorsque l'heure du départ arriva enfin, Athos était terriblement nerveux.

Sur leurs chevaux, les deux hommes ne parlèrent guère durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Aramis. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et les rues faiblement éclairées avaient un air lugubre qui donna le frisson aux mousquetaires. Athos tenta de ne pas y voir un mauvais présage. Sa nervosité augmenta d'un cran lorsque les fenêtres lumineuses de la maison d'Aramis apparurent. Pas de doute, elle était bien chez-elle.

Descendant de leurs montures devant la porte principale de la demeure, les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment sans bouger. Ils avaient honte de leurs dernières rencontres avec leur amie et ne savaient pas trop comment l'approcher. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Athos monta lentement les marches de l'escalier et ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Porthos derrière lui. Voilà. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.

Il s'apprêtait à cogner à la porte lorsqu'un étrange cri le figea sur place. Le poing dans les airs, à quelques centimètres à peine de la lourde porte en bois, Athos tendit l'oreille, perplexe. Le bruit venait de l'intérieur.

« Athos? Qu'est-ce que… »

Athos fit signe à Porthos de se taire, les nerfs à vif, tous ses sens en alerte. Le petit cri se fit entendre à nouveau, suivi d'un son plus sourd. Il n'en reconnaissait pas la source et n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer ce qu'Aramis pouvait bien faire. Leurs nombreuses aventures avaient aiguisé les instincts d'Athos et celui-ci ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'une seule chose, Aramis devait être en danger! Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait du se précipiter dans la pièce pour sauver son amie possiblement en situation périlleuse, les évènements de la dernière semaine l'avaient rendu craintif. Il n'agit donc pas, laissant son oreille tenter de discerner un autre indice.

Là. Encore ce bruit. Prothos fit signe qu'il l'avait entendu, lui aussi. Désignant la fenêtre placée plus haut, il fit mine de s'y rendre. En silence, Athos le suivit et, arrivés à la hauteur de la vitre, ils regardèrent à l'intérieur. Les rideaux étaient presque entièrement fermés, mais un léger espace au centre permettait de voir une partie du petit salon. Rien de bien grand mais, juste assez pour distinguer deux silhouettes sur l'un des divans. Des genoux apparaissaient ainsi que de longues bottes noires. Elles devaient appartenir à un homme assez grand, vue leur taille. Mais ce qui attira l'attention des deux hommes fut la jeune femme assise sur ces genoux.

D'Aramis, on ne discernait qu'une partie du profil. Son dos et ses fesses étaient un peu en angle. C'était pourtant elle, sans aucun doute, sa longue chevelure blonde cascadant librement dans son dos. Son dos… nu. Ses fesses reposaient sur les jambes de l'homme qu'elle chevauchait et ses mains prenaient appui sur ses cuisses. Ils la voyaient se mouvoir langoureusement, ses mèches de cheveux dansant au rythme de ses mouvements. Même s'ils ne distinguaient qu'une fraction de la scène ayant lieu dans le petit salon douillet de leur amie, ils ne pouvaient se méprendre sur ce qui s'y passait. Aramis était en train de baiser avec un homme. Dans son salon. Nue. Elle chevauchait son partenaire avec fougue, les formes rondes de son postérieur ondulant à chaque coup, son dos se courbant sous la passion et sa tête se projetant vers l'arrière.

Le cerveau d'Athos avait de la difficulté à digérer tout cela. Il sentit la main de Porthos se poser sur son épaule, tentant d'attirer son attention, mais il était figé sur place, regardant les bribes de scène qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux ébahis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

La voix les surprit tous les deux et, d'un même mouvement, Athos et Porthos se retournèrent. D'Artagnan les regardaient d'en bas, les mains sur les hanches et le nez plissé.

« … euh…. Nous sommes venus voir Aramis…»

« Oui, d'accord Athos. Je vois bien. Mais, vous faisiez quoi à sa fenêtre? »

Les deux mousquetaires échangèrent un regard coupable. Effectivement, sachant maintenant qu'Aramis était une femme, il était assez suspect de voir deux hommes épier celle-ci par sa fenêtre de salon. Ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention des deux occupants de la maison, Athos et Porthos descendirent rejoindre leur jeune ami dans la rue.

« Je sais, ça parait sacrément bizarre, mais nous avons entendu du bruit et nous voulions juste nous assurer que tout allait bien…»

« En espionnant par la fenêtre? »

«…»

« Bon sang les amis, vous êtes déjà assez mal avec Aramis, ne venez pas en plus en rajouter! Vous pensez qu'il aurait aimé s'il vous avait surpris à regarder par sa fenêtre comme ça? »

Honteux de se faire – encore – réprimander par le jeune gascon sur leur comportement avec Aramis, les deux vétérans mousquetaires ne surent que dire. Athos lui, n'arrivait simplement pas à se débarrasser de sa curiosité. Qui était l'homme avec Aramis? Il tentait aussi d'ignorer la pression qu'il avait au cœur.

« Bon, allons le voir. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là! »

Porthos attrapa vivement le bras de D'Artagnan alors que celui-ci entamait les marches.

« Euh… Non. Elle… Aramis est occupée. Nous devrions revenir une autre fois. »

« Voyons Porthos, peu importe ce que fait Aramis présentement, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait heureux de vous voir? Du moins, il apprécierait sûrement que vous vous excusiez en privé avant de retourner à la caserne demain. Venez. »

Comme dans un cauchemar, Athos vit D'Artagnan aller cogner à la porte d'Aramis. Il se dit que, non, elle n'oserait pas venir répondre, elle était beaucoup trop occupée! Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Tous trois rebrousseraient chemin en se disant qu'ils la verraient demain, mais ses faibles espoirs furent réduits au néant lorsque la voix d'Aramis leur parvint de l'intérieur.

« Qui va là? »

« C'est D'Artagnan, Aramis. Athos et Porthos sont avec moi. Pouvons-nous entrer? »

«…euh… oui. Oui. Mais attendez deux secondes, je vous prie. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la porte et D'Artagnan finit par se retourner vers ses amis, le regard perplexe, lorsque la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas après quelques minutes d'attentes.

« Aramis? Vous allez bien? »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et une Aramis toute habillée apparut dans l'embrassure de celle-ci, leur faisant signe d'entrer.

« Vous excuserez le désordre, mais je n'ai guère eu le temps de faire le ménage depuis mon arrivée. »

«Mais non, voyons, c'est loin d'être le genre de chose que des hommes comme nous remarquent! » D'Artagnan dit cela sur un ton léger et plein d'humour. Sans doute tentait-il d'éviter que la tension monte entre ses trois amis. Il ne put pourtant pas éviter son cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit qui était déjà assis au salon.

« Rochefort? Que faites-vous ici? »

Athos et Porthos, qui venaient d'entrer derrière D'Artagnan, se figèrent sur place. Athos n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Rochefort était confortablement assis sur le divan près de l'âtre, les jambes croisées, un verre de vin à la main. Son regard malicieux et sa moue moqueuse narguèrent Athos lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Pourtant, ce qui attira surtout l'attention du mousquetaire furent les longues bottes noires de l'homme…

« Bien le bonsoir à vous tous. »

Rochefort avait parlé sur un ton visiblement ennuyé. Bien que D'Artagnan n'ait pas vu la scène à la fenêtre, il était évident, même pour lui, qu'ils avaient interrompu quelque chose entre l'homme et la femme. Athos tourna les yeux vers Aramis qui s'était avancée vers la table, une bouteille de vin et une coupe vide à la main, et remarqua le rouge de ses joues, ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses lèvres humides qu'elle tenait pincées.

« Je suis content de vous voir, D'Artagnan. Vous avez fait bon voyage? »

Aramis s'adressa au gascon sans même regarder ses deux autres compagnons. Alors que D'Artagnan répondait avec enthousiasme à son amie, l'esprit d'Athos était entièrement occupé à analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Rochefort.

Aramis et Rochefort.

Aramis nue assise sur Rochefort en train de… sans aucun doute.

Non seulement était-elle une femme, mais elle baisait avec un de leur plus ancien ennemi? Depuis combien de temps? Lui aussi savait? Lui? D'Artagnan? Tréville? Mais pas Athos? Le cœur lui serrait dans la poitrine. Ses mains étaient engourdies, sa vision se brouillait. Bon sang.

Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

**Aramis**

Athos était parti. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Il avait simplement quitté la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Quel goujat!

Porthos semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Figé sur place depuis son entrée, il avait tourné la tête pour suivre du regard son ami s'enfuir comme un lâche. Seulement le haut de son corps bougea, ce qui parut comique aux yeux d'Aramis. Pourtant, elle était loin d'avoir envie de rire. Rochefort, assis sur son divan, lâcha un petit rire moqueur, mais il mit son nez dans son verre lorsqu'elle lui retourna un regard noir de reproche. _Tais-toi!_

« Et bien? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Athos? C'est bien lui qui a proposé de venir ce soir, non? »

D'Artagnan avait l'air véritablement curieux de la réaction de son compagnon, et un peu frustré aussi.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Porthos? »

Aramis venait de s'assoir sur le divan. Sans y penser, elle avait choisi celui où siégeait déjà Rochefort, le forçant à se pousser un peu pour lui faire de la place. Porthos et D'Artagnan virent s'assoir dans celui en face d'eux, l'air consterné de Porthos totalement incongru aux yeux d'Aramis.

« Athos et Porthos voulaient vous parler, Aramis. C'est un sujet délicat, peut-être devrions nous être seuls? »

Il fit de gros yeux vers Rochefort sans aucune subtilité. Déjà bien ennuyé par son coït interrompu, Aramis avait peu de patience pour ses compagnons d'armes, ce soir.

« Rochefort est au courant. Il peut rester. »

D'Artagnan eut l'air adéquatement surpris, mais Porthos ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, préférant regarder ses mains croisées entres ses genoux. Humm… Ça c'était étrange.

« Vous… vous le lui avez dit? »

«D'Artagnan, vous et moi sommes amis et je vous serai toujours reconnaissante d'avoir accepté sans réticence mon état de femme. Rochefort a deviné ma condition et, lorsqu'il m'a confrontée, je n'ai pas pu lui mentir. Tout cela est réglé entre lui et moi. Ne soyez pas gêné de parler. Que souhaitiez-vous de moi? »

« Et bien, quand je suis revenu, hier, Athos et Porthos m'ont mis au courant de toute la situation et… »

« J'en doute… »

«… euh… et bien, je veux dire. Enfin. J'ai compris que les choses ne se passaient pas très bien et je voulais vous apporter mon soutien. Ainsi qu'être présent lorsqu'ils feraient leurs excuses. »

« Leurs excuses? »

Elle regarda Porthos qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

« Porthos? »

« Aramis. »

Lorsqu'enfin il parla, relevant les yeux pour la regarder, Aramis vit que ceux-ci semblaient humides. Un profond malaise s'empara d'elle et sa frustration et son irritation de tout à l'heure disparurent en un clin d'œil. Porthos était son ami et, de toute évidence, quelque chose le troublait intensément. Elle ne devait pas empirer les choses en ayant une attitude aussi fermée.

« D'Artagnan? Rochefort? J'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec Porthos seul à seul. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! »

Elle s'attendait à de profondes protestations, surtout venant du comte mais, étonnamment, les deux hommes se levèrent en silence et, respectueusement, sortirent de la maison en saluant bien bas les deux mousquetaires.

Le silence s'éternisa un moment alors qu'Aramis et Porthos se dévisageaient. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à faire les premiers pas. Il fallait pourtant briser cette glace qui risquait de les envahir. Aramis poussa un long soupir et, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'avança en terrain glissant.

« Porthos? Je… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Sinon que je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir menti pendant si longtemps. Sachez que si je l'ai fait, ce n'était pas par malice. J'avais mes raisons. Raisons que je suis prête à vous divulguer. Je ne l'ai pas fait avant parce que… parce que je craignais votre réaction. À vous et Athos… »

Ce nom résonna entre eux pendant un moment. Porthos ne semblait pas vouloir parler et Aramis ne savait pas trop comment déchiffrer son regard. La jugeait-il? Si oui, pourquoi être venu ce soir alors? Elle décida d'attendre qu'il fasse le pas suivant et lui servit à boire en attendant.

« Vous et Rochefort? »

La question n'était pas élaborée, pourtant, Aramis sut ce que ces mots sous-entendaient. Rochefort et moi, pensa-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il entre Rochefort et moi? Tentant de trouver la meilleure façon de répondre à son ami, elle s'avança sur sa chaise, approchant son visage du sien, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Rochefort… Rochefort a su pour moi parce qu'il avait des espions au bordel. Le bruit s'est répandu jusqu'à lui et il m'a confrontée lors de notre voyage. Je n'ai pas nié, évidemment. Nous… nous avons beaucoup parlé et… et bien, je me suis tournée vers lui, ne sachant plus trop où prendre appui… »

Elle qui ne se confiait pas facilement, admettre qu'elle s'était ''appuyée'' sur quelqu'un lui était difficile. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas et elle ne souhaitait pas mentir de nouveau à ses amis. Porthos méritait de connaitre la vérité, maintenant que l'abcès était crevé, autant en finir. Porthos la surprit par sa question suivante.

« Il est votre amant? »

« Pardon? »

« Votre amant, Aramis. Rochefort et vous…? »

« … et bien. Oui. Je crois, oui. Cela vous dérange? »

Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix. De tous les problèmes qu'elle pouvait gérer, elle ne s'était pas attendue à celui-ci. Comment avait-il su? Était-ce si évident que ça?

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi il est mon amant? C'est une drôle de question! »

« Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, lui et nous. Je veux dire, il était notre ennemi…»

« Il ÉTAIT notre ennemi. Étrangement, contrairement à ceux que je considérais mes amis les plus chers, il ne m'a pas rejetée quand il a su que j'étais une femme. Au contraire… »

Sa remarque l'avait blessée. Qu'il la juge sur le choix de son amant après lui avoir tourné le dos comme il l'avait fait… Ah! Non. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en offusquer. Elle croisa les bras et il dut percevoir sa frustration.

« Aramis. Je… Tout cela est si compliqué…»

« Compliqué? Compliqué? En quoi est-ce compliqué pour vous? Je suis une femme. Une femme qui se fait passer pour un homme, oui. Et alors? J'ai de bonnes raisons pour cela. De bonnes raisons qui m'ont forcées à vous mentir. Savez-vous tout ce que j'ai du endurer? Savez-vous ce qu'il m'en a coûté d'oublier ma féminité et de devenir Aramis? Pour moi, ce fut compliqué. Pour MOI. Vous, Athos, D'Artagnan… Je vous ai caché mon véritable sexe, oui. Je m'en excuse. Mais je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous faire du mal. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je finirais par avoir des liens d'amitié avec d'autres mousquetaires lorsque j'ai pris la casaque. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait une torture pour moi de vous mentir! Je n'ai pas cherché à vous blesser! Pourquoi dire que c'est compliqué? Vous n'avez qu'à m'accepter comme je suis! Je suis toujours la même! Je n'ai pas changé! Je suis Aramis. JE SUIS ARAMIS! »

Elle s'était levée du fauteuil pendant son discours et, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes de colère coulaient le long de ses joues. Aramis avait seulement voulu lui dire qu'il ne devait pas être fâché contre elle, juste lui expliquer qu'elle était toujours son amie… Mais, les mots s'étaient bousculés dans sa bouche et des émotions contradictoires s'étaient emparées d'elle. Comment pouvait-il trouver la situation compliquée alors que c'était elle qui vivait un enfer? Porthos devait comprendre! Porthos, son Porthos si aimable et rieur, ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos! Pas une autre fois. Elle DEVAIT trouver les mots et sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle. Aramis tenta d'articuler autre chose, mais l'expression du visage de son compagnon la glaça. Porthos avait l'air en colère, ce qui était une rareté. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« Tu n'es pas Aramis. Tu n'es PAS Aramis. Et oui, c'est compliqué. Pour nous. Pour MOI. Comment oublier que tu es une femme? Aramis était un homme, un ami précieux. Je le pleure tous les soirs parce que, toi, tu n'es PAS Aramis. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Cela n'a rien à voir. On ne boit pas avec les femmes. On ne joue pas aux cartes avec elles en parlant de nos conquêtes, en riant de nos mésaventures. On ne passe pas la soirée à boire et fumer avec elles. Ce n'est pas la même chose et tout le monde en souffre. Tu as beau dire que tu avais une raison pour te faire passer pour un homme, mais peu importe. Les liens que nous avions ont été arrachés. Et Rochefort en plus? Rochefort? Si tu voulais te faire baiser, il y avait sûrement d'autres candidats, non? Ah et puis, sacrebleu. Je m'en fou! »

Porthos aussi s'était levé et dominait de toute sa taille la pauvre jeune femme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait, jamais Athos ni Porthos ne s'était permis de la tutoyer… C'était une marque de respect entres gentilhommes. Aramis était figée et croyait être dans un autre de ses cauchemars. Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa en coup de vent à côté d'elle pour sortir de la maison, elle réalisa avec une étrange claireté que tout serait fini s'il partait. C'était sa dernière chance de rattraper la situation. Elle se jeta devant lui, plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Oubliant toute pudeur, elle s'accrocha à son pourpoint, laissant ses larmes de fatigue et de peur couler à flot.

« NON! NON! Porthos, je t'en prie, non. Ne me laisse pas encore. Je suis désolée. Désolée! Tu dois comprendre. Tu dois comprendre!...»

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, le chagrin lui nouait la gorge. Les mains crispées sur le tissus vert, elle réfugia son visage sur la poitrine de Porthos et sanglota sans retenue.

Elle n'avait plus réellement conscience du temps, laissant sortir le stress de cette dernière semaine et toute la peine qu'elle trainait avec elle, son corps secoué par ses sanglots. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit lorsque Porthos la serra dans ses bras fut indescriptible. Ses puissants bras l'encerclèrent et l'une de ses mains se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle n'osait pas espérer, mais il ne l'avait pas rejetée et c'était assez pour l'aider à se calmer.

Tranquillement, elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur Porthos encore un moment, reniflant piteusement. Elle vit alors apparaitre un mouchoir blanc devant ses yeux et, reconnaissante, le prit pour se moucher. Porthos se dégagea d'elle alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes et alla s'assoir à nouveau sur le divan. La tête penchée, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, il ne leva pas les yeux quand Aramis vint le rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, elle s'assit juste à côté de lui, hésitante à s'éloigner de lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, un peu honteuse d'avoir agi de la sorte, elle ne se décidait pas à reprendre la conversation de peur de gâcher la deuxième chance que son ami lui offrait.

Il la regarda enfin. Cette fois, pas de colère dans ses yeux. Il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle et jamais Aramis n'aurait cru voir Porthos dans cet état. Ce fut assez pour lui faire monter de nouvelles larmes. Elle plissa les lèvres pour tenter de se retenir et Porthos sembla soudain paniqué.

« Non. Ne pleure pas. D'accord? Je… Je ne peux pas supporter quand une fille pleure. Je t'en prie…»

« …Désolée…»

«Ça va… Ça va… C'est juste que… Oh! La! La! Aramis… »

« Porthos. Je suis tellement désolée. Tellement. La situation m'échappe. Je… enfin…Je sais que tu ne veux plus de mon amitié mais, je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Laisse-moi te parler de mon histoire. Après… Après, tu pourras décider si tu m'en veux toujours autant.»

« J'aimerais bien l'entendre ton histoire, moi. »

Aramis et Porthos se retournèrent d'un même élan, surpris par la voix qui s'était élevée de la noirceur de l'entrée. Athos se tenait debout, devant la porte. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression, mais Aramis reconnu sa posture rigide. Il était toujours en colère, mais apparemment, il tentait de se contenir et, pour ça, Aramis en fut reconnaissante.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, Athos. »

« Ne me remercie pas. Je ne te pardonne pas ton mensonge. J'ai le droit de savoir, par contre. Porthos et moi avons le droit de savoir pourquoi et c'est seulement pour cette raison que je suis revenu. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**Athos**

Il était finalement revenu. Il s'était battu avec lui-même alors qu'il chevauchait jusqu'à chez lui. Devait-il retourner la confronter? Devait-il l'oublier totalement? Mettre une croix sur Aramis et cette amitié particulière qui les avait unis pendant tant d'années? Oui. Sûrement. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas fermer définitivement ce chapitre de sa vie sans comprendre. Il se devait d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle lui devait bien ça!

Rochefort.

Athos était jaloux de cet imbécile de Rochefort. En lui-même, ce fait était presque insupportable. Athos avait la vision du corps d'Aramis qui ne le quittait pas. Son dos nu, ses fesses rondes, ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui ondulaient au rythme de leur union... Il se remémorait ses gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il l'avait eue sous lui, au bordel. Penser que Rochefort avait pu mettre la main sur elle le perturbait au plus haut point. Non. Pas Rochefort. Il devait comprendre ce qui avait poussé Aramis à se jeter dans les bras du comte. Athos avait l'étrange sentiment que tout cela était un peu de sa faute…

Il avait alors rebroussé chemin, résolu à faire face à ce problème avec la tête froide et les idées claires. C'était une situation complexe et difficile, mais il avait connu pire, se dit-il. Mais, il était si sûr de lui, en temps normal, et voilà que le simple fait de penser à Aramis le faisait basculer dans un état de perpétuelle ambivalence. Que faire? Que faire?

Arrivé devant la porte de la mousquetaire, il avait entendu la voix de Porthos. Rarement le grand mousquetaire élevait-il la voix. Sa présence et sa corpulence suffisait amplement à impressionner les mécréants et Porthos n'avait pas à monter le ton pour s'imposer. Pourtant, c'était bien sa voix grave et colérique qu'il entendait. Ne sachant plus s'il devait entrer ou non, Athos prit quelques respirations pour se donner du courage. Ensuite, ne prenant pas la peine de cogner, il entra dans la demeure pour se figer à nouveau sur le palier. Aramis était dans les bras de Porthos et sanglotait en marmonnant.

Aucun des deux ne le vit, debout devant la porte, alors il la referma discrètement et attendit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il hésitait à déranger ce moment. Pour Porthos aussi, la dernière semaine avait été difficile. Bien qu'Athos ne l'imaginais pas ainsi, il s'était rendu compte que son ami jovial et rieur était en fait très émotif. La trahison d'Aramis l'avait profondément blessé, peut-être même plus qu'Athos. Il avait besoin de temps pour vivre son deuil, digérer sa peine et Athos ne voulut pas déranger leur embrassade.

Après un long moment, Aramis sembla reprendre le dessus. Athos les regarda s'assoir sur l'un des sofas. Il les écouta reprendre tentativement leur conversation. Sentant qu'il pouvait finalement s'annoncer, Athos s'avança d'un pas et les surprit tous les deux en parlant.

Lorsqu'Aramis posa les yeux sur lui, le cœur d'Athos bondit. Que ces yeux lui avait manqué! Pourtant, même s'il reconnaissait que la perte de son ami lui était encore douloureuse, Athos se força à se rappeler pourquoi il était là et se défendit de s'émouvoir devant quelques larmes. C'était leur arme ultime, aux femmes. Quelques petites gouttes de liquides au coin de l'œil et presque tous les hommes se pliaient à leurs désirs. Non. Athos était plus fort que ça. Il avait déjà été attendri par des larmes et il en avait payé le prix.

Il s'assit en face d'eux, fixant Aramis de son regard le plus autoritaire. La voir ainsi, les yeux rouges et tristes, son beau visage blême et le bout de son nez irrité, Athos se demanda encore une fois comment ils avaient pu être aussi aveugles. Tout criait la femme sur ce visage. Ils avaient beau en vouloir à Aramis de leur avoir menti, ils devaient prendre une bonne partie du blâme sur eux, au final. Les mousquetaires se devaient d'être intelligents et rusés. Cette histoire prouvait qu'ils pouvaient être aussi bêtes et stupides que n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de gens qu'ils aimaient. Et si Aramis avait été une espionne…

==Ne souhaitant pas rajouter au drame, Athos chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur les deux jeunes gens devant lui. Porthos était visiblement soulagé de son retour et le fixait avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension. On faisait souvent des blagues sur le fait qu'Athos était le cerveau du groupe. C'était pourtant le cas. Porthos était heureux de remettre à son compagnon la tâche ingrate de démêler cette délicate affaire. Athos sut que, peu importe sa décision, qu'il pardonne ou non à Aramis, Porthos le suivrait, même s'il souffrait de ce choix imposé.

« Alors, Aramis. Vous avez l'obligation de tout nous dire, maintenant. Vous nous devez bien ça. »

Il vit passer un soupçon de colère dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme et n'en fut pas surpris. Aramis n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres sur ce ton. Elle allait devoir s'y faire maintenant. Athos n'avait pas l'intention de la traiter avec le respect du à un autre officier. À ses yeux, elle n'était pas Aramis et n'avait donc aucun droit à l'estime qu'il offrait habituellement à son ami. Il resta assis droit, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Et bien… Oui. Vous avez droit à la vérité, en effet. Je vous demande simplement de me laisser parler librement. Je n'ai pas raconté mon histoire très souvent et j'en suis encore très émue. Je… si vous voulez bien ne pas m'interrompre, je vous en serais gré…»

Elle les regarda tour à tour et, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de lui répondre, elle se leva doucement. Marchant le long du salon, elle commença son récit.

« Mon véritable nom est Renée. Renée d'Herblay. Il y a six ans, j'étais fiancée à un gentilhomme nommé François. Je… je vous épargne bien des détails, mais sachez que nous nous aimions beaucoup et que j'attendais avec impatience nos épousailles. Mais voilà, François fut assassiné dans son manoir peu de temps avant notre mariage. C'est moi-même qui ai retrouvé son corps… Lui et sa bonne, Vienna, ont été poignardés sauvagement par une bande de vauriens. Fait encore plus étrange, il n'y avait plus de trace de Philippe, un jeune garçon dont François était le précepteur. L'enquête a duré un moment, j'ai eu le temps d'enterrer mon fiancé, mais aucune réponse n'est venue me réconforter de mon chagrin. Me laissant d'abord pleurer mon malheur, mes parents ont fini par perdre patience et ont souhaité que j'épouse quelqu'un d'autre; un vieil aristocrate que mon père affectionnait, mais qui me répugnait. J'étais en colère pour François. Après deux mois, plus personne ne semblait se soucier de sa mort et je… enfin, j'ai décidé de m'occuper moi-même de retrouver les meurtriers… »

À ce moment, Porthos autant qu'Athos avait l'air hypnotisé par la jeune femme devant eux. Elle ne les regardait pas, mais, perdue dans ses souvenirs, arpentait la pièce à petits pas, les mains jointes derrières son dos.

« J'ai débuté mes recherches, tentant de ramasser le plus d'indices possible. Bientôt, je fis face au mur de la réalité; j'étais une femme et personne, je dis bien personne, ne souhaitait que je me mêle de cette affaire. On ne répondait même pas à mes questions les plus simples et à quelques reprises, des gardes me ramenèrent chez-moi de force, ordonnant à mon père de me garder sous bonne garde. La honte qu'il avait en me regardant! Lui qui m'avait permis d'apprendre à monter à cheval. Lui qui, triste de n'avoir aucun fils, m'avait enseigné les rudiments de l'épée pour se désennuyer. N'en parle pas à ta mère, me disait-il, c'est notre petit secret! Et voilà qu'il me reprochait soudain cette indépendance qu'il m'avait insufflée!

Ne pouvant les convaincre de retarder plus longtemps mes fiançailles arrangées avec le vieil homme, je finis par m'enfuir. Comme un voleur. À ma grande honte, je dus voler quelques écus et un cheval à mes parents pour faire le trajet jusqu'à Paris. Connaissant le nom du Capitaine de Tréville, c'est vers lui que je me tournai alors… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain, leur tournant le dos. Athos pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules et dans ses longs doigts crispés l'un dans l'autre. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que, même si son ton était volontairement neutre, Aramis souffrait. Malgré lui, il admira sa détermination… Ce dont elle parlait, cet amour qu'elle avait perdu et qui la poussait à chercher justice… Athos ne croyait plus en ce genre de chose depuis son propre mariage. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait sous les yeux une femme fidèle et dévouée comme on en rencontre rarement…

« J'ai du travailler fort pour convaincre Tréville de m'engager. Il m'a fait trimer dur… Il m'a donné un mois. Un mois pour me pratiquer à être un homme et réussir à le convaincre. Il m'a offert le gite et le couvert et, cachée dans sa demeure, j'ai créé Aramis. Après m'être entrainée physiquement et mentalement, j'ai du passer une multitude de petits tests avant qu'il accepte enfin de me nommer apprenti mousquetaire. La suite, vous y avez assisté… »

Elle se retourna alors et les regarda longuement à tour de rôle.

« Je ne voulais pas de votre amitié. J'étais déterminée à trouver seule les coupables du meurtre de François. Aidée de ma casaque, les portes allaient s'ouvrir et, bientôt, j'allais venger mon amoureux. Je tenais à rester seule aussi, pour éviter de me faire prendre. Tréville m'avait bien fait comprendre les risques que je lui faisais courir et, pour rien au monde, je ne souhaitais causer la perte de mon unique allié. »

« Je me souviens de toi. Si petit, si frêle. Les hommes faisaient des paris à savoir combien de temps tu tiendrais. Athos et moi n'avons même pas pris la peine de parier, sûrs que Tréville allait se réveiller un bon matin et se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il avait fait à te nommer mousquetaire. Bon sang, j'entends encore les fous rires dans la caserne. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que tu brises le bras de Daguillon… »

« J'ai du prendre ma place, Porthos, je n'avais pas le choix… »

« … C'est aussi pour ça que tu as refusé notre aide au début? »

« Oui. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous approchiez de moi. J'avais peur de me dévoiler. Mais, alors que le temps passait et que mes recherches restaient vaines, je compris peu à peu que je n'allais pas trouver les coupables. Pas aussi rapidement que je le voulais. Et, de fil en aiguille, de missions en missions avec vous et les autres compagnons, je finis par devenir complètement Aramis. Renée… Renée s'est endormie vers la fin de ma première année à Paris. Pendant plusieurs années, je n'ai guère pensé à elle… Ni à François.»

Elle se dirigea en silence vers la commode du coin et, ouvrant un tiroir, en retira un pendentif. S'approchant à nouveau des deux hommes, elle le fit se balancer devant eux. Athos crut reconnaitre le bijou.

« Ce pendentif appartenait à François. Voyez à l'intérieur? C'est un portrait de moi alors que j'avais 17 ans. Il a disparu le jour de la mort de mon fiancé et je présumais que l'assassin l'avait emporté comme trophée. J'avais raison… Vous souvenez-vous de l'avoir vu? Il pendait au cou de Manson… »

« Manson? »

« Oui. Manson. C'est pour lui que j'ai accepté le brevet de Capitaine. Pour m'approcher de lui que je vous ai trahis pendant l'affaire du Masque de fer. J'ai finalement eu ma vengeance sur Belle Île… C'est d'ailleurs là que D'Artagnan a découvert mon secret. J'étais blessée et il a simplement voulu m'aider…Voilà. Voilà mon histoire. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Je… »

Athos et Porthos ne parlèrent pas et la laissèrent aller reporter le pendentif à sa place, dans le tiroir du haut. Elle resta là un moment, le dos tourné, la tête baissée. Athos digérait tout ça. Il avait milles questions en tête, pourtant il avait la langue engourdie et ne savait pas par où commencer. Il sentait toujours en lui une profonde colère sourdre. Envers qui par contre, ça, c'était impossible à déterminer. Manson, François, Renée, Aramis? Lui-même, peut-être?

Il finit enfin par articuler quelque chose, la question la plus pressante qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Si tu as eu ta vengeance, pourquoi être restée mousquetaire? »

Aramis se retourna vers lui. Il vit que la question ne la surprenait pas. Évidemment, c'était l'une des plus logiques. Que faisait-elle encore parmi eux si la raison de son appartenance au corps des mousquetaires était disparue avec Manson?

« Athos… Je suis restée parce que je ne savais pas où aller… »

Elle dit cela sur un ton si triste, qu'il ne put réprimer un élan de sympathie pour elle. Se forçant intérieurement à redevenir impartial, il ne put s'empêcher de presser le point.

« Et ta famille? Tu aurais pu aller les rejoindre. Redevenir Renée. Et nous? Pourquoi être restée sans nous confier ton secret. Pourquoi avoir choisi de continuer à nous mentir? »

« Mais bon sang, Athos! Ne vois-tu pas pourquoi? Aurais-tu eu une meilleure réaction si je te l'avais avoué en face? Je sais comment tu considères les femmes. Je sais ce qu'elles représentent pour toi. Je savais ce qu'il m'en couterait de tout vous avouer, je connaissais le prix et je ne voulais pas le payer! Je ne voulais pas redevenir Renée! Je ne souhaite par revoir mes parents si c'est pour redevenir une personne de second ordre, juste bonne à marier et enfanter. Je suis Aramis et je voulais le rester à vos yeux! »

Elle éclata en sanglot et se cacha le visage de ses mains, honteuse. Porthos la regarda un moment avant de se lever et d'aller la rejoindre. Il la prit délicatement par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Athos en fut étrangement soulagé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, Porthos ne s'était pas retourné vers lui pour décider comment agir, il avait simplement laissé parler son cœur. Cela signifiait qu'Athos était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, sans craindre de blesser Porthos en lui imposant une ligne de conduite qu'il n'approuvait pas.

Quelle histoire! Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Aramis ait pu avoir choisi de se faire passer pour un homme pour cette raison. Il avait tout bonnement pensé qu'elle était jalouse de la condition des hommes, que, dans son arrogance, elle voulait prouver qu'elle était leur égale. Ou peut-être avait-elle rêvé d'être mousquetaire et avait-elle trouvé le moyen d'arriver à ses fins… Jamais il n'aurait cru que se cacherait une cause aussi noble et héroïque derrière cette douloureuse trahison.

Ayant juré de ne pas s'émouvoir des justifications de la jeune femme, Athos se força à penser à Floranne. Il l'avait tellement aimée! Et elle l'avait trahi de la plus ignoble façon… Pourtant, même en ramenant à la surface les plus douloureux souvenirs de cette époque maudite de sa vie, il sut que cela ne suffirait plus à nourrir sa haine contre Aramis. Ces deux femmes étaient incommensurablement différentes. Seule leur trahison envers Athos les réunissaient. Cela, et leur abondante chevelure blonde….

Athos eut soudain trop mal pour rester là. Il se leva d'un bond et, sans regarder Porthos qui tentait toujours de consoler Aramis, il lui adressa la parole.

« Il est tard, Porthos. Je rentre, si vous voulez m'accompagner? »

« Rentrez, Athos. Je vais rester encore un peu avec Aramis. »

Et bien voilà. Athos sut que pour Porthos, l'histoire était close. Il aurait du en être frustré, mais il s'y était attendu. Comment forcer son ami à rester en colère contre Aramis quand lui-même ne sentait plus en lui qu'un profond malaise face à toute cette situation?

« Très bien. À demain alors. »

Il crut entendre son nom, mais ne se retourna pas, sachant que c'était Aramis qui l'avait prononcé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien, ramenant son esprit à des notions plus réelles, moins douloureuses. Monter à cheval, se rendre chez lui, dormir et aller travailler demain… Il avait besoin de choses concrètes pour apaiser son agitation et oublier pour un moment son besoin intense de prendre Aramis dans ses bras et de tout lui pardonner…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**Aramis**

Que Dieu bénisse Porthos! Aramis fit une petite prière à tous les Saints qui veillaient sur elle pour les remercier. Elle avait enfin raconté son histoire. Un résumé court et sans émotions de ses plus intimes malheurs, certes, mais l'essentiel était sorti. Son courage avait faillit lui manquer à quelques reprises, mais, elle était fière d'elle-même. S'attendant à tout, elle n'avait pourtant pas pu retenir ses larmes à la fin. Une nouvelle fois, son Porthos adoré l'avait sauvée! Ses bras forts l'avaient soutenue alors qu'elle laissait couler son chagrin. Même le départ d'Athos ne l'avait pas fait desserrer son étreinte. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour ce soutient désespérément attendu.

Porthos dormait sur le divan. Elle sourit en voyant sa forme massive toute recourbée sur son minuscule sofa. Il n'avait pas voulu la quitter hier soir, même après qu'elle lui ai assuré qu'elle allait bien. Aramis eut le sentiment qu'il espérait tenir Rochefort à distance en dormant devant sa porte. Elle sourit malgré elle. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les raisons de son déguisement, Porthos semblait être résolu à reconstruire leur amitié. Pourtant, être surprotecteur avec elle n'était pas nécessairement la bonne méthode, se dit-elle. Les dernières semaines ayant été très éprouvantes, elle décida de laisser son indépendance de côté pour quelques temps et de profiter de Porthos et de sa présence au maximum.

Athos.

Penser à lui la déstabilisait encore. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait d'elle, maintenant. Il était parti après son récit, pas un mot, pas une remarque. Son ton était froid et distant, comme lorsqu'il s'adressait à un inconnu. Il était si naturellement renfermé qu'elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment deviner ses pensées. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour ses réactions au bordel. Il avait voulu la tuer… Elle se rappelait ses mots durs, ses mains sur sa gorge. Lui aussi avait des choses à se faire pardonner.

Elle prépara à déjeuner alors que Porthos prenait le temps de se réveiller. Ils mangèrent en silence, mais l'atmosphère n'était pas du tout lourde. Porthos lui sourit alors qu'elle enfilait sa casaque.

« Vous m'avez manqué, Aramis… »

« Vous aussi, Porthos. Plus que vous ne vous l'imaginez! »

Il la prit par surprise en la serrant dans ses bras. Une brève embrassade qui lui broya les côtes. Vivement, Porthos sortit à l'extérieur, probablement gêné de son excès d'émotion. Bien qu'ils aient été amis pendant des années, ils s'étaient rarement touchés, elle et lui. Verrouillant la porte derrière elle, elle vit D'Artagnan approcher.

« Bonjour Aramis! Comment allez-vous ce matin? »

Monté sur sa Rossinante, le visage perplexe et curieux, D'Artagnan s'était adressé à elle avec son habituelle gentillesse. Elle devinait toutes les questions qu'il brûlait de lui poser derrière ses yeux brillants. Elle lui fit un grand sourire pour le rassurer et, avec élégance et fluidité, elle monta sur sa monture que Porthos venait de lui amener.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, D'Artagnan. Les choses commencent tranquillement à s'arranger. Et vous? Comment s'est passé votre visite? »

Le jeune gascon leur raconta avec bonheur ses toutes dernières mésaventures. Il sembla à Aramis qu'elle n'avait jamais tant apprécié la candeur et la volubilité de son ami. Il la fit rire à quelques reprises et, bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent à la caserne, l'humeur joyeuse et détendue.

Alors qu'elle descendait de cheval, elle vit Athos entrer dans la cours. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il détourna vivement la tête. Aramis ne put s'empêcher d'en être blessée. Avec un soupir, elle entra dans la salle commune après avoir laissé son cheval aux bons soins du palefrenier.

La journée lui parut longue. Porthos et Athos étaient de service au palais pour une bonne partie de la journée et Aramis, comme c'était souvent le cas, avait quelques recrues sous son aile. C'était une marque de respect que lui témoignait Tréville en lui confiant l'entraînement des futurs mousquetaires. Les talents d'escrimes d'Aramis étaient reconnus de tous et elle arrivait facilement à partager son savoir, contrairement à bon nombre de ses compagnons. Enseigner un art n'était pas chose aisée, surtout lorsque cet art pouvait être mortel pour l'instructeur.

Le respect et l'admiration que lui portaient ses élèves l'irritaient un peu, aujourd'hui. Aramis était très contente d'avoir retrouvé l'amitié de Porthos. Bon, ils n'étaient pas au même point qu'avant, ils auraient besoin de temps pour recréer de nouveaux liens, mais elle était réconfortée par sa présence et son acceptation. Qu'en était-il de ces jeunes hommes qui la regardaient avec excitation et nervosité, fiers d'avoir un enseignant aussi renommé, avides de lui prouver leur valeur? Auraient-ils le même regard plein d'adulation s'ils savaient qu'elle était une femme? Aramis connaissait la réponse et cette certitude lui brouillait l'humeur malgré tous ses efforts.

Lors d'une pause, D'Artagnan vint la rejoindre un moment. Il lui dit combien il s'excusait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, ces derniers temps. Prenant soin de toujours s'adresser à elle comme à un homme et utilisant des sous-entendus pour éviter que les jeunes apprentis ne captent des propos compromettants, il lui assura son support et lui dit qu'il serait là, si elle avait besoin d'aide. Le remerciant sincèrement, Aramis l'envoya continuer ses tâches. Elle était grande et, avec eux deux comme alliés, elle saurait faire face à la menace. La menace étant Athos, évidemment.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce matin et elle s'en tourmentait. Il ne lui avait rien dit encore. Acceptait-il de lui pardonner? Avait-il seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui? Exaspérée, Aramis poussa les jeunes apprentis à leur limite, allant jusqu'à en défier quelques-uns à l'épée. Les combats lui redonnèrent le moral, cette dépense physique hautement bienvenue. Elle s'abandonna, laissant son corps et sa tête évacuer le reste des doutes qui l'habitait. C'est épuisée qu'elle rentra chez elle, un D'Artagnan tout fébrile l'accompagnant. Il parlait de Constance et de leur prochain rendez-vous et Aramis fut heureuse pour son ami. Il était amoureux et respirait le bonheur. Elle se sentit légèrement coupable de l'inquiéter avec ses histoires. D'Artagnan n'avait pas besoin qu'on vienne ternir sa vie avec des querelles inutiles, il méritait d'être entouré de joie, de bonheur… Comme elle aurait voulu l'être à son âge. Décidée à régler le problème d'Athos au plus vite, Aramis laissa D'Artagnan chez les Bonacieux et rentra chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas prévu Rochefort qui l'attendait patiemment sous son porche. Elle lui sourit avant de descendre de cheval et il l'accompagna dans la petite écurie située à l'arrière. En silence, il l'aida à déseller Fanfaron et la suivit à l'intérieur après avoir nourri et étrillé celui-ci. Il avait déjà installé son étalon noir dans la stèle libre à côté de sa jument. Aramis sourit intérieurement, _prétentieux!_

À l'intérieur, ils enlevèrent chapeaux et pourpoints, Rochefort plaçant les siens sur la table de cuisine.

« Alors, comment s'est passée votre soirée? »

Aramis se rappelait leur minuscule argument lorsqu'on avait cogné à la porte, hier soir. Rochefort n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on l'interrompe et avait souhaité continuer leurs ébats, peu importe qui était derrière la porte. Elle rougit malgré elle en repensant à ce moment. C'était elle qui avait fait les premiers pas, elle qui s'était jetée sur lui cette fois-là. Elle se rappela son expression de surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait enfourché…

Rochefort s'était approché d'elle doucement et posa ses mains sur sa taille, leurs visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Alors? »

« Et bien… j'ai fini par raconter mon histoire. Finalement. J'ai… je crois que Porthos a digéré la nouvelle et D'Artagnan, évidemment, me supporte entièrement, mais… »

« … Athos ?... »

« Il est parti pendant un moment, juste après que vous soyez sortis, D'Artagnan et toi. Il a fini par revenir, demandant des explications. Porthos m'a demandé si nous étions amants. »

« …et? Le sommes-nous? »

Il colla son nez sur le sien, la fixant intensément avec son œil.

« … J'ai dit oui. Je… mmm! »

Ses lèvres accueillirent les siennes sans réticence. Aramis se laissa faire, donnant à Rochefort le plein contrôle de la situation. Après avoir mené une douzaine d'hommes d'une main de fer toute la journée, elle était étrangement prête à déléguer toute autorité au comte. Elle aurait du avoir honte, se dit-elle, de lui être si rapidement soumise. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait que du plaisir et aucune culpabilité alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, ouvrant sa bouche pour la caresser de sa langue.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment puis se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Aramis fixa la bouche du comte, soudainement hypnotisée par ses lèvres. Elle en admira le dessin, leur forme, leurs lignes précises. Elle déposa à nouveau un baiser sur le bord de sa bouche et, doucement, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, se mit à mordiller sa mâchoire. Elle le sentit respirer profondément plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, leurs poitrines collées comme elles l'étaient. Ses mains se crispèrent dans son dos et la pressèrent encore plus contre lui.

« … Humm… Aramis. J'adore quand tu fais ça!... »

Elle sourit, triomphante, et continua son trajet de morsures jusque dans son cou qu'il exposa pour elle. Après un moment, l'une de ses mains vint caresser son visage et il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Arrivé près de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il s'arrêta soudain.

« Parlons, avant. »

« … arhg!... Rochefort?...»

« Allez, ma Dame, un peu de patience! Racontez-moi votre soirée d'hier. »

Il se moquait d'elle, évidemment, son œil taquin et un sourire en coin lui rappelant sans subtilité qu'il avait du retourner chez lui avec une érection douloureuse entre les jambes. Lorsqu'il s'assit gracieusement sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Aramis trouva cette vision bien étrange. C'était étonnamment ''domestique'' comme scène…

Elle s'avança vers lui, décidée à l'enfourcher de nouveau et à terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé hier soir lorsque, de nouveau, un coup à la porte les interrompit. Le visage de Rochefort s'assombrit dangereusement. Aramis fut surprise de son expression, il n'était décidément pas d'humeur à se faire déranger une deuxième fois. Sans qu'elle ne pense à l'en empêcher, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Athos et Rochefort se dévisagèrent un moment, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, avant que le comte referme la porte au nez du mousquetaire en s'écriant d'un ton irrité :

« Trop tard, Athos. »


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

**Athos**

_Pardon?_ Athos fixa la porte devant lui, totalement confus. Comment ça, ''trop tard''? Qu'est-ce…? Rochefort? Ah non! Pas encore lui! Il se mit à cogner à la porte avec furie.

« Ouvrez cette putain de porte, Rochefort! OUVREZ! »

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une Aramis légèrement ébranlée. Derrière elle, Rochefort le narguait de son air supérieur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Athos, cessez de frapper ma porte ainsi! »

« Aramis, je veux vous parler. Et toi, ne te mêle pas de ça, espèce de crétin! »

« ATHOS! Bon sang, vous allez ameuter tout le quartier avec vos enfantillages! Entrez. ENTREZ! »

Athos s'exécuta, poussant Rochefort au passage. Il suivit Aramis qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Il savait qu'elle était fâchée, mais lui-même n'était guère d'humeur. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu Rochefort faisait encore ici!

« Aramis. Je… Je souhaite vous parler seule. »

Il enligna Rochefort, espérant que, comme hier, il allait s'éclipser rapidement. Pas de chance cette fois. Rochefort s'approcha de lui avec un regard mauvais, son unique œil lui lançant des éclairs. Le toisant de toute sa hauteur, le comte étant légèrement plus grand qu'Athos, il s'adressa à lui sur un ton décidément furieux.

« Pas ce soir, Athos. J'étais là le premier et je reste. Retourne donc au bordel te changer les idées un peu. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne baise! »

« Je vais te la fermer moi, ta grande gueule, espèce de pourriture! »

Furieux, Athos se jeta sur Rochefort qui l'empoigna à bras le corps. Ils commencèrent à lutter, l'un cherchant à soumettre l'autre de sa force, lorsque, entendant un bruit familier, ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux. Tournant la tête à l'unisson, ils découvrirent le bout d'un pistolet à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes.

« Vous allez vous calmer tout les deux ou j'en égosse un sans remords…»

Le ton d'Aramis était décidément dangereux et le message fut parfaitement compris des deux hommes. Athos et Rochefort se dégagèrent lentement et firent face à la jeune femme, ne cessant toutefois pas de se lancer des regards mauvais.

« Par Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Vous êtes fous, ou quoi? De vrais enfants. Vous allez cesser immédiatement vos conneries ou je vous mets à la porte! NON! Je ne veux pas entendre de commentaires! »

Elle cessa de les mettre en joue, mais ses yeux promettaient encore milles tourments. Athos sourit intérieurement. Homme ou femme, Aramis était capable de faire plier n'importe qui avec cet air là! Elle était si autoritaire parfois! Un frisson étrangement délicieux le parcourut à cette pensée.

« Aramis. Qu'est-ce que cet idi… qu'est-ce que Rochefort fait ici? »

« Je viens la baiser, évidemment. Et toi, Athos? »

« ROCHEFORT! »

Aramis paraissait sur le point de lui lancer le pistolet à la figure alors que Rochefort souriait triomphalement à Athos.

« Rochefort! Tu n'aides vraiment pas… »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con, Rochefort! Tu parles comme si tu avais le droit de la toucher! Aramis, ce type a tenté de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises! Tu ne peux pas oublier ça! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de coucher avec lui? »

« Quoi? Mais tu as tout un culot, Athos, de me juger là-dessus! Il n'y a pas une semaine, c'est TOI qui voulais me tuer! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas? J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ta main sur ma gorge! Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner. Je couche avec qui je veux! »

Athos voyait bien que la situation allait déraper; jamais Aramis ne le tutoyait. Elle le pointait du doigt avec vigueur et il sentait le regard malicieux de Rochefort qui approuvait la colère de la jeune femme. Il devait trouver le moyen de lui parler seul s'il souhaitait s'expliquer, la présence du comte lui devenait intolérable et il risquait d'empirer les choses. Il se força à prendre une grande respiration.

« Aramis. Je suis désolé… Je... »

« Pff. Tu crois qu'elle va te pardonner aussi facilement? On ma raconté ce qui c'est passé. Toi et ta fausse noblesse, traiter une femme comme ça! Et une amie en plus! »

« Rochefort, je t'en prie. Laisse Athos parler. »

« Pourquoi? Il t'a eue toute la soirée hier. C'est à mon tour. »

« Rochefort, je ne suis pas un jouet à partager… »

« Je n'attendrai PAS. Pas ce soir. »

Rochefort et Aramis se regardaient avec colère, aucun des deux ne voulant céder. Athos s'en réjouit. _Va-t-en, crétin_.

« Rochefort… Cesse de faire l'enfant. On peut très bien se reprendre demain… »

« NON. Ça suffit. J'ai assez attendu! C'est ce soir, sinon… »

« Bon sang! Ce n'est pas le moment de me rappeler ton chantage, Rochefort! »

Une lumière s'illumina dans l'esprit d'Athos. Voilà! Il la faisait chanter! C'est pour ça qu'elle couchait avec lui. Pour protéger son secret. Quel culot! Comment osait-il? Athos sentit monter en lui une vigoureuse indignation pour Aramis. Elle qui avait tant fait de sacrifices, subir un tel chantage! Il avait déjà la main sur son épée et la sortit d'un air décidé.

« Tu la fais chanter? Monstre. Et tu oses me faire des reproches? Je vais te faire payer ta faute. Prend ton épée, Rochefort. »

« NON MAIS! Ça va pas la tête! Vous êtes complètement imbéciles tous les deux! J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça! »

Rochefort avait la main à son fourreau lorsqu'Aramis lui bloqua le bras.

« Non. Non, Rochefort. Ça va vraiment trop loin. Tout dérape. C'est idiot. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme. »

La jeune femme gardait les mains sur celles du comte, levant le visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Athos se sentit étrangement de trop alors qu'Aramis s'adressait à Rochefort d'une toute petite voix. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, une évidente familiarité les entourait et Athos en était soudain très jaloux.

« Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi seule avec Athos ce soir. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de mettre les choses au clair. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis que je lui ai raconté mon histoire… »

« Et moi? »

« …toi? »

« … Est-ce que tu vas me la raconter un jour, ton histoire? »

Athos fut surpris par le ton presque implorant de Rochefort. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi… vulnérable. Il comprit qu'il s'était trompé en jugeant leur relation; il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'un simple chantage sexuel. Il en fut choqué et un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oui, Rochefort. Oui. Je vais te la raconter. Promis. »

« … Bien. Alors… »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais son regard capta Athos derrière Aramis et il se ravisa, une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres. Allant chercher son chapeau et son pourpoint sur la table de cuisine, il ignora le mousquetaire et sortit de la maison. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Finalement seuls, Athos regarda Aramis. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, ayant suivit Rochefort du regard. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement en rengainant son épée, heureux de l'avoir enfin à lui seul. Il devait arranger les choses et vite sinon il la perdrait à jamais.

« Aramis. Je suis désolé… Aramis?... Aramis, regardez-moi. »

Il la fit tourner dans ses mains. Elle se laissa faire, le visage triste et les yeux humides. Il se sentit bête de s'être conduit comme un crétin. Il était adulte, non? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi depuis quelques temps? Lui qui était d'habitude si calme et sensé… Aramis lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Et penser que Rochefort l'avait touché…

« Athos… »

« Aramis. Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça. J'ai… j'aurais voulu agir autrement. Pardonnez-moi. C'était totalement déplacé. Ma réaction, je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal… »

« Si. Si vous le vouliez. Je l'ai bien vu dans vos yeux, Athos. Ne me mentez pas. C'est fini maintenant les mensonges entre nous deux! »

Athos déglutit lentement. Les mensonges. Les mensonges qui se dressaient entre eux, même sans qu'ils ne le sachent… Il se réconforta de voir qu'elle le vouvoyait à nouveau, au moins.

« Vous avez raison. Je… j'ai souhaité vous faire du mal. C'était… J'étais fou de douleur, vous comprenez? Non. Je ne veux pas excuser ma réaction, je veux juste que vous sachiez que je le regrette… Pardonnez-moi. »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité en lui. Athos sentit ses barrières intérieures se dresser, tentant d'éviter qu'elle lise en lui, qu'elle devine qui il était vraiment. Une vieille habitude qu'il avait depuis la trahison de Floranne… Il ferma les yeux, prit une lente respiration et, gardant ses mains sur les bras d'Aramis pour empêcher qu'elle ne se sauve - à moins que ce ne soit pour s'empêcher lui-même de tomber alors qu'il dévêtait son armure de glace et d'indifférence - il la regarda à nouveau.

« Aramis… J'ai déjà été trahi par une femme. Une femme que j'aimais comme un fou… Je… Elle a fait de moi un homme sans cœur, froid et distant. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce genre de situation. Vous comprenez? Quand j'ai découvert que vous étiez une femme… C'est comme si… Comme si j'étais redevenu ce jeune homme naïf et stupide d'il y a 15 ans, faisant confiance aveuglément. Je… Aramis. Pardonnez-moi… »

Les émotions lui prirent la gorge et Athos ne trouva plus la force de continuer à parler. Il n'avait jamais mentionné son mariage à quiconque et les drames qu'il avait engendrés. Aborder le sujet, même avec elle, lui était pénible. Il s'était juré de mettre de côté cette portion de sa vie, de ne plus partager avec quiconque ce genre de relation. Pourtant l'amitié qu'il portait à Aramis était tout aussi profonde que son premier amour et la trahison du mousquetaire, tout aussi cruelle… Il pencha la tête pour essayer de se ressaisir, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage.

Après un bref instant, les bras d'Aramis s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle colla sa tête blonde sur sa poitrine, se glissant sous son menton avec douceur. Il la serra contre lui en retour, savourant cette étreinte avec un soupir de soulagement. Comme elle lui avait manqué!

« Athos…. Ne me fait plus jamais ça… »

Sa voix était solide et forte et Athos comprit qu'elle en avait fini avec les larmes. Il fut fier d'elle comme jamais. Comme elle était courageuse!… Il la serra plus fort encore, respirant l'odeur vanillée de ses cheveux et sachant que, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par mépris qu'elle oubliait le ''vous'', c'était par amitié et intimité… Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Avait-il réussit à briser la glace entre eux?

« Veux-tu me raconter, Athos, ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu sois si amer? Ça m'aiderait à comprendre, tu sais. Je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça! Cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas mon Athos dans ce lit… J'étais terrifiée… »

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle dit ''mon Athos'' et soudain, repensant aux choses qu'il lui avait faites dans ce fameux lit, il fut pris d'un profond malaise. Il se dégagea d'elle, honteux de la toucher. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Pas avec ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

« Oui, Aramis. Je crois que j'en ai envie aussi. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé… »

Aramis lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'au divan le plus proche. Alors qu'elle le laissait s'assoir, elle alla ranimer les flammes de l'âtre qui avaient lentement perdu de leur force. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, il lui fit une place à ses côtés, savourant le contact de sa cuisse lorsqu'elle s'assit. Attentive, elle s'était tournée vers lui, attendant qu'il commence.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… »

« Vas-y simplement. »

« D'accord. Voilà, Athos n'est pas mon vrai nom, en fait.. »

Aramis fit un bond et se leva, le fusillant du regard.

« Pardon? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air triste.

« Je suis désolé…Je ne suis pas fier de moi…. Avec mon passé, je n'aurais pas du te juger. J'aurais du comprendre. Je me sens stupide… »

Elle le regarda un moment. Ses yeux étaient confus et elle cherchait son visage. Croyait-elle qu'il se moquait d'elle?

« Je suis né Olivier de la Fère, Comte Olivier de la Fère pour être plus exact. »

« Un noble en plus? »

« En effet… Pas moins stupide pour autant… Je… Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais assez jeune. Ma mère vers mes 11 ans, mon père deux jours après mon 15e anniversaire. Mon frère Armand et moi vivions au château familial, sur nos terres de Berry. Nous avions une existence plutôt paisible jusqu'au jour où… Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme. »

Aramis se rassit lentement à ses côtés. Il avait toute son attention. Étrangement, les mots ne lui étaient pas aussi difficiles qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Floranne… Elle était magnifique. Un peu plus jeune que moi, je venais de fêter mes 18 ans, et belle comme le jour. Ses nattes jaunes brillaient au soleil, elle avait de belles joues rondes et des yeux incroyablement chaleureux. Je n'avais jamais connu de femme si éblouissante et, bien que je ne sache rien d'elle, je l'épousai quelques semaines seulement après notre rencontre. Elle n'avait pas de titre, mon précepteur était furieux, mais je m'en foutais royalement. J'étais amoureux, tu vois, amoureux fou. Jeune, riche, amoureux et… et aveugle. »

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Elle… Elle avait prévu de me séduire, tu vois. C'était un plan malicieux pour s'approprier mon argent. Évidemment, je ne l'ai découvert que bien plus tard… Elle avait un amant, un homme beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle voyait en cachette. Mon jeune frère… Mon jeune frère a payé de ma bêtise… Il est le premier à s'être rendu compte de la duplicité de ma femme, mais j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle que je ne l'ai pas cru. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité. J'ai fait taire tous ceux qui doutaient d'elle et de notre amour…»

« … Athos… parle-moi…»

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de parler. Depuis quelques minutes même, par l'expression inquiète d'Aramis. Mais repenser à Floranne et Armand le ramenait des années en arrière. Depuis cette époque, une douloureuse blessure lui vrillait le cœur en permanence. Grâce aux mousquetaires, grâce à ses amis, il avait su apaiser celle-ci un tant soit peu. Mais, la nommer de vive voix la ramenait en premier plan. Cela faisait aussi mal qu'avant….

« Pardon. Je… c'est difficile de parler d'elle. C'est surtout pénible parce que penser à elle, c'est penser à Armand... Il est m…mort à cause de moi. »

« Mort? Oh, Athos, que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Un duel. Il a perdu un duel et il en est mort. Un coup d'épée mortel. »

« Qui?... Oh, Athos… non…»

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, elle avait compris. Ses grands yeux reflétaient toute l'horreur qu'il ressentait pour lui-même. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais non plus, à elle…

Aramis posa sa main sur la sienne, un geste de réconfort qu'il apprécia. Après le mal qu'il lui avait fait, sa compassion lui prouvait à quel point cette femme était exceptionnelle. Comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir de son amitié alors qu'il venait de lui prouver, une nouvelle fois, quelle sorte de monstre il pouvait être?

« Mon petit frère, si courageux… Il disait avoir vu Floranne avec son amant. Il a crié devant toute une assemblée qu'elle était mauvaise et fourbe et que moi, j'étais cocu et heureux de l'être. Non seulement il mettait en doute l'honneur de ma femme, mais il se riait de ma virilité. J'étais jeune et fier et je ne pouvais passer outre cet outrage à ma réputation, même venant de lui, alors, je l'ai défié en duel. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé… Ses yeux, Aramis, ses yeux me suppliaient de renoncer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mon égal au combat. Pourtant, aussi fier que moi, il ne recula pas et se battit avec grâce et détermination.

Moi… pitoyable frère, je ne réalisai mon erreur qu'après avoir retiré mon épée de sa poitrine, voyant le sang gicler de sa blessure. Je me suis jeté sur lui, le suppliant de me pardonner… il était déjà mort quand je le pris dans mes bras… Et Floranne, ma femme, avec sa belle coiffure élaborée et ses bijoux coûteux, qui observait la scène et nous regardait avec cet air curieux… Cela me prit du temps à comprendre ce que ses yeux reflétaient. J'ai du analyser cette vision d'elle dans mon esprit des milliers de fois. Et quand j'ai compris, Aramis, quand j'ai finalement compris ce que son visage exprimait, ce jour-là… J'ai su. J'ai su que j'avais été trompé.

De l'indifférence. De l'indifférence totale. Pour moi, pour mon frère. Elle disait m'aimer, elle feignait la tristesse pour la mort de mon frère, pour ma douleur et mon chagrin, mais ses yeux étaient vides et impitoyablement indifférents. »

Il baissa la tête, la honte qu'il portait en lui trop lourde, trop vive. Il n'avait plus de larmes depuis longtemps, épuisées par ses longs mois de calvaire après la mort de son frère. Le visage d'Armand, si jeune, si brave, le hantait chaque nuit, toujours superposé du sourire lumineux et traitre de la femme qu'il avait aimée plus que tout au monde.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

**Aramis**

Quelle terrible blessure que portait en lui Athos! Que de tristesse émanait de lui alors qu'il avouait son terrible secret. Une voix froide et distante murmurait à Aramis que l'homme devant elle était un hypocrite, qu'il avait abusé de sa confiance en transférant sur elle les crimes odieux d'une autre femme. Mais cette voix était lointaine et minuscule et Aramis la fit taire rapidement. Comment garder rancœur à cet homme sachant le mal qu'on lui avait fait?

_Oh, Athos!_

Elle l'enlaça. Assis face à face sur le divan comme ils l'étaient, la position n'était pas confortable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter. Le réconforter comme une femme le ferait, et non comme un homme… Ses bras se glissèrent autour de ses larges épaules et elle colla sa tête sur la sienne.

« Oh! Athos. Je suis désolée pour toi. Si j'avais su… si j'avais connu la profondeur de ta blessure… »

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais avoué que tu étais une femme. »

Sa réponse la prit par surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle ne l'aurait pas trompé ainsi si elle avait su, mais cette idée était parfaitement idiote. Elle ne le connaissait même pas lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de se faire passer pour un homme. Athos avait raison. Si elle avait su à quel point il avait été trahi par la duplicité d'une femme, au point de tuer son propre frère, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui confier son secret. Elle aurait été encore plus prudente pour éviter qu'on la découvre et empêcher ainsi qu'Athos ne revive de semblables évènements.

« Aramis. Je regrette la façon dont cela s'est passé. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir traitée ainsi. C'était indigne de moi, indigne d'un gentilhomme. Je te demande pardon. Pardon. »

Il s'accrocha à elle, lui rendant son étreinte avec force. Il reposa son menton sur l'épaule d'Aramis, pressant ses bras dans son dos. Aramis fut prise d'une envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait eu tant de fantasmes sur Athos que cette position, malgré la gravité de leurs échanges, ramenait à son esprit tous ses rêves érotiques. Elle rougit de honte. Morbleu, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser sa libido parler. Maudit soit Rochefort d'avoir réveillé en elle ce côté sexuel qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Penser au comte la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Rochefort. Il avait paru réellement peiné de ne pas passer la nuit avec elle, et Aramis ne pouvait se convaincre que c'était seulement en raison du sexe qu'il n'aurait pas. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir envie d'Athos alors qu'elle était en relation avec Rochefort…

_Que?..._

Aramis éclata de rire. _En relation? _Athos la regarda avec surprise. Bon, et bien, ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment de s'esclaffer, mais la réflexion qu'elle s'était faite à propos de Rochefort était pour le moins… ridicule. Rochefort la faisait chanter, même si elle éprouvait du désir pour lui, ça ne lui permettait pas de réclamer son exclusivité. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas dit à Porthos qu'elle couchait avec qui elle voulait?

« Euh… Aramis?...»

Oh, pauvre Athos. Il ne devait pas comprendre. Le sourire aux lèvres, Aramis mit ses mains sur le visage d'Athos.

« Pardon, Athos. J'ai eu une pensée stupide et je… la fatigue, je suppose, elle me fait réagir drôlement. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée que nous nous reparlions. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Si peur! »

« Aramis…»

Il approcha son visage du sien. Aramis perdit son sourire et le regarda s'avancer avec prudence, fasciné par ce regard soudainement intense et … passionné? Il allait l'embrasser!

Elle en avait tant rêvé! Résolument, elle mit de côté toute l'histoire avec Rochefort, l'horrible nuit au bordel et les aveux d'Athos pour se concentrer sur l'homme devant elle. Le temps alla au ralenti. Elle voyait la lumière du foyer refléter sur ses beaux cheveux lustrés, ses yeux bleus-gris qui cherchaient son visage, sa fine moustache sur le pourtour de sa lèvre supérieure…

« Non. »

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction, à mi-chemin de ses lèvres.

« Attends. Non. Je veux dire… C'est trop tôt, Athos. Il nous est arrivé tant de choses, dernièrement. Je ne veux pas me précipiter pour le regretter plus tard… »

« Ça ne t'a pas gênée, avec Rochefort! »

Il était en colère. Évidemment. Il avait voulu l'embrasser après s'être confié à elle comme à personne d'autre et voilà qu'elle le rejetait! Aramis devait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et vite avant qu'elle ne compromette encore leur chance d'amitié.

« Athos. Rochefort n'a jamais rien représenté pour moi. Un ennemi, un homme du Cardinal, plus dangereux que les autres, certes… Mais toi. Toi. Tu es tout pour moi, aujourd'hui! D'Artagnan et Porthos sont mes amis, mais c'est de toi dont je me suis toujours sentie la plus proche! Je ne veux pas perdre ça! Pas pour une histoire d'amour qui risque de ne pas marcher! Nous sommes fragiles, Athos. Toi comme moi. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire, des liens de confiance à rebâtir. Il faut du temps pour cela et, même si j'en ai très envie, je ne veux pas mélanger le sexe avec cela. Pardonne-moi. »

Elle était vraiment désolée. Aramis aurait tellement souhaité l'embrasser, s'offrir à lui sans détour, mais elle devait être raisonnable. S'ils couchaient ensemble ce soir, le matin suivant risquait d'être difficile. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait perdre les gains de ce soir. Athos devait comprendre. En son fort intérieur, Aramis était tout de même terriblement heureuse de constater qu'il avait envie d'elle, en retour! Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout!

L'homme devant elle la regardait curieusement. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et Aramis craignit un moment qu'il ne la quitte à nouveau.

« Aramis. Tu as parfaitement raison… Je… C'est juste que, depuis que je sais que tu es une femme, j'ai… je ne te vois plus comme avant. J'étais fâché contre toi, oui, mais j'étais aussi très… perturbé par l'idée de ton corps de femme. Tu... Tu es très belle, tu sais. »

Aramis rougit. Athos n'était pas du genre à donner des compliments. Il en faisait rarement aux femmes qu'il courtisait alors, l'entendre dire qu'il la trouvait belle! C'était précieux! Le sourire qu'il lui fit brisa presque la résolution de la jeune femme. Qu'il était beau, son Athos!

« Et bien, que faisons-nous, maintenant? »

« Ce que je souhaite, simplement, c'est de reprendre ma routine avec vous. Cela m'a manqué! Nos soirées ensemble, les entraînements, les tours de gardes. Simplement, être ensemble. Tu comprends? Apprendre à se connaître. »

Sa voix était soudain remplie d'émotion. C'était d'une vérité crue. Elle voulait juste être avec eux. Aramis réalisa qu'elle tenait à l'amitié d'Athos, peut-être même plus qu'à son amour. Être son amante serait fantastique, mais d'autres femmes pourraient un jour la remplacer dans son cœur... mais, en amitié… c'était tout autrement. Elle tenait une place particulière dans sa vie que nulle ne pouvait remplacer. Le sexe était bon, l'amour était puissant, mais l'amitié pouvait l'être encore plus…

« Et Rochefort? »

« Pardon? »

« Rochefort. Vas-tu le laisser te faire chanter ainsi? Je peux le provoquer en duel, pour ton honneur… »

Aramis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Athos en parut vexé.

« Mais non, Athos. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu protèges mon honneur. Évidemment, ce qu'il a fait est loin d'être honorable, c'est Rochefort après tout, pourquoi en être surpris? Mais, tu sais, je crois qu'il est plus mal en point que moi, dans cette histoire… »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Il risque de te dénoncer! »

« Non, je ne le crois pas. Je crois que oui, au début, il aurait pu le faire, mais, plus maintenant… Enfin, il va falloir que je lui parle. J'irai le voir demain. »

La jeune femme voyait bien que cette idée était loin de plaire au mousquetaire. Toujours assis sur le divan, leurs mains jointes, elle le regardait chercher ses mots. Quelle question semblait si dure à prononcer?

« Tu… humhum… tu vas coucher avec lui? Encore? »

Ararmis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Athos souhaitait qu'elle dise non, bien évidement. Parce qu'il détestait Rochefort? Parce que les raisons qu'elle avait eues de coucher avec lui étaient mauvaises? Ou parce qu'il la voulait pour lui seul?

« Me détesterais-tu encore si j'avais un amant? Rochefort ou un autre? »

Touché par cette question qu'elle lui lançait en réponse à son angoisse, Athos se leva brusquement. Marchant lentement le long de la pièce, il chercha en lui-même ce que signifiaient ces sentiments nouveaux pour son amie. Il ne voulait pas l'offusquer, ni l'éloigner de lui. Il se devait d'être honnête. ILS se devaient d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, maintenant. Lui faisant face, il se tint bien droit et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Non. Non je ne te détesterais pas. Mais… J'en souffrirais, c'est certain. Je… ffft…..penser qu'il t'a touchée… Ça m'a rendu fou de savoir que tu étais une femme, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi à nouveau par la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde! Et puis, j'ai finalement compris que je n'avais rien perdu, cette fois-ci. Au contraire, j'allais peut-être même y gagner, à la longue. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Et bien… malgré que tu sois le plus aimable, galant et, ouvertement le plus social de nous trois, tu as toujours eu ce mur autour de toi. Porthos et moi l'avons immédiatement remarqué et, aujourd'hui, je comprend mieux ce qui te retenait. À l'époque, on sentait déjà que tu ne nous disais pas tout. Avec le temps, ton amitié est devenue précieuse mais, tu ne te dévoile pas beaucoup. Je sais… je sais... cesse de ricaner! Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je suis loin d'être un livre ouvert, moi-même! Pourtant, ce que je veux dire c'est que, par exemple, tu ne donnes pas ton opinion. Sur rien. Tu participes aux discussions, tu es en mesure de commander un régiment sans problème, Morbleu, et beugler des ordres sans hésiter mais, quand nous discutons de tout et de rien, tu évites toujours de te mouiller. Tu n'as jamais parlé ni de tes conquêtes d'un soir – là, je sais pourquoi – ni de tes ambitions de carrière. Même si je cachais mon passé, je vous ai raconté certaines histoires de mon enfance, en changeant certains détails, certes, mais je l'ai fait. Toi, jamais. Et cette pudeur face à nous… Encore là, je comprends pourquoi tu ne venais jamais prendre un bain avec nous! »

Ils partagèrent quelques instants d'hilarité en repensant à cela. Aramis était prude, par la force des choses. Les autres mousquetaires, se croyant entre hommes, n'hésitaient pas à se laver ensemble ou à soulager leurs envies en présence de leurs copains. Aramis s'était souvent fait traiter de noble frigide à cause de son refus de se déshabiliter devant eux. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu Athos et Porthos pour la défendre dans ses premières années!

Athos se rassit lentement face à la jeune femme et lui reprit les mains, les serrant affectueusement dans les siennes, beaucoup plus larges et fortes.

« Peut-être que, maintenant, ne craignant plus de dévoiler la femme en toi, tu vas oser nous parler franchement? Je souhaite connaître qui est la vraie Aramis. Ou Renée. Celle que tu es, tout au fond de toi. »

Émue, Aramis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oui, voilà, il avait compris!

« Oui, Athos. Je vais pouvoir être moi-même, maintenant. »

« Et prendre un bain avec nous! »

« Idiot! »

Elle le poussa amicalement, riant aux éclats. La tension soudain disparue, les promesses d'une nouvelle amitié, ancrée sur la confiance et, peut-être, l'amour, redonnaient espoir aux deux mousquetaires.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

**Rochefort**

Le comte faisait tourner le liquide rouge dans sa flute. Une Irrésistible envie de se souler l'avait poussée à s'enfermer dans son bureau très tôt, ce soir… Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore touché au fameux vin, ces yeux perdus dans le vide cherchant dans les reflets de lumière sur le verre une réponse à ses questions. Que faisait-elle ce soir? Allait-elle lui revenir, comme promis? Était-elle avec Lui? Lui….

Ne voulant pas briser la délicate coupe par sa furie, se rappelant que celle-ci faisait partie de l'héritage peu nombreux laissé par sa défunte mère, Rochefort déposa le verre sur la table basse près de lui. Il lâcha alors un soupir à fendre l'âme. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles.

Il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Son orgueil blessé l'en empêchait. Et puis, elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, non? Elle était juste et honnête, donc, elle tiendrait parole. Pourtant… qu'attendait-elle à la fin? Qu'il meure de vieillesse? Pensait-elle qu'en retardant leur discussion, il finirait par oublier? Oublier? Jamais. Comment pourrait-il oublier une femme comme ça? Juste penser à elle le mettait dans un tel état…. Rochefort avait beau se maudire et tenter de se faire violence, il savait qu'en la revoyant, toutes ses bonnes intentions flancheraient. Qu'elle était belle, cette amazone! Elle était faite pour être aimée et caressée. Elle était l'incarnation de l'amour, un mélange exotique d'Aphrodite et d'Artémis. Qu'il était bon d'être en elle. Que c'était mer….

Un coup sec à la porte vint le tirer de ses fantasmes.

« Entrez! »

« Monsieur, le mousquetaire Aramis vous demande. Dois-je le faire mener à votre salon privé ou à votre bureau? »

Aramis? Enfin!

« Oui, amenez-le au petit salon. Offrez-lui à boire et… Benoit? Veillez à ce qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, je vous prie. Pour aucunes raisons, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

« Certainement, Monsieur. »

La porte se referma doucement sur un comte au sourire éclatant. Ses idées noires définitivement oubliées, il se redressa et alla s'admirer dans un des grands miroirs. Défroissant un peu sa chemise, replaçant quelques mèches folles de son front, il se sentit suffisamment d'attaque pour aller rejoindre la belle au salon.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle était déjà assise dans un des fauteuils moelleux de la petite pièce. Son allure fière, sa tenue impeccable et son visage impassible sonnaient tout du parfait gentilhomme. Pourtant, maintenant que Rochefort connaissait sa véritable nature, Aramis n'avait rien de masculin pour lui.

Refermant doucement la porte, et verrouillant celle-ci par le fait même, l'homme ne quitta pas des yeux la jeune femme. Aramis le regardait aussi, attendant probablement qu'il la salue le premier.

« Aramis. »

« Rochefort. »

_Bon. Et bien. Par quoi commencer?_

Soudain incertain, il alla se verser un verre, évitant ainsi de lui faire face quelques instants. Histoire de reprendre contenance. Il sentit son regard le suivre, imaginant ses yeux créer des sillons de feu sur la peau de son dos. Il se retourna enfin, levant en silence son verre vers elle, en signe de salut et cala prestement le contenu de celui-ci. Il la vit se pencher vers la table qui séparait les divans et, s'emparant du verre que Benoît lui avait servi, elle imita le geste du comte et engouffra d'une traite le liquide tiède.

Ils avaient, semble-t-il, besoin d'un peu de courage tous les deux.

Reprenant le dessus, Rochefort s'approcha d'Aramis. Arrivé près d'elle, il fit mine de l'enlacer, mais, elle l'arrêta d'un petit geste de la main.

« Attendez. Nous devons parler. »

_Oh. Oh._

Rochefort avait assez eu de femmes dans sa vie pour connaitre l'étendue maléfique de ces mots. Mais, il savait qu'elle avait raison, ils devaient parler.

S'assoyant, il lui fit signe de faire de même. En silence, il la regarda s'installer et attendit, patiemment, qu'elle trouve ses mots. Lorsqu'elle reposa ses yeux couleur d'océan sur lui, il dut se retenir pour ne pas parler et lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué…

« Bon. Voilà. Athos et moi avons enfin eu une bonne discussion et, bien que les choses ne redeviendront jamais ce qu'elles étaient, je crois que nous avons rebâti une certaine confiance. Enfin, assez pour dire, avec optimisme, que notre relation n'est pas terminée. Je me devais de venir vous informer que, à cause de cela, je ne …. »

« Woho, là! Minute, minute. Votre ''relation''? Ça veut dire quoi? Tu parles de votre amitié, Aramis? Tu lui as pardonné? »

« Bien. Oui. Oui, évidement. Et lui aussi, m'a pardonné mon mensonge. C'est ce que je dis; nous avons mis les choses aux claire et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant. »

« …D'accord… Et? »

Rochefort vit que son intervention l'avait fait perdre un peu de son élan. Tant mieux, car il voyait bien que la conversation n'allait pas du tout dans le sens qu'il souhaitait.

« Bien… Voilà. Je souhaite que nous cessions de nous voir. »

Voilà.

L'homme la regarda intensément, les lèvres pincées, la mâchoire serrée. Ses mains crispées serraient les bras du fauteuil. Il avait bien entendu. Elle voulait cesser de le voir. Ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler immédiatement, Rochefort s'appliqua à respirer calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Plus que de la colère, une certaine panique s'était étrangement emparée de lui à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Athos. Athos avait finalement réussi à gagner son cœur?

Aramis avait évité de le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. Pourtant, à cause du silence prolongé de celui-ci, elle dut finalement se résigner à rencontrer son regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu lorsqu'elle aperçu son expression. Puis, sa fierté reprit le dessus et, se levant lentement, Rochefort la vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer…

« Non Aramis, ne parle pas. Tais-toi. »

Il avait susurré cet ordre du bout des lèvres, le son étrangement rogue résonnant dans la pièce comme un glas. Arrêtée dans son élan, la jeune femme resta suspendue dans son mouvement. Décidant finalement de se rassoir, elle garda le silence.

Elle lui avait obéi. Par soumission? Ou parce qu'elle avait perçu, à son ton, qu'il ne rigolait pas?

Baissant les yeux, la vision de ces magnifiques cheveux lumineux à la lumière du foyer et de sa peau de porcelaine fut trop difficile à supporter, Rochefort prit une grande inspiration.

« Aramis. Je ne te ferai pas le coup du chantage à nouveau, nous savons tous les deux que je ne trahirai pas ton secret. Dis-moi… Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais renoncer à toi? Tais-je fait mal? Tais-je déplu? Oui, au début, je t'ai forcée, cela n'a rien de glorieux et, je me surprends à m'en vouloir, mais… ne t'ais-je pas donné du plaisir? Est-ce qu'un autre homme m'a déjà remplacé?»

Cette dernière question, plus que les autres, taraudait le comte_. Athos. Athos. C'est Athos, n'est-ce pas?_

« Je suis amoureuse d'Athos, Rochefort. Je le suis depuis des années. Maintenant qu'il me sait femme, il m'a avoué ne pas être indifférent à… à mes charmes. Je…. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance de bonheur, Rochefort. Avec toi, c'était plaisant. Extrêmement plaisant même, bien que je t'en ai voulu grandement au départ… Mais, comprends-moi, je ne peux être courtisé par un homme tout en me donnant physiquement à un autre! C'est immoral et honteux. Injuste aussi. Injuste pour les deux hommes. Une femme ne peut pas appartenir à deux hommes, non? »

Elle cherchait son approbation. Rochefort s'en réconforta un peu. Au moins, avait-elle assez de respect envers lui pour ne pas lui mentir. Malgré la duplicité dont elle avait fait preuve toutes ces années, existait-il une femme plus noble de cœur? _Maudit sois-tu Athos, de me l'enlever!_

Rochefort fut surpris de se sentir aussi résigné. Pourquoi se battre? Au fond, ne l'avait-il pas toujours su? Les femmes exceptionnelles comme elles ne choisissaient pas les affreux vieux borgnes aux mauvais caractères…

Se levant en silence, il alla s'accoter au montant de la cheminée, perdant son unique regard dans les flammes chaudes qui dansaient devant lui. Si elle avait été une autre femme, il aurait exigé plus, une nuit, une baise de plus avant de la laisser filer. Mais, elle… non. Étrangement, il ne souhaitait pas la déshonorer si elle s'était déjà promise à un autre.

« Je ne cache pas ma déception, Aramis. J'aurais souhaité… enfin…. qu'importe. Je ne te retiens pas. Pars. Pars et sois heureuse avec ton mousquetaire… »

Il ne pouvait en dire plus. Rochefort était bon pour beugler les ordres, pour induire la peur chez les criminels avec ses menaces, mais les mots lui manquaient lorsque son cœur souhaitait parler. Il revoyait le visage de son père, dur et froid, devant le lit imposant où reposait le corps inerte de sa femme. Il l'avait maudit pour avoir paru si insensible à la perte de cet être cher, si précieux dans la vie de leur unique enfant, pourtant, à cet instant précis, Rochefort comprenait. Que dire dans ces moments? Que dire lorsque les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer l'émotion, la peine, l'incompréhension. Damnation! Était-il donc vraiment amoureux pour penser ainsi?

Ne l'entendant pas bouger, il se retourna après un moment. Elle se tenait toujours debout, son chapeau à plume dans les mains, elle avait la tête baissée et semblait fixer le sol. Qu'attendait-elle, bon sang? N'avait-il pas été assez clair?

« Aramis. Je ne plaisante pas. Sors. Si tu restes, c'est dans mon lit que je t'amène et je ne répondrai pas de ma force… »

Elle leva les yeux à ces mots et, subjugué, il crut y déceler une lueur de désir dans ses prunelles bleutées. Semblant finalement se réveiller, elle détala soudainement vers la porte.

Ou tenta, plutôt, celle-ci étant verrouillée, elle se riva le nez au bois dur. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Rochefort, prenant pitié d'elle, s'avança pour remettre la clé dans la serrure. Alors qu'il enfonçait celle-ci dans le trou, leurs corps si proche lui parurent soudain s'enflammer. S'immobilisant, il leva les yeux sur le visage de cette femme qui hantait ses nuits. Son parfum enivrant vint effleurer ses narines et, s'en y réfléchir, il pencha son visage plus près pour humer l'air autour d'elle.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle se colla à lui et avec des gestes lents et incertains, attira son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, tout deux ne fermant pas les yeux et s'observant mutuellement. Elle n'arrêta pas là son chemin, toutefois et d'un doux murmure qui chatouilla ses sens, elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je ne suis plus ton amante, Rochefort, mais libre à toi de me courtiser. Qui sait si, de cette manière, je ne serai pas tentée de retourner dans tes bras? »

Se dégageant de lui, elle prit la clé de ses mains et déverrouilla elle-même la porte. Rochefort était toujours tétanisé de stupéfaction lorsqu'Aramis monta sur son cheval pour quitter sans hâte le domaine du comte.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie. J'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite est en écriture et devrait paraître d'ici quelques mois. Merci de votre attention!<p> 


End file.
